Un Amante de Ensueño
by Sthefynice
Summary: Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por 290589-kaname-
1. Prefacio

_¡Holaa! :D OMG, siempre me imaginé que EL primer Drarry que subiría a esta maravillosa web sería... Mío. LOL! Pero, por los momentos, no :) Esta es una adaptación Drarry de uno de los Libros más conocidos de **Sherrilyn Kenyon** que lleva el mismo nombre. De antemano les aclaro: No es mío, la historia (O bueno, adaptación) corre por la cuenta de **290589-kaname**. Cómo no tiene cuenta en ésta pag, le pedí su autorización para compartir su versión con ustedes *O* Las personas que no han leído el Libro, estoy segura que les encantará este Fic n_n! Y las personas (Cómo yo) que han leído el Libro... También les encantará esta versión ^^ XD! _**  
**

_Anyway, por ahora les dejo con el Prólogo :3 Actualizaré tanto o más cómo actualice la autora en otro Foro :)_

_Igual pueden dejar sus reviews con preguntas y dudas que yo se los haré saber a ella n_n_

_Enjoyy ;)_

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids. _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los Dioses, amado por los Mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres y hombres que posaban los ojos en él.

No conocía la ley, y no acataba_ ninguna_.

Sus habilidades en los duelos mágicos, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con el mismísimo Salazar Slyterin. Y, por si el Don del poderoso Dios de la Hechicería no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer u hombre podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… No tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal.

Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabellos dorados y piel marmóleada, con los ojos grises de una tormenta a flor de piel, se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres y a los hombres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

_Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto._

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran.

Una Maldición que_ jamás_ podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena seria eterna: Nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquella o aquél que le invocase, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a aquella persona que lo invocase y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavido; porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedarán impresas en la memoria. Ninguna otra persona será capaz de dejar a esa mujer o a ese hombre plenamente satisfecho. Porque ningún mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida...

Guárdate del Maldito.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_"Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición._  
_Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte._  
_Saborearte._  
_Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «Paraíso»"._

* * *

**Notas Finales:**_¡Yayy! ¿Qué tal les pareció? *O* __  
_

_¿Han leído el Libro? La historia se pondrá más interesante, os los aseguro ^^ _

_Realmente, es un Orgullo poder compartirles esta adaptación Drarryesca al Fandom._

_¡Nos leeremos prontoo! _

_Greets from Venezuela!_


	2. El Pergamino

_Muy bien, decidí subir y compartirles el Primer capi antes de tiempo :3 La Autora les manda saludos ^^ _

_¡Gracias a las personas que leyeron el Prefacio, y que por flojera (o falta de tiempo) no dejaron Reviews n_n!_

_Hahahahh! XD_

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Pergamino.**

— ¡Por Merlín!, necesitas _urgentemente_ sexo desenfrenado.

Harry Potter se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Ron en mitad de la posada "El Caldero Chorreante", donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para él, la voz de su amigo poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Harry percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlos con mucho más interés del que a él le gustaría.

_¡Merlín!_ ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Ron a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿Qué será lo próximo que haga?, ¿Quitarse la ropa y bailar _desnudo_ sobre las mesas?

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Harry deseaba que Ron pudiese sentirse avergonzado. Pero su vistoso, y a menudo extravagante, amigo no conocía el significado de dicha palabra. Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Ron, lo consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Weasley? —murmuró—. Supongo que los hombres de toda Europa no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos-. Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Harry ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señores? —Preguntó, y después miró directamente a Harry—. O para ser más exactos, ¿Hay_ algo_ que pueda hacer por_ usted_, señor?

_"¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Ron?"_

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Harry con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a Ron por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Harry—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Harry se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Ron le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Harry, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás.

Ron ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su cartera.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico...

—_ Jovencísimo_ —corrigió Harry—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Ron paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero Don "Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt", que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesta a pagar Hermione por saber que su _esposo_ se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.

Ron resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Ron mientras salía tras el a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los magos habituales del lugar.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de frio típico de Londres los recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Harry se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Ron una vez lo alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Harry!, ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —Contestó el con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro_ años _sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Ron incrédulo.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Harry y a Ron. Ajeno —Cómo era habitual en él— a la atención que despertaban, Ron continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿Alguno de tus compañeros de trabajo sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin... Tener_ relaciones_?

Harry acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amigo una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Ron era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en pleno Londres, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, No creo que sea de la incumbencia de los del trabajo si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la "Era de la Electrónica", no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Ron soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —Alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— "Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a un mujer sobre su cuerpo, sin previo aviso".

Harry soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor —dijo Ron —. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de los bóxers de Teflón". —bajando la voz, Ron añadió: — No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus reuniones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Harry le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy un Auror que además da consejos cómo si fuera Sexólogo. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis "Pacientes" se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar _lapetitmort_ mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Weasley, me despedirían.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Haciendo una mueca, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Ron había escondido un trasladador. Cuando llegó —una mesa bota vieja con agujeros—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resultan ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de doctor House.

Ron le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Seamus?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Jordan?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.  
— ¿Finnigan?

Harry miró a Ron y ésta alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo...

Harry lo miró furioso.

— Eh, Ronald, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó George Weasley desde un puestecillo situado justo al lado del escondido traslador, en el que vendían objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por un atractivo joven. Unos años más grande que ellos, George era el hermano mayor de Ron, tenía una larga melena pelirroja y siempre llevaba ropas que a Harry le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un habitante del Circo. Cuando estaba de visita en el mundo muggles, las ropas que elegían los hermanos era un tanto extravagantes. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en unos livianos pantalones blancos, que hubiesen resultado obscenos de no ser por la camisa de leotardo que llevaba, y un saco a estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Ron—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos estuvieron a punto de patear el trasladador. Pero mi nuevo amigo nos ayudó, les presento a Erni.

— Gracias y mucho gusto, nos vamos —dijo Ron acercándose a la bota vieja.

— OK, mi padre se va a morir cuando le lleve lo que le compré.

En ese momento sobre la avenida se detuvo un motociclista con los pantalones de cuero sensualmente ceñidos.

— ¡Mira eso!, ¿No crees que sería un _delicioso_ postre. –preguntó Ron.

Harry movió la cabeza mientras le observaba. Siguió al hombre con la mirada mientras pasaban delante de un Café.

— ¡Oh! Un beignetsi sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Ron—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Weasley, en serio, ¿A qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella...

Ron saco un pergamino de su mochila.

— A que tengo una idea -El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Ron le llegó hasta los huesos. Y el no se asustaba fácilmente, no por eso el era –el niño que vivió, el chico que derrotó al mago mas ruin de todos los tiempos. Bueno, a no ser que su amigo estuviera involucrado con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de citas a ciegas con los Magos del Ministerio?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Harry se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido un compañero de habitación normal el primer año en Hogwarts en lugar de Ron. De algo estaba seguro: No estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

Acercándose a el, Ron dejó el pergamino en las manos —poco dispuestas a sostenerlo— de Harry y comenzó a analizar el extenso rollo. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que lo invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro para mi padre cuando de repente vi éste, _¡Voilà!_ —dijo señalando triunfalmente al pergamino.

Harry miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Jamás había visto algo parecido._

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en el pergamino al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de algún modelo masculino.

No, se corrigió a si mismo: De un_ Dios_. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía_ jamás_ tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje _sexualidad_. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando cómo un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a cualquier hombre o mujer.  
Con la boca seca, Harry observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —Esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y _por qué_ deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿Quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo_ aquello_ en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos rubios mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color gris metálico, mientras alzaba una varita mágica sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.  
Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos lo envolvían y lo atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde _nunca_ había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado. Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Ron, para ver si también él se había visto afectado del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. _¡Exacto!_ Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Ron, mirándolo por fin a los ojos. Harry se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un tipo que me pidió un consejo ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… El chico que había estado en su oficina en el Ministerio era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

_¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!_

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Ron adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Ron antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre... -Ron abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el pergamino, quitándoselo a Harry de las manos, y lo guardó con fuerza mientras lo miraba furioso.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Harry alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Ron —. Te lo advierto; esto —dijo, dando dos golpecitos a la mochila donde tenia el pergamino— es lo que estás buscando.

Harry miró fijamente a su amigo mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía su amigo.

— Vale —dijo Harry dándose por vencido—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese pergamino y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Ron adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Es_ Draco Malfoy_… Ahora es un esclavo sexual que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquella o aquél que le invoque, y a adorarlo.

Harry se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado... Pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Ron, que aquel tipo era Malfoy? Hacía años que aquel rubio había desaparecido tras la caída de Voldemort, e incluso se creía que estaba muerto.

— ¡No te rías!, ¡Lo digo en serio!

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?, ¿Quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo en el puente de Londres a Medianoche? —Un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Ron se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual, y mucho menos si es Malfoy.  
La mochila, que esta puesta en la mesita de Erni, calló estrepitosamente.

Ron dio un grito y se apresuro a levantar la mochila.

Harry jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿Verdad?

Ron negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Weasley.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Harry sacó de su chaqueta las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Weasley y él estudiaban en la escuela de Hechicería y siempre ocurrían las cosas mas alocadas cada año.

— Mira, necesito regresar a la oficina. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir: — Dile a Hermione que "Hola" y que gracias por dejarte visitarme y tener una noche de "Sólo Hombres".

Ron lo observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver un regalito que te tengo preparado —susurró, y saco el pergamino de la mochila. Pasó la mano por el suave papel, y quitó unas motas de polvo.  
Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo gris tormenta.

Por una sola vez uno de sus hechizos iba a funcionar._ Estaba seguro._  
— Te gustará Harry, Draco. Esta es la oportunidad que necesitaban para conocerse mejor. —Murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: Acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarlo, ése eres tú. -Sintió que el pergamino desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Draco elegía para darle la razón.

Harry pensaba que estaba loco a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo Ron el hijo de una familia de magos sangre pura, había cosas y creencias que Él aun no conocía debido a su crianza en el Mundo Muggle.

_Y esa noche habría Luna Llena._

Ron devolvió el pergamino a la seguridad del interior de su mochila. Estaba seguro que había sido cosa del destino que el pergamino llegara hasta Él.

Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba más de cinco años felizmente casado, supo que no estaba destinado a él. Lo usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Harry.

Ron, sabia perfectamente que hubo un tiempo en que a Harry le había gustado Draco, pero debido a la guerra no se concretó nada.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente y apuesto esclavo sexual a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…_

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo que Harry recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** _Jujuju Harry... Serás la persona más suertuda que hemos conocido._

_¿Que tal les pareció? :D A que el fic lleva buena pinta, ¿Ah? xD Ya falta poco para que nuestro Draco aparezca :3_

_¡Nos leeremos próximamente! :)_


	3. Luz de Luna

_¡Holaa! :D Aww, agradezco sus visitas y alertas de Fics y Favoritos ^^ Acá les dejo con el 2do capi, la historia cada se volverá más interesantee :B_

_Por acá responderé sólo los Reviews anónimos... Las personas que dejan sus reviews con sus respectivas cuentas, les responderé por mensaje ;)_

_Enjoyy! _

* * *

_**Respuesta a Review anónimo:**  
_

**UnaQuePasaba**:_ Me da risa tu "Nick", muy... Realista, jaja :D xD Aww, que geneal que te hayas leído el Libro Original! :B Realmente aún no te puedo responder esa duda, pero la verás en poco tiempo :) Hago un poco de doble trabajo editando los pequeños errores de la Autora, a la vez que leo bien el fic porque apenas he leído 4 capis antes de decidir compartirlo por acá XD! Así que... A mí también me fascina ésta versión (A la par que me sorprendo cómo tú) Y la verdad... La trama va muuy bien (L) Hay que darle un premio a Kaname, jajaj xD!Un beso, espero que te guste el capi! :3_

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids._

* * *

**Cap 2: Luz de Luna**

Unas horas más tarde, Harry suspiró al abrir la puerta de su casa de Grimmauld Place y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras el, echando el pestillo.

Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: Entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro y llamar a Ron –que lo había convencido de comprar un celular-. Ron tenía razón, la vida de Harry era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía.

A los veintinueve años, Harry estaba muy cansado de su vida.

_¡Demonios!_, incluso Jordan —el incansable buscador de tesoros nasales— comenzaba a parecer atractivo.  
Bueno, quizás Jordan no. Y menos su nariz, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino.

¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.  
O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa.

Acababa de peinarse el cabello cuando sonó el timbre. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Ron.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amigo le soltó enojado:

— No irás a ponerte eso esta noche, ¿verdad? -Harry echó un vistazo a sus vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —Y entonces lo vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que Ron utilizaba para llevar las compras—. ¡Uf! No. Ese pergamino otra vez, no.

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Ron le contestó:

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Harry?

Harry miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no lo escucharon.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi escuálido cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?

— ... Que no tienes_ ni idea_ de lo encantador que eres en realidad.

Mientras Harry se quedaba allí plantado, mudo de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Ron llevó el pergamino a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Harry no se molestó en seguirlo. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Ron estaría buscando unas copas. Empujado por un resorte invisible, Harry se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el pergamino.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó el suave papel. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

_Qué ridiculez._

_"No creas en esta basura. Malfoy no podía estar atrapado en este pergamino, además no recordaba que fuera tan idílico..."_

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Harry frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo. Aún más intrigado que antes, extendió más el rollo del pergamino y se dio cuenta de que estaba en blanco, excepto por el dibujo…

Qué extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que el royo estuviese en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al papel. Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Hermione, él evitó las clases de Runas Antiguas en la escuela como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amiga, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— Definitivamente, creo que son Runas —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante.

_Increíblemente fascinante._

Cautivado por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del pergamino y meterse en su casa.

Ron se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Harry miraba fijamente a Draco. Nunca lo había visto tan extasiado desde que lo conocía.

Bien.

Quizás Draco pudiese ayudarlo.

_Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo..._

Pero ése tal Justin Finch-Fletchley había sido un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Harry y con sus sentimientos, que incluso lo había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad.

Y ninguna persona merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de él.

Draco sería definitivamente bueno para Harry –Tal vez en el pasado habían sido enemigos, pero lo años pasan y las personas cambian. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a Justin. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de Justin para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testarudo amiguito fuese un poco más obediente.

— ¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino. Harry la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

— ¿Harry? -Éste parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Hum?

— Te pillé mirando —Bromeó Ron.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

— Vamos, en ese dibujo no hay _nada_ pequeño...

— Ron, eres malo.

— Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino? -Y cómo si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— Yo voy —dijo Ron, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor. Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta a Harry llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de pepperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el pergamino. Y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil.

De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era el Rey de Hielo. Ni siquiera Brad Pitt o Brendan Fraser despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color.

¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?

¿En_ El_?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafío personal. Sí. Demostraría a Ron y al Libro que él dominaba por completo la situación.

* * *

Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbados en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían _Crepúsculo_.

— «Ese Edward se me hace conocido...» —Comenzó Ron a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara.

Harry le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y le dio la risa tonta al comprobar los efectos del vino.

— ¿Harry? —dijo Ron burlón—. ¿Estás achispado? -Harry volvió a reírse.

— Más bien, agradablemente contento. Maravillosamente contento.

Ron se rió de el y le revolvió el cabello.

— Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un pequeño _experimento_?

— ¡No! —Gritó Harry con énfasis, sujetándose los mechones de pelo tras las orejas—. ¡No quiero utilizar los cachivaches de Luna, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola una Runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos!

Mordiéndose el labio, Ron cogió el pergamino y lo abrió.

_/Las doce menos cinco./_

Sostuvo el dibujo para que Harry lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? -Harry lo miró y sonrió.

— Está para relamerse, ¿verdad? -Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Harry le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el pergamino frente al rostro de su amigo.

— Venga, Harry. ¡Admítelo!. Deseas a este bombón.

— Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas... ¿Me dejarías en paz?

— Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama? -Harry puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

— ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?

— Vale, ahora soy yo el que va a vomitar...

— No estás prestando atención a la película.

— Lo haré si pronuncias este hechizo tan cortito... -Harry alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Ron… Cuando tenía aquella expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellos en ese mismo momento.

Además,_ ¿Qué había de malo?_ Ya hacía mucho tiempo que la mayoría de los hechizos de Ron no le salían bien.

— Vale, si así te sientes mejor... Lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Ron y lo agarró de un brazo para ponerlo en pie—. Rápido, necesitamos salir al porche.

— Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso... -Con la sensación de ser un niño al que habían dejado dormir en casa de un amigo, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento, dejó que Ron lo precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche –instalada para mayor comodidad años atrás -. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza.

Harry supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó a Ron—. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta? -Ron negó con la cabeza y lo colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el pergamino.

— Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, _nene_! —dijo Harry con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el pergamino con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. Me pones_ tan_ cachondo… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.

Ron se rió.

— Para. ¡Esto es serio!

— ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, descalzo, con unos vaqueros a los que tu madre de seguro les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido pergamino para invocar a un esclavo sexual Malfoy que está en el más allá... —miró a Ron—. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…

Sosteniendo el pergamino con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

— ¡Oh, Fabuloso esclavo sexual! ¡Llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas!; ¡Te ordeno que te levantes! —Exclamó alzando las cejas.

Ron resopló.

— Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

Harry se enderezó.

— ¡Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual!

Con los brazos en jarras, Ron le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— _Draco_ Malfoy.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento... —dijo Harry volviendo a apretar el pergamino sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... —se giró para mirar a Ron—. ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupado mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto rubio.

Harry acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo los envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo un caluroso y húmedo bochorno; típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

Arqueando una ceja, Harry contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en él cobró vida.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Ron, mira allí!

Ron se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Harry. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

— ¿Malfoy? —le llamó Ron, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un "Miau" rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio cómo una exhalación.

— Mira, Weasley, ¡Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato! —Sostuvo el pergamino con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señora de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? ¡Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia!

— Dame ese pergamino —Le espetó Ron quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡Joder!, ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Harry abrió la puerta para que Ron pasara al fresco interior de la sala.

— No hiciste nada mal, pelirrojo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido...

— Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. Debe ser eso.

Harry cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia.

_"Y me llama testarudo, ¡A mí!"_

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione preguntado por Ron.

— Es para tí —Dijo alargándole el auricular. Ron lo agarró.

— ¿Sí? —Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Harry podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Hermione. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amigo, dedujo que algo había pasado.

— Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

Harry sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver a Voldemort asesinando a las personas que mas quería.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

— Hermione se ha caído jugando a Quidditch y se ha roto un brazo.

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquilo. Gracias Merlín, no ha sido un asesinato.

— ¿S-Se encuentra... Bien?

— Dice que sí. Mis hermanos y mi madre ya la atendieron. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

— No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy seguro de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensivo que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

— Vale. Avísame si es grave.

Ron tomó sus cosas y su pequeña canasta. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el pergamino a Harry.

— ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

— No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrico. -Harry cogió el pergamino, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó como Ron caminaba hacia la calle y estaba a punto de desaparecer.

— Ten cuidado —Le gritó desde la puerta—. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.

Ron le dijo adiós con la mano antes de esfumarse con un _¡Puff!_.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Harry cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el pergamino al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual. -Harry se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Ron con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.

Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa.

— ¿Qué _dem_…? -Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar.

Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá.

Era un hombre.

Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Un hombre _desnudo_!

* * *

**Notas Finales:**_¡JAJAJAJ! *_* Seguiré repitiéndolo... Harry, so lucky! xD_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han llegado leyendo hasta acá! :) De verdad, son muy apreciados sus lecturas y comentarios n_n_

_No sé si esté (o no) actualizando muy rápido... Siento que hay personas pendientes en leer y comentar ._. Hay que saber si a la gente le gusta esta fascinante historia :3 xD!_

_A más tardar, el miércoles se sube el next capi ;) _

_Si te gustó, favor dejar un Review... La Autora se siente muy ansiosa por saber que piensan de su versión :D_

_Greets from Venezuela!_


	4. Un Hombre DESNUDO

_¡Holaa! :D_**  
**

_Hoy es día feriado local por donde vivo, y decidí aprovechar el tiempo para seguir compartiendo la continuación de éste hermoso Drarry (L) Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, Alertas y Favoritos y sobre todo, sus reviews (: Realmente me alegra haber tomado una buena decisión al compartir esto con vosotras xD! Espero que les guste mucho el capi, es uno de mis favoritos n_n!_

_No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero espero hacerlo próximamente (: La Autora os envía muchísimos saludos y abrazos! :D Le alegra saber bastante que hay gente que aprecia su trabajo n_n_

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el capi :)_

_Besoss!_

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews (Anónimos):  
**

Heva: Holaa Heva! :D Mil gracias por leer y dejar review, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste ^^ Y que te llame mucho la atención cómo para querer leer el Libro (L) ¿Ya lo conseguiste? Puedo pasártelo por correo si quieres (: Jeje no soy la Traductora (Próximamente, en un futuro traduzca Drarrys :3) Sólo que la Autora no tiene cuenta en esta pag, me fascinó la adaptación del Libro, y le pedí su autorización para poder compartirles la historia en fanfiction :3

UnaQuePasaba: Jaja, gracias por tu review! :B Sí, Draco desnudo y a la entera disposición! *Hemorragia nasal* Acá está el capi, seguro que te gustará ;) A mí también me fascina éste fic xD! Cuiidate mucho.

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un Hombre DESNUDO**

Harry hizo lo que cualquier hombre que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: Se le abalanzó a golpearlo.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_"¡Noo!"_-Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma muy poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.

Temblando con un poco de pánico y coraje, ¿Dónde rayos había puesto su varita?, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser uno de sus zapatos de cama con forma de león.

_"¡Joder!"_ Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso.

Más rápido de lo que él hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —Le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente _estimulante._

Con todos los sentidos embotados, Harry miró hacia arriba y…

_Bueno…_

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un tomate. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida. Harry se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía_ todo_ el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —Le preguntó él. De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

Harry miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel marmolea, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara.

¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinado, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí mismo que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era él!

¡Era _Malfoy_!

¡No!, no podía ser. Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no le pasaban. No podía pasarle.

Pero aun así…

—... ¿_Draco_? —Preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas. Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina.

Hasta_ aquello_ había comenzado a abultarse...

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena lacia, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.  
Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus pálidas mejillas.

Y _sus ojos_... Tenían el celestial gris plateado de una tormenta, rodeados de un borde azul oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadoramente intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia.

Harry tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y él se sentía realmente devastado en esos momentos. Cautivado por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y_ cálido_. Bajo áquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónito, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes ningún hombre o mujer se le había querido abalanzar a golpes. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado.  
Todos los demás habían esperado ansiosos a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que los complaciera.

Pero éste no…

Era _distinto_.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Una melena negra le caía rebelde en sus ojos, y sus ojos eran orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia. La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de un tono rojizo. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz. Pero había algo extraño, su rostro se le hacía conocido.

Después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado había aprendido que poco a poco iba olvidando.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirle sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —Murmuró Harry mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perplejo, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás_ muy_ desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones oscuros tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Estás _desnudo_!

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro...

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo -Confundido, Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? -Harry miró su erección.

— Estás _contento_ —Le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómodo? —Le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a un hombre le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Draco, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba el pantalón de Harry y lo endurecido de su mimbro que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver su virilidad.

Para _saborearlo_. Se acercó para tocarlo.

Harry se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracho y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco...

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía más sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello...

_"Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacho, es que definitivamente estás agotado. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes..."_

Draco se acercó a el y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos.

Harry no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. Lo hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Harry se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Harry gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres y lo hombres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a el.

¡_Oh_! Malfoy olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía _muchísimo_ mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándolo con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarlo con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándolo con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos masculinos. ¡_Oh Dios_! Su presencia lo estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Harry decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Draco acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarlo por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos. Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Malfoy sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Harry, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y morena piel, un deleite para el hambriento. Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que él provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírlo gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de nadie. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano. Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Harry como a un trozo de chocolate. Lo tumbaría y gozaría de él cómo un hambriento invitado a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos años atrás, había aprendido que los hombres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que éste se desmayara.

Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para _poseerlo_.

Lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Harry no reaccionó, perdido como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre lo hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, Malfoy! —Le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas? -Él se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Harry fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con él y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror lo sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de él no estaba asustado. Algo en su interior le decía que Draco jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —Dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— ...Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿O quizás el sofá? —Se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una hombre en un…

— ¡No, no,_ no_! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder. De pronto, el impacto de su presencia lo golpeó con intensidad.

¡Era _real_!

¡Cielos!, Ron y Él habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.

Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿Porqué me has convocado? -Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en él le pasó por la mente.

_¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?_

Estaba claro que Draco sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Harry se puso tenso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con éste hombre?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus "Pacientes" incluso intentaban conmocionarlo o una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Draco, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima.

Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de el, le devolvió la sensatez. Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con éste hombre?

Aparte de _aquello_.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo? -Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

_"¡Oh, sí!_", le pedía su cuerpo, _"¡Por favor, tócame por todos los sitios"_.

— ¡Para! —Espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Draco como a sí mismo; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello rubio le caía en liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Las cejas se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos lo estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Ron, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel y...

_"¡Déjalo ya!"_

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte. -Draco puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todas las mujeres y los hombres a los que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadores habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Harry antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Draco observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que él claudicara.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ningún ser podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo. Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa.

_¿En qué lugar se encontraba?_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo de los años, el sutil cambio de las décadas y de cómo el pergamino donde estaba atrapado pasaba de mano en mano. Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

_«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»_ -Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería –un Muggle-, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Draco se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta casa?

— Aquí tienes.

Draco miró a Harry que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo.

¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle? Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Harry esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Harry se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Weasley —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia. Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Harry le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿Para cuánto tiempo has venido?

_"¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Harry! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!"_

— Hasta la próxima Luna Llena —Sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre el para tocarle la cara. Harry se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que _aguantarte_ durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionado, Harry se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes _entero_, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades...

Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —Le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocado. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirlo.

— Bueno, cierta parte de tí no siente lo mismo —Le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara. Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —Dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Harry titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿Ni que regreses al pergamino?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: _Bingo_. -Harry guardó silencio.

Draco se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró. Durante todos los años que llevaba condenado, ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadores habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestos a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a un hombre que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

_Humillante._

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la Maldición se debilitaba?, ¿De que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aún cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando las Hechiceras mitad gorgonas decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera los años pueden suavizar.  
Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de trece años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: Resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el mago que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Harry.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches. -Draco dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte. -Frustrado, Harry comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —Un mes_ entero_— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Draco tumbado sobre el, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en el, lo asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —A Draco le falló la voz. -Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos.  
Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Draco de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el.

— Comida —contestó Draco—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿Te importaría si como algo? -La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Harry que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Claro, era un _Malfoy_...

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para él esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿Cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él lo siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa. Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece? -En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Harry asombrado. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Harry le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Ron había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y el había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste? -Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja:

— El esclavo sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del pergamino. -Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —Dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino? -Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien. -El tono despótico que utilizó Draco hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir:_ " Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida." _ Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, Malfoy, no soy tu cocinero. Cómo te pases conmigo te daré de comer pedriggí.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿_Pedriggí_?

— Olvídalo —Aún irritado, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas. Draco se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Harry sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese pergamino? ¿Desde que Voldemort cayó?  
El rubio alzó la vista ¿Cómo sabía éste hombre sobre el Lord? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo, la cicatriz en la frente.

— ¡_Harry Potter_! -Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 2000.

— ¿En serio? —Harry se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En el 2000? ¿Estás hablando en serio? -Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el pergamino?, La primera vez quiero decir. -La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Harry se asustó.

— No estoy muy seguro, unos meses después de la guerra.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

Los pensamientos de Harry giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el pergamino? A ver, según tengo entendido, que te fuiste con tus padres a Grecia, ¿verdad?

— Invadí a un continente ocupado.

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir un continente?

— El continente que invadí era un hombre que resultó se el prometido de una poderosa hechicera.

Harry se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba _«invadir»_ a un hombre. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a un hombre?

— No lo violé —contestó mirándolo con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Draco escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Harry apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

El sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad. Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que el había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños cómo cámara, automóvil, celular, cohete y ordenador, Draco dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadores.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los últimos años, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.  
Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado cómo estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Draco apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer cómo un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados; tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Hacía _años_ que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Harry se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. El nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo.

- Oye Malfoy ¿A que no me reconociste, verdad?

- Las personas como tu son fáciles de olvidar. -Su tono seco hizo que Harry se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Justin se le clavó en el corazón. El sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Draco tenía más experiencia en ése terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿Qué haces mientras estás en el pergamino; te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Draco se encogió de hombros y Harry cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él.

— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿Qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Draco levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las personas sólo querían una cosa de él: Esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos.

Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Harry, deteniéndose en su bulto, que se endureció bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignado, Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él lo mirara a los ojos. Draco casi soltó una carcajada. _Casi._

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que sé hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: Cómo pasártela por el pecho desnudo y por la garganta. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar...

Por un instante, Harry se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachondo. Cómo consejero sexual, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que él quería hacer _otras cosas_ aparte de hablar...

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy un hombre al que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad? -Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el pergamino.

Harry sintió como sus ojos lo atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que lo dejó intrigado, desconcertado y un poco asustado.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Harry se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se lo habían encerado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras en la casa de sus tíos. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizado, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, sus tíos se dieron cuenta que provocaba demasiado escándalo y que probablemente escucharían los vecinos.

Desde entonces, Harry sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar años enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —Balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De _verdad_? —no estaba muy seguro, pero dudaba que fuese cierto. -¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez? ¿Qué paso con tu varita? ¿No puedes deshacer tú mismo el hechizo?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte. La maldición me impide hacer magia.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Años, encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con él y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo.

No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿No?

Lo miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Harry lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que el terapeuta que había en él se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y él se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.

Quien la sigue, la consigue.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡Encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: Iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Londres. Los otros convocadores lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero el no estaba dispuesto a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser tu sirviente — continuó Harry—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

Draco dejó a un lado la copa de vino y lo atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tu torso desnudo y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandulón!, ¡Relájate! —Le dijo Harry con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir mientras estés aquí. Número uno: Nada de_ eso_.

— ¿Y porqué no?

Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. _"¿Por qué no?"_

— Porque no soy ningún gato callejero con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**_A decir verdad, éste capítulo debería valer por 2. Ha sido el más largo hasta ahora jajaja XD!_

_¿Que tal les pareció? :D OMG, sinceramente éste capi es uno de mis favoritos... Imaginénse tooodo lo que vendrá después! :B_

_xDD!_

_**Aclaro:** Sólo publicaré por acá las respuestas de los reviews anónimos (: Las personas que tengan su cuenta en Fanfiction, les daré reply antes de subir el next capi (O si tengo tiempo, antes de eso n.n ) _

_Esta historia, lamentablemente no es mía, es de __290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y así poder compartirlo con ustedes (L) Yo sólo edito algunos errores ortográficos de ella, separo los párrafos para que se entienda todo mejor, entre otras cosas (:_

___La persona que esté interesada en leer el Libro Original de Un Amante de Ensueño, me puede dejar su mail que yo con gusto se lo envío ^^_

___¡Nos leeremos próximamentee! :3_

___Greets from Venezuela! _


	5. Los Deseos de un Malfoy

****_Hello! :D Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas de Autor/Story y Favoritos n.n Disculpen la tardanza, pero acá les dejo con el capi (:_

_Espero actualizar a más tardar el sábado n.n_

_Enjoyy!_

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Los Deseos de un Malfoy.**

Draco alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarlo en el pasado.

No era de extrañar que se asustase de él...

Una imagen de Parkinson le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento de Mago para no tambalearse.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que los años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Harry era el presente.

_Y estaba en él por el moreno._

Ahora entendía lo que Ron quería decir cuando le habló sobre Harry. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Harry que el Sexo podía ser divertido.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras lo observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a un hombre para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, nadie había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Harry y su testarudez, sabía que llevárselo a la cama sería un reto comparable con el que le habían encargado en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándolo a el. _Cada dulce y moreno centímetro de su cuerpo..._

Harry tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Draco. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante Malfoy que había sido su peor enemigo en la escuela.

Pero había algo fascinante en éste hombre. Algo que él podía percibir de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos grises, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como Auror, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

— ¡Dios mío! —Dijo asombrado por la hora—. ¡Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana!

— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿A dormir?

Si el humor de Draco no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Harry de buena gana.

— Tengo que irme.

Él frunció el ceño… ¿Dolorido?

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Preguntó el.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

— ... No tengo sueño.

A Harry le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

Draco lo miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el pergamino, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un sólo minuto_ más…_

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

— He estado descansando desde el 2000—Le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuántos.

— Estamos en el año 2010 —le informó Harry—. Has estado «durmiendo» durante diez años. —No, se corrigió el mismo. No había estado durmiendo.

Él le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del pergamino; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado.

_Sólo._

Él era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de diez años...

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para el, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como un simple espectador.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierto —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.

— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que es la batería.

Harry todavía percibía su desilusión.

— Puedes ver la televisión.

— ¿Televisión?

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Harry a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y lo enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

— Increíble —Susurró él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

— Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: Comida, Sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

— Bueno... —Dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Draco le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Harry percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

_No quería quedarse sólo._

Humedeciéndose los labios —Se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble:

— Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras él mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Harry lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia el. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

_¿Ternura?_

No estaba seguro.

Harry lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una... ¿Cómo lo había llamado Harry?, ¿_Televisión_?

Observó cómo Draco paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus amigos, de Ron y él en Hogwarts, y una del equipo de Quidditch.

— ¿Vives sólo? —Le preguntó.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su pijama estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Draco y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con él de aquella manera...

_"Seguro que puedes."_

_"No, no puedo."_

_"¿Por favor?"_

_"¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar."_

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padrino Sirius en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a el; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Harry, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Draco, estaba seguro de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

— Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verlo marcharse como una exhalación, Draco se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —Que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios.

Qué insólito era este el mundo de los muggles. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan _diferente_.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de los años; palabras que no comprendía. Cómo televisión y bombilla.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, las cosas que desconocía por ser Mago.

¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran?

O lo que era más aterrador, ¿Y si_ jamás_ volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. _Alerta. _

Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor. ¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas computadoras. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, las computadoras sustituirían un día a los libros.

_¿Qué sería de él entonces?_

Vestido con su pijama de dormir negro, Harry se detuvo en la habitación de su padrino. El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con quince años en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: La seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de su única familia que le quedaba, y su apoyo emocional.

A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparado para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado catorce años, aún lo echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan.

Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Harry había sellado la habitación tras haberse mudado ahí, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.  
Abrió el cajón donde su padrino guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva..., Todavía recordaba la risa de su padrino... Peor aún, recordaba el amor que los unía.

Lo que daría él por encontrar a una persona que lo amara; no por se el Niño-Que-Vivió o por haber sido el causante de la muerte de Voldemort, sino por que fuese él mismo.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que lo dejase sin aliento, que con él se sintiera como si estuviese en familia. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— ¡Oh, Sirius! —balbuceó, deseando que su padrino no hubiese muerto aquella noche.

_Deseando…_

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padrino lo había echo feliz cuando le pidió que viviera con él cuando tenía apenas trece años.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Aquí tienes —Dijo arrojándole la prenda a Draco y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de un hombre.

Draco cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Harry. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

— Harry —lo llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verlo llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.

A pesar de su severa educación y de los años de autocontrol, Draco se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. Harry lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo.

Nada de tiempo.

Cuánto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Harry, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.  
Y, entonces, las palabras de Harry lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. El lo había definido a la perfección: _No era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse._

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos.

O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y lo abrazó. Harry le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Draco. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien como definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a un hombre o a una mujer que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantos que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca,_ jamás_, había abrazado a nadie cómo estaba abrazando a Harry. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su futura esposa.

Como un Malfoy, había sido educado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

_«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él»_. Ésas fueron las palabras de su padre el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento con los Mortífagos, a la edad de los catorce.

— Lo siento —Murmuró Harry sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

El alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos esmeralda brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía años por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Draco se alejó de el.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Harry se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Draco tras él, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo consoló mientras lloraba.

— Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.

Él no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que lo abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.

Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, y pasó a su lado.

— No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansado y quizás todavía un poco achispado. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que él rubio iría tras el, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Draco un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.

— ¡Draco! —Gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —Le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Harry se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijera a Ron.

— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices...

¡_Oh_!, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos grises.

— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —Le dijo.

— Porque no voy a utilizarte cómo si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que en un principio fue mi enemigo.

Con una mirada preocupada, Draco se apartó finalmente de él y se tumbó en la cama.

Harry respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a este hombre.

_"¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?"_

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los _«Y si…»_ ni para los _«Pero…».._., Ni tampoco para Draco.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Harry. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a un hombre sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ninguno lo había rechazado antes.

Se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, cómo el que le había enseñado en la sala.

Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

— Esto es para la luz —Dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Draco Malfoy.

— Buenas noches, Harry —Susurró él, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se caía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarlo. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo. Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: Primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza del cuerpo de una mujer u hombre. Pero jamás, _jamás_, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle los cremosos muslos y hundirse profundamente en él. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

_Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder._

Se alejó de él a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma masculino, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

— Maldita seas, Medusa —Gruñó. Era la Hechicera que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. Espero que en el infierno te estén dando lo que te mereces.

* * *

Harry se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía _años_.

De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, cómo si alguien estuviese acariciándolo con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

_¡Draco!_

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Malfoy. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que él lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Draco abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.  
Aquello fue peor aún para Harry, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a el le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió hasta debajo de sus caderas. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Harry se dio cuenta de que, desde donde él estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Draco tiró de el, hasta sentarlo sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.  
Harry gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Draco mezclándose con el suyo.

_Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…_

¡Debía estar loco!

Los brazos de Draco intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndolo e incitándolo, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: Entre su entrada, donde quería tenerle.

Sus labios lo abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

_¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de un Hombre!_

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un hormigueo le recorrió el pecho, que al instante sus pezones se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

-_Draco..._ —Gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho _más_.

Se dio la vuelta con él en brazos y lo aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Harry percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre su propio miembro, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar —Consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —Y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Harry siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel—. ¿O _esto_? —E introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de sus pantalón para tocarlo donde más lo deseaba.

Harry se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!

Draco comenzó a acariciar en círculos la trémula entrada del chico, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo. Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente su trasero.

— ¡_Ooooh_! —gimió Harry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Draco, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Harry se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Draco cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Harry bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era _suyo_. Podía sentirlo temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

_En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax..._

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó los pantalones e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.

No recordaba que un hombre supiese tan bien como aquél.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparado ya para recibirlo: Ardiente, húmedo y muy, _muy_ estrecho; exactamente como a él le gustaba un hombre.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Harry, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su longitud.

El escuchó cómo rompía los boxes, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

_¡Tenía que conseguirlo!_

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Draco, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo. Draco se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos.

Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Harry aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.  
La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre su entrada. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Harry dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Gruñó Draco.

Agradecido por la interrupción, Harry salió como pudo de debajo de Draco; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— Es un teléfono —Dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y sostener el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja. Lanzando una maldición, Draco se puso de lado.

— Ron, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo Harry, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Ron de saber el momento "preciso" en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amigo.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Draco que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Ron.

— Tú no, Weasley.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Harry a Ron con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre la ropa de tus hermanos y traigas unas cuantas cosas. _Ahora_.

— _¡Funcionó!_ —El agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Harry colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Draco bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— ¡Para ya!

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —Contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Draco se acercó de nuevo a él.

Harry bajó de un salto de la cama.

— Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Draco se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y lo observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enfermo?

— ¿Que estoy enfermo? —Repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el pergamino. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Draco apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto...

Hipnotizado, Harry fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a el.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Harry, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Draco tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo?

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?  
Harry se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Draco que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el.

Sus labios sobre…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era un ninfómano sin control sobre sí mismo. Era un Auror, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas.  
Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Draco.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí mismo—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿Qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás solo otra vez.

_"¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Justin se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que te utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías?"_

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Justin mofándose de él a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. No, no dejaría que nadie más lo utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Justin, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!

No, no y_ no_. La próxima vez que se entregara a un hombre, sería con uno que estuviese unido a el. Alguien que lo cuidara.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si el no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie. Justin se había comportado como si él no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que un muñeco sin emociones, diseñado sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Draco.

_Jamás._

* * *

Draco bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Harry guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble.

Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los años.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Harry tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca. Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por Merlín!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara. Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

_«Date la vuelta, Draco y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»_

Draco se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, Harry no le había encadenado a la cama.

_Todavía._

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Harry no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control. Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Harry tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Ron.

— ¿Dónde está?

Draco agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo del amigo de Harry. Eso era lo que había esperado de Harry.  
Los dos hombres entraron a la cocina. Draco alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grandes que lo miraban.

— ¡Por todos los Magos! —Balbució Ron.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Draco, él es Ronald. Espero que de el si te acuerdes... ¿Ron? —preguntó Harry, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierto amigo, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡_Por Mer_…!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —lo reprendió Harry.

Ron dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Draco para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Draco apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio.

Después de todo, el estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo de aquel modo… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Ron alargó la mano, insegura, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló él, consiguiendo que Ron diera un respingo.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

Ron frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿Estás intentando reíros de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo Harry mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Draco y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que tú vas a ocuparte de él durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Draco y Ron al unísono.

Harry se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo al Ministerio, ¿No?

Ron sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que tus pacientes estarían encantados...

— Exactamente igual que el chico que quiere verme a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.

— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Ron.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadores lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Harry—. No tengo a nadie que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Draco le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy seguro de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo él.

_Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verlo retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro se introducía en su estrecha entrada, mientras lo hacía chillar de placer..._

Harry quedó atrapado en su mirada, y Draco reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las orbes esmeraldas de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería _suyo_.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un Malfoy.

* * *

_OMG! *_* _

_Jeje, ¿Qué tal les pareció? :B _

_Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar Review para hacérselo llegar a la Autora ;)_

_Greets from Venezuela!_


	6. El Flautista de Hamelin

_¡Holaa! :D_

_Aww, quisiera agradecerles por sus Reviews, Alertas de Story y Favoritos :3 De verdad que Kaname y yo lo apreciamos bastante! :)_

_Cómo ella actualizó en el otro Foro un new cap, y yo a estas horas de la madrugada no tenía nada productivo que hacer, decidí "Betearle" el capi y subirlo antes ;)_

_Espero que les guste mucho y cualquier duda/comentario/sugerencia/si quieren el Libro vía web me avisan sin pena, ¿Eh? ;)_

_By the way, ¡Feliz día del Padre! Pasénla bien con sus Daddy´s *O*_

_**Respuesta a Review Anónimo:**  
_

_**Sombra:** Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! :3 Espero que te guste el capi, greets! n.n  
_

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El Flautista de Hamelin  
**

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de casos por investigar. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus casos, no lo lograba.

Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel marmolea y unos ardientes ojos grises.

_Y una sonrisa…_

Cómo desearía que Draco no le hubiese sonreído_ jamás._ Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.

—…Y entonces le dije: «_Dave, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis túnicas de gala, porque cuando te las pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselas todas al Ejército de Salvación.»_ ¿Hice bien, Harry?

Harry alzó la vista del pergamino donde garabateaba su informe sobre la redada de la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué decías, Nevill? —le preguntó a su amigo, sentado en el sillón justo enfrente de el.

Nevill había pasado a su oficina después de hacer unas diligencias en el ministerio.

— ¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle a Dave que no se pusiera mi ropa? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿No?

Harry asintió.

— Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él puede llamarse _"Súper Mago"_ siempre que quiera, y decirme que es un Hechicero atrapado en el cuerpo de un Muglee; pero cuando aterriza, me escucha como lo hacía mi ex-marido. Juraría…

Harry miró inadvertidamente la hora… _Otra vez_. Casi había acabado con su informe.

— Ya sabes, Nevill —le dijo, cortándolo antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, lo siento pero debo terminar estos informes.

Nevill asintió.

— Estupendo. Gracias Harry, no se que haría sin ti, no se que haría todo el ministerio sin ti.

Harry se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Nevill aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Por que sería que todos le pedían consejos sobre su vida sexual?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido de su celular, _¡Por Merlín!_ Tenía seis llamadas perdidas.

Agarró el teléfono y le contestó a Ron.

— ¡Uf, gracias a Dios! —Exclamó su amigo antes de que Harry pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡_Ahora mismo_!

— No es mi novio, es tu…

— ¡Ah!, ¿Quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Ron con un tono histérico—. Es un jodido imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeado de una multitud de mujeres en este mismo momento. He intentado llevar a Draco de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay un famoso. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡Mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme! Estoy en el pueblo, cerca de mi casa. Agradece que no lo lleve con mis padres, por que de seguro lo matan.

Y colgó.

Tan pronto como Harry llegó al pueblecillo, entendió lo que Ron había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte mujeres rodeando a Draco, y docenas más boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del tenderete. Las que estaban más cerca de él, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— Gracias —Ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Draco mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Draco, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —Continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica.

Había algo en la rigidez de Draco que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada.

No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a él la noche anterior.

Esto era realmente increíble, Draco conviviendo con M_uggles_.

— Un placer —Les contestó.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Harry agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédulo. ¡Chicas, un poco de dignidad…!

Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Draco, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez, desde la escuela.

¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse cómo adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Draco miró más allá de la marea de admiradoras y lo vio. Harry arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida. Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en el como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Harry.

El tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándolo.  
Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que lo recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Draco daba hacia él, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— Saludos,_ amorcito_ —dijo Draco, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos. Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, él lo arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¡Uf, ciertamente este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Draco tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.

Y su cuerpo… Harry nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos esbeltos y duros flexionándose a su alrededor.

Una de las _«admiradoras»_ susurró un apenas audible_ "¡Lagartón!_", que rompió el hechizo.

— Draco, por favor —Murmuró—. La gente nos mira.

— ¿Y a ti te importa?

— ¡Pues claro!

Draco separó sus labios de los de Harry con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que lo había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo.

Con las mejillas al rojo, Harry captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras se dispersaban.

Draco se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesto que estaba a mantenerse alejado.

— Por fin —dijo Ron con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, yo mismo le habría besado.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

— Bueno, tú eres el culpable.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Ron.

Harry señaló la ropa de Draco con un gesto de la mano.

— Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un Mago con esa figura con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita -Sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Jesús, Ron!, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— En que estamos a 38º con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de calor...

— Señores, por favor —dijo Draco, interponiéndose entre ellos—. Hace demasiado calor cómo para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial cómo mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Harry, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquiera. Harry no entendió lo que Draco decía, ya que el sonido de su voz lo tenía cautivado. _¿Cómo lo conseguía?_, ¿Cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan... _Erótico_?

¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser.

Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con el todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.

Observó a Ron y vio que éste se lo comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas desnudas y el trasero.

— Tú también lo sientes, ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó.

Ron alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— ¿El qué?

— A él. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotros fuésemos las ratas, seducidos por su música —Harry se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las mujeres lo miraban; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.

Draco arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?

— Sinceramente, sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él.

— Sexualmente atractivo —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.

— ¿Cómo si fueras un Dios?—le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.

— Sí —respondió, mientras Draco se acercaba a el.

No lo tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarlo y embriagarlo tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Draco ni siquiera se había movido.

— Yo puedo decirte qué es —Ronroneó él.  
— La Maldición, ¿No es cierto?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.

Draco se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de el.

— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que los hombres de tu misma edad no aprecian.

— Es el hecho de que tienes el _traserus_ más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo George, interrumpiéndolos—. Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguno de ustedes dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con uno de éstos. Además de explicarme que hace Malfoy aquí.

Harry rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de George. Pero también sabía que tenía que darle una explicación.

— Míralo —dijo el chico, señalando a Draco con su varita—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un hombre tan bien formado, con unos músculos tan tonificados que puedes ver cómo la sangre corre por sus venas? Draco ahora es… A ver… está bueno. Está _buenísimo_ —Y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — Está como un camión.

George fulmino con la mirada a su hermano Ron, cómo acusándolo de algo.

Draco se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos grises repletos de pasión.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Harry —Le susurró al oído—. _Ahora_. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los Dioses que un Malfoy ame a un hombre cómo tu. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida...

Harry cerró los ojos mareado con el aroma del sándalo. El aliento de Draco le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándole la mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante él. _"Sí, por favor, sí"._

Miró los definidos y duros músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. ¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel marmolea, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca!

Draco sería espléndido en la cama. _No había duda._

Pero él no significaba nada para él. Nada en absoluto.

— No puedo —Balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.

Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Draco apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— Podrás —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Draco tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirse a un hombre como él?

Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle.

— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa; le saca una cabeza a Bill y a Charly, y es dos veces más ancho de hombros —dijo Ron—. La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos en aquella tienda, por si nos necesitas.

— Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.

—¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Harry.

Ron señaló a Draco con el dedo gordo.

— Si hay una estampida de mujeres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de _«admiradoras»_ no siento el pie derecho.

Harry cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Draco iría tras el; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: Ése hombre tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Harry echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —Le preguntó a Draco, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los vaqueros.

— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿Verdad?

— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.

Y se acercó a el.

Harry se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los vaqueros se interpusiera entre ellos.

— Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

Él suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.

— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

Harry lo miró furioso...

— ¡Jesús, Draco! —Le espetó, indignado—. Te comportas cómo si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores Invocaciones.

— No lo hicieron.

Harry se quedó paralizado ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos trece años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.

— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo alguien puede tener a un hombre al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.

— Mírame, Harry —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo—. Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Draco lo mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades grises de sus ojos lo golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— Te aseguro —prosiguió él en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí.

Harry desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.

No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los años. ¡Santo Dios!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

— ¿Te invocaban y ninguno de ellos conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?

— La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿No es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres y hombres dispuestos a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Draco.

— Bueno —dijo Harry, volviendo a los vaqueros—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

— No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Harry. Estoy aquí para servirte a tí, y sólo a_ tí_.

Qué bien sonaba eso.

Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencido. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Draco describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo mismo si le hacía eso.

— Me da igual —dijo, decidido—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —Y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Draco guardó silencio.

Harry alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —Espetó él.

— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —Tomó unos cuántos vaqueros de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Draco reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.

Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, Harry le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras él.  
Draco se quedó paralizado al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía años que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

_El Anillo de la Familia Malfoy._

No había pensado en el desde hacía muchos años.

Tocándolo en ese momento, recordaba al hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban.

Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado.

_Y ahora no era más que…_

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo Harry eso por él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en tratarle cómo a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de Harry le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadores le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.

A no recordar lo que había perdido.

Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.

Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

_Esperanzas._

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que _jamás_ volvería a conocer.

— ¡Maldita seas, Medusa! —Resopló —. ¡Y maldito sea yo también!

* * *

Harry lo miró asombrado, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Draco salió del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él.

La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Ron le había prestado, le llegaba justo a la estrecha y musculosa cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago, dividido en dos por la línea de vello rubio que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el vaquero.

Harry tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Draco desnudo delante de el.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —Si es que eso era posible.

George estaba en lo cierto: Tenía el _mejor_ culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.

La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Draco boquiabiertas.

— ¿Me quedan bien? —Le preguntó a Harry.  
— ¡Uf!, sí corazón —Le contestó Harry sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Draco le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

Harry dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

¡Ay, sí!, _¡Un culo precioso!_

Distraído por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Draco se tensaba.

— Ya sabes —dijo él, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu _cama_.

Harry escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas.

Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró furioso.

— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.

—Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

El tipo era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Harry cogió dos pares más de vaqueros, unas cuántas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios bóxers enormes y horrorosos. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con aquellos calzoncillos, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Draco resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Draco vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: Un polo, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

— Ahora pareces casi humano —Bromeó Harry, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina.

Draco le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que Harry no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Le preguntó.

— Que sólo soy humano exteriormente —dijo él hablando más alto.

Harry captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— Draco —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, _eres_ humano.

Él apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— ¿En serio? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuántas semanas cada unos cuántos años?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres y hombres que se detenían por completo, paralizados, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo.

Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —El rostro de Draco adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras la atravesaba con la mirada— No, Harry, _jamás_ he sido humano.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, el llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— Eres humano, Draco.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no iba tras el.

Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído con un maniquí que traía un biquini masculino bastante erótico. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente masculina de Draco.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de los Hombres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Él lo miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Harry supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella diminuta prenda.

— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.

El lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con Draco, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado. O hubiese estado encarcelado un par de décadas.

— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelado.

— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.

Harry contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.

— Eres muy malo.

— No, en la cama no —Dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy _muy_…

— ¡Aquí están!

Harry retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Ron. Draco le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Harry no entiende nada de runas antiguas. Sólo Hermione tomó esa clase y por ella yo sé. —Ron lo miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día me serviría para algo.

— ¡Sí, claro! —Dijo a carcajadas—. Cómo si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual que fuera todo un cerebrito… —la voz de Harry se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Draco estaba presente. Avergonzado, se mordió el labio.

— No pasa nada, Harry —le tranquilizó en voz baja.

Pero él sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.

— Sé lo que soy Harry; la verdad no me ofende.

Bien; un tema espinoso.

— Volviendo al asunto del_ bikini negro..._ —dijo Ron—, debo decir que allí hay uno rojo que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.

— ¡Ron! —Le gritó Harry.

Su amigo lo ignoró y condujo a Draco al estante donde estaba colgado el biquini de color rojo.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Harry mientras Ron sostenía la prenda frente a Draco.

Él la miró de forma especulativa.

Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerto de vergüenza.

— ¿Queréis dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo.

— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amigo con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que Draco es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

Él lo miró divertido.

— Preferiría convencerlo para que se lo quitara.

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

— Acabará animándose —Le contestó Ron con un gesto conspirador.

— No lo haré —le dijo Harry, aún oculto tras las manos.

— Sí lo harás —dijo Draco dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Ron pagaba el bikini rojo.

Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Harry imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —Le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba seguro. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Ron regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…

— Ron —lo interrumpió Harry—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿Podemos ocuparnos de Draco?

Ron lo miró de reojo.

— Claro, ¿Le pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del pergamino? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

— _Ni idea_ —Contestó y se dirigió a Draco—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

— No he dejado de repetírselo: Es_ imposible_.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

— Es muy testarudo. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que el quiere oír.

— Testarudo o no —añadió Harry dirigiéndose a Draco—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en ese pergamino.

Draco apartó la mirada.

—Harry, no lo agobies.

— Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Ron, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Draco, ¿Qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un Pergamino?

— Ser un Malfoy.

— ¡_Ooooh_! Eso queda claro—exclamó Ron con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Harry, puede que tenga razón. Yo te habría golpeado, siempre supe que tu arrogancia te traería problemas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el pergamino, o convocar a un espíritu, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?

Ron se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— Draco, ¿Dónde están tus antiguos amigos? Supe que te fuiste con algunos de ellos a Grecia.

Él inspiró hondo, cómo si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un Malfoy, normalmente sólo me seguían, pero tenía más contacto con Zabini.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— Recuerdo, tu amiguito y tú siempre sacaban chispas; lo comprendo perfectamente.

— No es por lo que crees —le contestó él agriamente.

Ron le ignoró.

— ¿Has intentado alguna vez comunicarte con Zabini?

— No nos hablamos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Draco.

— ¿Por qué no intentas comunicarte? —le sugirió Ron.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Harry.

Draco suspiró resignado, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlos a los dos. Con aspecto ofendido, se descubrió el brazo en donde todavía se veían señales de la marca tenebrosa. Le hizo una señal a Ron para que colocara la varita mágica en la marca, ya que él no podía usarla. Hace años Draco y sus amigos descubrieron la forma de llamarse gracias a la marca.

— Blaise, bastardo inútil, ven ahora mismo.

Harry alzó las manos.

— ¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Ron se rió.

— Muy bien —dijo Harry—.Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que llamar a _«Blaise, bastardo inútil»_. ¿Están de acuerdo?

— Por mí bien —contestó Ron.

Harry le dio la bolsa con la ropa de sus hermanos.

— Aquí están las cosas de Bill.

Ron miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está la camiseta de tirantes?

— Luego te la doy.

Ron se rió de nuevo.

Draco caminaba tras ellos, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda.

Afortunadamente, Harry había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. No entendía como prefería utilizar los objetos Muggles que la aparición.

Draco los observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Harry estuviese tan interesado en ayudarlo.

Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido realmente a Harry antes de la maldición. El habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud

_¿Qué tenía Harry que lo hacía parecer único?_

¿Qué había en el que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda?

No estaba muy seguro. Pero era un hombre muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como el.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.

Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Draco les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener. _Su corazón._ Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Draco contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Harry cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Draco, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! —Jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— ¡Steven! —gritó una mujer.  
Con un movimiento propio de una película, Draco saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado. Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Horrorizado, Harry observó cómo Draco se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado. El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Harry no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizado, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Draco.

— Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —Murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Draco no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos.

Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

_¿Estaban vivos?_

— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —Comentó un hombre tras él.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión.

Cuando vio que Draco comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido.

Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Draco se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener agarrado al pequeño?

Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño.

Harry le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

— No deberías haberte levantado —Le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Él no pareció prestarle atención.

Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud lo dejó asombrado. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un Malfoy consolando a un niño?

_A menos que hubiera sido Padre o que tuviese Hermanos pequeños..._

La mente de Harry giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Draco dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¡Señor!, ¿Era posible que Draco hubiese tenido hijos o hermanos? Y si era cierto, ¿_Dónde_ estaban esos niños?

¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— Steven —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?

— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Draco.

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— Sí, no es nada —Contestó, pero Harry percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.

— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Ron se acercaba.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo el pudiese escucharle—; pero he de confesar que los carruajes hacen menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.

A Harry le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Harry echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, Draco apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Harry intercambió una atónita mirada con Ron, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué_ demonios_ había hecho Draco?

¿Era humano, o no?

— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente —Insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.

— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Draco. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños rizos del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Harry observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que él recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano.

Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— ¿Draco? —Le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, Harry. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.

Harry se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

Pero no sólo estaba interesado en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo, cómo si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

— Tío, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Ron al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la Praline Factory!

— Ron, no creo que…

— ¿Qué es_ Praline_ ? —preguntó él.

— Es Ambrosía Cajún —explicó Ron—. Algo que debería estar a tu altura.

* * *

En contra de las protestas de Harry, Ron les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Draco, que subía en medio de los dos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!

Draco encogió los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, hombre no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Harry, ¿Te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Draco ante los halagos de Ron.

También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas.

Draco tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿Cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿Un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?

Era un saco de feromonas andantes.

Y ahora un héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para el. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre él. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la Praline Factory, en el último piso, Harry compró dos Pralines de azúcar y nueces y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció un praline a Draco. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras el lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor azucarado de una forma que hizo que a Harry le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos grises no dejaron de mirarlo mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está _delicioso_.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder Draco le colocó las manos en la cintura y lo alzó hasta apoyarlo sobre su pecho.  
Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Harry comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Draco profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarlo y alejarse de el.

— Tenías azúcar —Le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— Podías habérmelo dicho.

— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.

Harry no pudo rebatir su argumento.

Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Ron.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Draco inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— No te tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.

— No me encojo —insistió Harry. Joder, ¿Es que había eco?

Draco alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. El se apartó con rapidez.

— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.

Harry bajaba un escalón por delante de Draco, y él le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia lo rodeaba por completo, lo envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareado y protegido.

Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos marmoleas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en las venas se marcaban, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.

— Nunca has tenido un _Orgasmo_, ¿Verdad? —Le susurró él al oído.

Harry se atragantó con el Praline.

— Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso...

— He acertado, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…

— No es eso —le interrumpió el—; de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.

Vale, era una mentira. Pero él no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— ¿Con un_ hombre_?

— ¡Draco! —exclamó—. ¿Qué les pasa a Ron y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?

Él inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándola tanto a su cuello que Harry podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.

— ¿Sabes, Harry? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos... Que no serías _capaz_ de imaginarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. _Le creía._

Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que él dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a él también.

Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo.

— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

— Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.

Draco miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

— Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.

— Sí que lo haría.

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Draco se irguió.

Harry sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

Él rió amargamente.

— Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— El _Sexo_?

Los ojos de Draco llamearon.

— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler? ¿Dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.

Pero Justin había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevárselo a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de Voldemort y el final de la guerra, Justin le había asegurado que la cuidaría. Había estado junto a el, consolándolo y sosteniéndolo. Y, cuando finalmente confió en él por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, él le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— Lo siento mucho, Draco. De verdad. Pero no_ puedo_ hacerlo —Bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Ron y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Justin le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. El le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

_«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele_ —le dijo Justin—_ ¡Joder!, deja de llorar; acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»_

Para cuando Justin acabó, se sentía tan humillado y herido que se pasó días enteros llorando.

— ¿Harry? —La voz de Draco se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por el.

— No es nada —le contestó.

— Harry, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó Draco.

— Justin —susurró Ron.

Harry lo miró furioso, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Draco.

— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Draco apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Harry miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.

En ese momento, Harry se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Draco. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.  
Alta y negra, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una increíble figura.  
La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Draco.

Harry se encogió mentalmente. ¡Oh Señor!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío. Y lo último que el deseaba era una pelea en el estacionamiento.

Harry agarró a Draco de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria.  
Pero se negó a moverse.

— ¡Venga, Draco! —le dijo nervioso—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial.

Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Harry y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.

Mudo de asombro, Harry observó cómo Draco le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.


	7. Descendiente de los Pevell

_¡Holaa! :D_**  
**

_Ante todo, me disculpo la demora. _

_Voy actualizando a medida que actualice la Autora su historia en el otro Foro, de modo que no puedo presionarla n_n_

_La verdad, me llena de satisfacción y alegría saber que les fascina el Fic n_n Kaname os envía sus más profundos saludos y agradecimientos._

_Hoy es día feriado en mi país, y quise aprovecharlo para subir el nuevo capi. Espero que les guste ^^_

_Hoy no dejaré notas finales :3 _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! (K)_

* * *

**_Respuesta a Reviews Anónimos:_  
**

**__ **: Holaa! Espero que éstes bien (: Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! n_n Espero que te esté gustando el Libro, y que disfrutes el capi ^^ Greets!

**Lilus: **Hi, hi! =) Seh, realmente promete ser una historia apasionada y mucho más (L) Espero que te encante el capi. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Kagura: **Seeh, eso es lo bueno de desaparecerse un poco de los Fics (?) Lol. Me alegra mucho tu Review ñ_ñ ¡Disfruta del capi!

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Descendiente de los Pevell**

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Draco dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.

Harry abrió unos ojos como platos. No estaba muy seguro de qué le sorprendía más: Si el ataque de Draco al desconocido motero o el lenguaje que estaba usando.

Cómo él no dejaba de darle puñetazos, el tipo empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las de Draco.  
Olvidando por completo a Ron, Harry echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar lo que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre los dos hombres, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Draco, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —Gritó la chica que les acompañaba.

Harry se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse.

_¿Cómo es que conocía a Draco?_

La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar al motero y estorbar a Draco.

— Cielo, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —La mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Draco golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Draco, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!

El motero no se agachó y Draco le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

La mirada de Harry pasaba de raco a la mujer con total incredulidad, anonadado.

¿Cómo era posible que se conociesen?

— ¡Bleasi, corazón! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.

Ron se acercó hasta Harry.

— ¿Éste es Zabini ? —le preguntó Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser; pero jamás me habría imaginado a Zabini de motero.

— ¿Dónde está Medusa? —preguntó Draco a "Bleasi", mientras le agarraba para empujarle sobre la barandilla de madera.

— No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos de Draco de su camiseta.

— No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó Draco.

— ¡No lo sé!

Draco le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peores que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas?

¿Por qué lo había traicionado Zabini?

_¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo para que sufriera?_

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Draco.

— Comiendo; ¡demonios! No lo sé. ¡Hace una eternidad que no la veo!

Draco lo apartó de la barandilla de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.

— Tengo que encontrarla —dijo entre dientes—._ Ahora_.

En la mandíbula de Zabini comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camiseta.

— Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.

— Entonces quizás deba _matarte_ —le contestó Draco, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Súbitamente, los otros moteros reaccionaron para detenerlo.

Al acercarse a ellos, Zabini se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Draco y se interpuso entre éste y sus amigos.

— Dejadle en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No querréis luchar con él. Hacedme caso. Podría sacaros el corazón y hacer que os lo comierais antes de que cayeseis muertos al suelo.

Draco estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Harry sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

Una ira letal que parecía confirmar las palabras de Zabini.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó el más alto observando incrédulo a Draco—. No creo que sea capaz de tanto.

Zabini se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.

— Sí, bueno. Confiad en mí. Sus puños son como almádenas, y tiene la condenada habilidad de moverse tan rápido que no podréis esquivarlo.

A pesar de sus polvorientos pantalones de cuero negro y la desgarrada camiseta, Zabini se había puesto increíblemente guapo y no parecía estar agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su apuesto rostro podría ser hermoso si no llevase una perilla castaña rodeada de una barba de tres días, y el corte de pelo al estilo militar.

— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña del tipo familiar —continuó Zabini, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi querido amigo siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.

Los ojos de Draco lo fulminaron.

— Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.

En lugar de enfadarse, Zabini se rió a carcajadas.

— No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.

— Marchaos —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con vosotros más tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Draco—. Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.

— No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recordáis que os dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermanito está un poco cabreado conmigo, pero se le pasará.

Harry se apartó para dejar pasar a los moteros; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a los dos hombres con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero.

Totalmente ajeno a el, a Ron y a la mujer, Zabini caminó lentamente alrededor de Draco, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarle atentamente.

— ¡Joder, chico! —Exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado casi nada. Creía que eras mortal.

— Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro.

Los ojos de Zabini comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.

— Con una boca como ésa... ¡_Joder_, Draco!, no sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso. ¿Tan mal te educaron tus padres?

Draco volvió a agarrarlo por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano.  
Malfoy se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Harry podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.

— Déjame, Angelina —gruñó.

Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa. _¿Angelina?_

¿Sería posible?

— Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.

—_ Li-bé-ra-me_ —Volvió a decir Draco, recalcando cada sílaba.  
— Es mejor que lo hagas, Angelina —le dijo Blaise—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.

Angelina bajó el brazo. Draco liberó a su amigo.

— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Blaise. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Medusa.

— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de ella es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.

A Harry le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Zabini y a Angelina. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían ser realmente que su amiga de la infancia Angelina Jones estuviera aquí y ademas fuera la_ pareja_ de Zabini?

Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Ron.

— ¿Quién es Medusa? —le preguntó Harry.

— No estoy seguro, o es una chica que Draco hizo enfadar o el una gorgona que convierte a los hombres en piedra cuando la miran—le susurró.

— ¿Y para qué la necesita Draco?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Porque quizás fue ella quien le maldijo?

— Llámala —le dijo Draco con tono amenazador a Zabini.

— Llámala tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para ella.

— ¿Fuera de juego?

Zabini le respondió en un idima que Harry no entendio.

Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.

— Perdóname pero, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Draco—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado?

Él lo miró con regocijo.

— Porque me apetecía mucho.

— Muy bonito —le dijo Zabini lentamente a Draco, sin ni siquiera mirar a Harry—. No me ves desde hace… ¿Cuánto?, ¿Doce, Trece años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Zabini sonrió jocoso a Angelina—. Y mamá se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con los Magos de sangre limpia…

— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Zabini —le advirtió Draco entre dientes.

Zabini resopló.

— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por mi Apellido?

Draco le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

— Lo utilizo porque no creo que sigamos siendo tan hermanos como antes.

— Dime, ¿Me llamaste tan sólo para zurrarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?

— Para serte sincero, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.

— Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Zabini señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.

— Y entonces, ¿Por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Draco.

— Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Draco—, asumía que estabas muerto y que me llamaba alguien más cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.

Harry observó cómo las emociones abandonaban a Draco. Cómo si las hirientes palabras de Zabini hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A él también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.

— Mira —le dijo a Draco—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Pansy. No tenía forma de saber lo que Medusa iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor, cómo si Zabini lo hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Harry sabia que Pansy era una antugua amiga del colegio, yal parecer significaba mucho _mucho_ para Draco.

— ¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Draco con la voz ronca.

— Te lo juro, hermanito —contestó Zabini en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Angelina y de nuevo se centró en Draco—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.

— Ya —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los demas.

— Pero no lo hizo contigo, Draco —le dijo Angelina con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Pansy muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.

La furiosa mirada de Draco se endureció aún más.

Fue entonces cuando Zabini notó la presencia de Harry y de Ron. Los miró dos veces, sorprendido, como si acabasen de aparecer de repente en mitad del grupo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Amigos, ¿Acason no te acuerdas de Harry Potter y de Ronald? —contestó Draco, para sorpresa de Harry.

El rostro de "Cupido" adoptó una expresión dura y fría.

— No inventes. ¿_Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley_? Esto no puede ser.

Draco no respondió, pero la tirante mueca que torció sus labios afectó profundamente a Harry.

—¿Harry? –Pregunto sorprendida Angelina. —¡_OH DIOS SANTO_! ¡Harry, Ron, no lo puedo creer!

La escultural mujer se acercó a los muchachos y les dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para tí echarle el guante a Medusa. – dijo Zabini.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó.

— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como un esclavo, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerla delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.

Zabini perdió el color del rostro.

Súbitamente, Draco cogió una daga del cinturón de Zabini y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

Angelina jadeó horrorizada, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre.

Zabini abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Qué cabrón! —Jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas hechas por los Duendes.

— Ya lo sé —le respondió Draco mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de Medusa.

Harry contempló el horror en los ojos de Zabibi al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

— Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. Tío, ¿En _qué_ estaba pensando?

— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto.

Zabini asintió. Por primera vez, Harry vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.

— Muy bien, amigo mío. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar mas informacion sobre esto.— Lo consultaré y volveré en un momento —Le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Angelina—. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco alargó el brazo, agarró la varita mágica que Zabini llevaba oculta en su chaqueta.

— De este modo me aseguro de que regreses.

Zabini se agarró la cabeza; parecía bastante malhumorado.

— Ten mucho cuidado. Sabes que mi varita es muy especial.

— No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo funciona.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.

— Hasta ahora —se despidió Zabini dando una palmada, y junto con Angelina, se desapareció.

Harry retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. Todo esto parecía una locura pero si había alguien que pudiera ayudar a Draco ese era Zabini.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cortarme el pelo? —preguntó Draco inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Harry, consciente de que había cambiado el tema para, de ese modo, no tener que contestar a ninguna pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

— No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ellos —el dolor y el odio que se veían en su rostro eran tangibles.

Harry no sabía a que se refería, pero supuso que se trataba de su familia. Mas bien, de su Padre.  
De mala gana, asintió.

— Hay un lugar al otro lado.

— Por favor, llévame.

Y Harry lo hizo. Abrió la marcha de vuelta al centro comercial, hasta llegar al salón de belleza.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvo sentado en la silla con la estilista detrás.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere cortárselo? —Preguntó la chica, pasando las manos con una caricia reverente entre los largos y dorados mechones—. Le aseguro que es magnífico. La mayoría de los hombres están espantosos con el pelo largo, pero a usted le sienta de maravilla, ¡alao tiene tan saludable y suave! Me encantaría saber qué usa para acondicionarlo.

El rostro de Harry permaneció impasible.

— Córtelo.

La chica, una diminuta morena, miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Harry.

— ¿Sabe? Si tuviese esto en mi cama todas las noches y pudiese acariciarlo, no me gustaría nada que quisiese estropearlo.

Harry sonrió. _Si la chica supiera…_

— Es su pelo.

—Está bien —contestó con un suspiro resignado. Lo cortó justo por encima de los hombros.

— Más corto —dijo Draco mientras la chica se alejaba.

La estilista pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Está seguro?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Harry observó en silencio cómo la chica le cortaba el pelo dejándoselo con un estilo que recordaba a sus años en el colegio, con los cabellos lacios alborotados enmarcándole el rostro.

Estaba más deslumbrante que antes, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó la chica finalmente.

— Está bien —le respondió él—. Gracias.

Harry pagó el corte y le dio una propina a la chica. Miró a Draco y sonrió.

— Ahora te pareces más a tí.

Él volvió la cabeza con un gesto rápido, cómo si el le hubiese dado un bofetón.

— ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó Harry, preocupado por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño inadvertidamente.

Eso era lo último que Draco necesitaba.

— No.

Pero Harry lo intuía. Algo relacionado con su comentario le había herido._ Profundamente._

— Entonces —dijo Ron pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el centro comercial—, ¿No quieres que le digamos a tus padres?

Él lo miró de reojo, furioso.

— No, ni se te ocurra. Por mí parte, yo soy huérfano. Mi madre me abandono en Grecia por un amante y mi padre era un tirano que jamás le interesé. No creas que tuve una muy bonita infancia.

Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Harry. No era de extrañar que fuese tan duro.

Tan fuerte.

Lo asaltó una inquietud: _¿Lo habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez?_ Sólo una vez, sin que él tuviese que complacer a ése alguien primero.

Draco encabezaba la marcha y Harry observaba su andar sinuoso. Parecía un depredador esbelto y letal. Llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, y caminaba totalmente ajeno a las mujeres y hombres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso.

Harry nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Draco entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a él no le agradaría.

— Bueno —comentó Ron, y por su mirada, Harry supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no pillamos unas hamburguesas en el Hard Rock?

Draco frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.

— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que hablan en otro idioma? ¿Qué es_ «pillar una hamburguesa en el Hard Rock»_?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

— El Hard Rock es un restaurante.

Draco pareció horrorizado.

— ¿Comen en un sitio cuyo nombre anuncia que la comida es más dura que una Roca ?

Harry se rió aún más. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso? **(N/A: Juego de Palabras xP)**

— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.

Salieron del centro comercial y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al _Hard Rock Café._

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.

La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial.

— Su mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Draco con ojitos tiernos—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

La chica abrió la marcha contoneando las caderas, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.

Harry miró a Ron aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.

— No se lo tengas en cuenta —le contestó su amigo—. Nos ha colado por delante de diez personas.

La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.

— Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Draco—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.

— ¿Y nosotros somos invisibles? —preguntó Harry cuando la chica se alejó.

— Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Ron, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared.

Harry se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Draco ocupó un sitio a su lado.

El le ofreció el menú.

— No puedo leer esto —le dijo antes de devolvérselo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, avergonzado por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no sabes nada sobre la comida Muggle.

Draco se pasó una mano por la barbilla y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.

— Puede que no pero me encantaría comer _P__izza_...

— No vas a dejar de recordarme que escuchaste _todo_ lo que dije antes de que aparecieras, ¿Verdad?

— Me temo que no.

Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Ron apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano.

Entonces jadeó.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —Preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano. Para sorpresa de Harry, él permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.

— Harry, ¿Has visto _esto_?

El se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.

— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraído.

_Un tanto distraído, sí, claro. Eso es como decir que el Everest es un Adoquín._

Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el Oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una serpiente enroscada, e incrustadas entre el torso, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.

— Es hermoso —dijo Harry.

— Es un jodido Anillo de la Antigua Familia Malfoy, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó realmente interesado Ron.

Draco asintió sobriamente.

Ron soltó el aire totalmente anonadado.

— Harry, ¡No tienes_ ni idea_! Draco tuvo que pasar unas pruebas increíblemente peligrosas, él es alguien muy importante dentro de la familia Malfoy. No se lo daban a cualquiera —Y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionado.

— No lo estés —le contestó Draco.

Por primera vez en años, Harry envidió los conocimientos sobre las familias de Sangre Pura entre los Magos.

Pero no parecía necesitar ese grado de conocimiento para entender lo doloroso que debía haber sido para él pasar de ser un Mago prestigioso y poderoso, a un Esclavo gobernado por las mujeres y los hombres.

— Apuesto a que eras un poderoso Mago dentro de tu familia. —dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido le reconfortó.

— Hice lo que pude.

— Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuántos Magos —Continuó el.

Él sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía _años_.

— Pateé a unos cuantos gatitos, sí.

Harry se rió ante la indirecta.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Ron, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a la varita de Zabini?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Harry—. ¿Podemos?

Draco lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Con cuidado —advirtió a Ron mientras alargaba el brazo. La varita de Zabini era pequeña y delgada, cosa que siempre había atraído la atención.

— ¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeña?- Pregunto Harry.

Draco sonrió.

— ¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice:_ «El tamaño no importa»_?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero ni escucharla de un hombre que la tiene tan grande como tú.

— ¡Harry! —Jadeó Ron—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.

— He sido extremadamente comedido, considerando todo lo que vosotros me habéis dicho estos últimos días.

Draco le acaricio el cabello. Esta vez, Harry no se retiró.

Estaban haciendo progresos.

Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Harry rodeándolo.

_Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído._

La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con los ojos a Draco como si fuese el Especial del día.

Muy discretamente, Draco recogió la varita muy discretamente y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

— Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderle de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.

Harry le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. _¡Joder!_, ¿Es que Draco no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una mujer o un hombre se le ofreciera abiertamente?

_"¿Y eso no te incluye a tí?"_

Se quedó helado ante el giro de sus pensamientos. El se comportaba exactamente igual que los demás, mirándole el culo y babeando ante su cuerpo.

Era un milagro que él soportara su presencia.

Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí mismo que no lo trataría de aquel modo. Draco no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratado con respeto y dignidad.

Pidió el menú para los tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.

— Nosotros no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Ron.

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Draco—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que debería estar hambriento y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. ¿Preferiría otra _cosa_?

_¡Puaj!_ El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Harry le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz el pelo cobrizo.

— Está bien así, gracias —le dijo Draco.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿Puede hablar un poco más? —Le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Oh, por favor, diga mi nombre! Me llamo Mary.

— Gracias, Mary.

— ¡_Ooooh_! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Draco, cargada de deseo, se alejó de ellos.

— No puedo creerlo —Comentó Harry—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?

—_Sí_ —contestó él con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso_ odio_ mostrarme en lugares públicos.

— No dejes que te moleste —Le dijo Ron, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que lo saquemos más a menudo.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido.

— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.

Ron estalló en carcajadas.

Antes de que Harry pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Zabini entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Draco lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Harry percibió la tensión en su interior, cómo si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado. Arqueó una ceja ante el pelo corto de Draco, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ron.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco.

Zabini suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?

— Veamos… ¿Qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.

Zabini asintió.

— De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la Maldición_ jamás_ se podrá romper.

Draco se tomó la noticia mejor que Harry; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Harry miró a Zabini con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡_Dios Santo_!, mis amigos habrían removido Cielo y Tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle lo siento.

— Harry —lo amonestó Draco—. No le retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.

—Eso es cierto_ Pott_…

— Tócalo —Le interrumpió Draco— Y utilizaré la Daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón.

Zabini se movió para alejarse de él.

— Por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.

Draco le miró furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Cómo el hecho de que te acostaras con el prometido de Medusa. Tío, ¿En qué estabas pensando? No eras tan estúpido como para hacer eso, ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurrió?

— Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadado con ella en aquel momento —Dijo con amargura.

— Entonces deberías haber buscado a uno de sus sirvientes, para eso están.

— Ellos no fueron los que mataron a mi esposa. Fue Medusa.

Harry estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharle. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Zabini ignoró la abierta hostilidad de Draco.

— Bueno, Medusa aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —Gruñó Draco—. La prima mayor está enfadada conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a su prometido, ¿Es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquilo y dejara que ella matara a mí familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Harry se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Medusa por qué fue tras ellos?

Zabini se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— Claro, ¿Recuerdas cuando desertaste de las filas de los Mortífagos y cazaste tú mismo a algunos? Algunas de las familias de sangre pura no estaban muy contentas...

— Estábamos en guerra.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Medusa. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre tí sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú mismo.

Harry observó a Draco, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva.

— ¿Le has dicho a Medusa que quiero verla? —Le preguntó.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡_Maldición_! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Infierno durante toda la eternidad. Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de ella.

— ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!

Zabini asintió.

— Vale, pero si la matas, tendrás que vértelas con toda la familia Malfoy y no mencionar tu pase directo a Azkaban.

— ¿Y crees que me asusta?

— Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terco cómo una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú mismo te darías cuenta. ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira de la familia?

Por la expresión de Draco, Harry hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.

— Pero —continuó Zabini—, mi contacto señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Draco. Ambos esperaron a que Zabini se explicara.

En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del sombrío local.

— ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta_ mier_…? -Draco chasqueó los dedos repetidamente delante de los ojos de su amigo para recuperar su atención.

— ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

Zabini se arrellanó en el asiento.

— Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue un descendiente de los hermanos Pevelle la que originó la maldición, debes ser convocado por otro descendiente de ellos. Uno que también necesite algo de tí. Debes hacer un sacrificio por él y… —Entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

Hasta que Draco se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.

— ¿_Y_…?

Él le dio un empellón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.

— Bueno… —Continuó mirando a Harry y a Ron—. ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?

— Soy un Auror —le dijo Harry—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.

— Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche los jugosos cotilleos —Confesó Ron.

— De acuerdo entonces —convino Zabini, mientras miraba de nuevo a Draco—. Cuando el descendiente te invoque, no podrás meter tu _"Cucharita en su_ _jarrita de Mermelada" _ hasta el último día. Será entonces cuando deberán unirse carnalmente antes de la Medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar vuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si sales de ella o él en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al Pergamino y la Maldición seguirá vigente.

Draco maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

— Exactamente —Le contestó su amigo—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Medusa. No hay una puñetera forma de que aguantes treinta días sin tirarte a tu invocador.

— Ése no es el problema —dijo Draco entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a un Descendiente de los Pevell que me invoque.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Harry se incorporó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué significa lo de _«Descendiente de los Pevell»_?

Zabini encogió los hombros.

— Que tiene que ser uno de los Descendientes de los Hermanos de la Historia de los Tres Hermanos. Uno que tenga el Legado de alguna de las Reliquias.

— ... ¿_Cualquiera_ de las Reliquias? —Preguntó el.

— Sí.

Harry alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Draco.

— Draco, yo soy un Descendiente de los Tres Hermanos. Mi Legado es la _Capa de Invisibilidad._


	8. Luz en las Tinieblas

_Hello! (: _

_Disculpen la demora; la autora no ha podido subir más caps, de ahí el motivo de mi tardanza con las actualizaciones._

_Os manda muchos saludos ;) Sin más preámbulos, el capi. Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar ^^_

_¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, próximamente!_

_**Respuesta a Review anónimo:**  
_

**Guest: **Holaa! ^^ Jaja me alegra que a la final, te esté enganchando la historia ;) Créeme que promete muucho más XD! Espero que te guste el capi n.n Greets!

**AnnaGP: **De hecho, me pagan por hacerlo (? Lol. Don´t worry, también sé cuán odioso es esperar tanto tiempo por las actualizaciones :/ Pero esta vez no es culpa mía, voy actualizando a medida que la autora suba nuevos capis al otro foro y así xP Take Care!

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L)__  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este Fanfic..._ Será el más Sexoso que leerán en su vida_. LOL! Hahahh! ^^ Si eres de esas personas que estas acostumbrada a leer Lemmon yaoi/slash, pues bienvenida (o). Sino, aún éstas a tiempo de retroceder._ Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids._

* * *

**Capítulo 7 Luz en las Tinieblas**

Draco miró fijamente a Harry; su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir.

_¿Sería cierto? _

¿Podría atreverse a creerlo?

_¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…?_

— ¿Tú eres un _Descendiente_ de los Peverell? —Repitió, incrédulo.

— Sí —le respondió el, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro.

Zabini observó a su amigo con una mirada severa.

— ¿Ya habéis intimado vosotros dos?

— No —contestó Draco—. Aún no.

_Y pensar que había estado enfadado por eso…_

Harry había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida.

En ese momento lo besaría.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Zabini.

— Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado… Nunca he conocido a alguien que pudiese estar cerca de tí más de diez minutos sin arrojarse_ a…_

— Blaise —le cortó Draco, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de mujeres y hombres con los que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea _útil _?

— Una cosa más. La fórmula de mi contacto sólo tendrá éxito si Medusa no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

Draco apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de Medusa.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Medusa le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su prima había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión _«Rivalidad Fraternal»._

Draco dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.

— A mí no me mires —Replicó Zabini—. No soy de los suyos. —Alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi varita, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, Draco lo sacó del bolsillo y se la devolvió.

En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su amigo; una mirada de afecto sincero.

— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de formalidades. Y por favor, deja eso de _«Bastardo Inútil»_, ¡Joder! —Le miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Draco no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su amigo, y le pidió ayuda.

Zabini se levantó, miró a Harry y a Ron, y sonrió a Draco.

— Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza te acompañe.

Draco no habló mientras Zabini se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, cómo cualquier muggle. La camarera les trajo el pedido y él cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre.

Había perdido el apetito.

Harry cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado. Ron picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa.

Alzando la mirada, Harry se dio cuenta del ceño con que Draco lo observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le preguntó.

Él entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

— ¿Estás dispuesto realmente a hacer lo que Bleasi ha dicho?

Harry dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Draco usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche; sin compromisos ni promesas.

Draco se iría en cuanto acabase con el.

No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

¿_Por qué iba a querer quedarse un hombre como él, que bien podía tener a cualquier Ser de la Tierra comiendo de su Mano?_

Aun así, no podía condenarlo a seguir viviendo eternamente en un pergamino.

No cuando él era la Llave para liberarlo.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Harry en voz baja—; quiero saber cómo acabaste metido en el pergamino; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Draco se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo.

Pero él se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con él.

— Draco, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con los hombres.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres Virgen?

— Ojalá —Balbució Harry. Draco vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras le contestaba en un murmullo.

Avergonzado, él miró al suelo.

_"¡No!"_, rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando.

Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad.

— ¿Te han _violado_?

— No —Susurró el—. No… Exactamente.

La confusión disipó la ira de Draco.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Era joven y estúpido —Continuó él muy despacio.

Ron se impacientó.

— El muy cerdo se aprovechó de que Harry se sentía muy mal por todos los que murieron en la batalla con Voldemort. Él estaba realmente muy mal —Le contó Ron con voz áspera—. Era uno de esos sucios embusteros que te sueltan lo de _«Sólo quiero cuidarte»_, para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —Le preguntó Draco, incapaz de creerlo.

Harry asintió.

Una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltó.

No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle a Harry, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era.

Y quería vengarse en su nombre.

Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

— Sólo lo hice una vez —Confesó Harry en un murmullo—. Ya sé que la primera vez duele, pero no sabía que fuese así. Y el daño físico no fue el peor; lo más horrible fue el hecho de que no pareció importarle nada mi sufrimiento. Me sentí como si sólo estuviese allí para complacerle, cómo si ni siquiera fuese una persona.

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

_Sabía muy bien a lo que Harry se refería._

— Esa misma semana —Prosiguió el—, Cómo no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verlo. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas. Cuando me acerqué… —Un sollozo lo interrumpió.

— ... Él y su compañero de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos desfloraba más vírgenes ese año —Le contó Ron—. Harry les escuchó burlarse de el.

Una furia letal y siniestra lo poseyó. Él había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.

— Me sentí utilizado; cómo un estúpido —Murmuró Harry mirándolo. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos lo abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así. —Se tapó la cara con una mano, pero no antes de que Draco captara la humillación en su mirada.

— Lo siento mucho, Harry —Susurró él, abrazándolo.

Entonces eso era.

_Ésa era la fuente de sus Demonios. _

Lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma masculino lo rodeó.

Cómo ansiaba poder consolarlo. Y qué culpable se sentía. Él también había usado a Pansy.

Los dioses eran testigos de que él le había hecho a su esposa mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas.

Se merecía estar maldito, pensó con amargura.

Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Harry. Era un hombre honesto, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de él.

— No pasa nada, Harry —Lo consoló con ternura, envolviéndolo aún más entre sus brazos y acunándolo. Lo besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.

El alzó la vista muy sorprendido.

No podía creer que dijese algo así.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

— Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —Había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea del hombre que una vez había sido.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —Su mirada se ensombreció al soltarlo.

— Draco…

— Hazme caso, Harry. No lo merezco —Tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Cómo jefe de la familia Malfoy, fui implacable con todos, incluso contigo cuando aún estudiábamos. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo las manos de mi familia, mientras los hacían pedazos sin el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —Buscó la mirada de Harry—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como _yo_?

Harry recordó cómo Draco había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a Zabini para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué.

Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso.

Podría haberlo violado si hubiese querido.

Y en lugar de hacerlo, ese hombre que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarlo.

No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había _bondad_ en él.

Draco había sido un hombre que se apegó a las costumbres de su familia. Un hombre que se había criado en condiciones brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.

— ¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Harry.

Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula.

— Le mentí, la traicioné y la engañé, y al final, la maté.

Harry se tensó ante la inesperada confesión.

— ¿Tú... La _mataste_?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Puede que no fuese yo el que le quitara la vida, pero fui el responsable, después de todo. Si no… —Su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, la muerte me castigó.

Harry no pensaba quedarse así.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Zabini y yo habíamos hecho… —Draco enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban—. Fui un estúpido al creer que alguien podría amarme.

Harry alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Él lo miró. Estaba increíblemente hermoso allí sentado.

La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

_Nadie_ lo había mirado nunca de ese modo.

Ni siquiera Pansy. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su mujer lo miraba, o cuando lo acariciaba.

_Su corazón_, comprendió con un sobresalto.

Harry estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Pancy, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más.

Súbitamente, Zabini se materializó junto a Ron y miró a Draco con una tímida sonrisa.

— Olvidé decirte algo.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado.

— No sé por qué tenéis la costumbre de olvidaros de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese algo es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado esta vez?

Zabini no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su amigo.

— Cómo muy bien sabes, estás condenado a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzado a complacer al que te invoque.

Draco lanzó una rápida mirada a Harry y su miembro se tensó malévolamente en respuesta.

— Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.

— ¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pases sin poseerlo, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás un loco desesperado por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, hermano, sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el Cruciatus será como si fueras al Paraíso.

Ron jadeó.

Una ira amarga se extendió por las venas de Draco mientras observaba a Zabini.

— Os _odio_.

Zabini asintió.

— Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, estoy muy arrepentido.

Con las emociones revueltas, Draco no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolado, lo único que veía era el rostro de Pansy en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor.

Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a él, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran_ Inocentes_.

Zabini depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a él.

— Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.

— "Cuídate de los regalos de los Magos" —Recitó Draco amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre un lecho de satén azul oscuro.

Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo.

— ¿Duendes?

Su amigo asintió.

— Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —Esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Harry— Alejado de él.

Draco tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenado a algo.

— Eso es inhumano —Balbució Harry.

Zabini le dedicó una mirada feroz.

— Nene, hazme caso; si no lo encadenas, lo lamentarás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Draco.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Depende mucho de tí y del autocontrol del que dispongas. —Espetó Zabini—. Conociéndote, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.

Draco cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su amigo. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente.

Blaise le palmeó la espalda.

— Buena suerte.

Draco no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Zabini resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años, era a dejar que el destino se saliera con la suya.

Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era un esclavo, y un esclavo seguiría siendo.

— ¿Draco? —le llamó Harry—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Harry. Llévame a casa y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herido.

_La idea era totalmente tentadora, pero..._

— ¡Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre!, Incluso, ¡Podría ser la única que tengas!, ¿Has sido convocado antes por algún Descendiente de los Pevell?

— No.

— Entonces, debemos hacerlo.

— No lo entiendes —Le dijo entre dientes—. Si lo que Blaise dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo mismo.

— ¿Y quién serás?

— Un _monstruo_.

Harry le miró con escepticismo.

— No creo que pudieras serlo.

Él lo observó, furioso.

— Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. —El estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Harry —Concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.

— ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? —Preguntó él súbitamente—. Quizás fui yo el que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que yo te liberara.

Draco contempló a Ron a través de la mesa.

— Me convocaste porque Ron te engañó. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuántas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a un hombre decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.

— Pero es posible que…

— No hay peros que valgan, Harry. No estaba predestinado.

El bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca.

Distrayéndose un poco, acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.

— ¡Qué bonito! —Exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?

— No.

— ¿Y qué es? —Insistió curioso.

— Medusa lo grabó a fuego —Respondió él, ignorando la pregunta.

Ron se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.

— Dice: _«Maldito seas por toda la eternidad y más allá»_.

Harry dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Draco a los ojos.

— No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propia prima quien te hiciese algo así.

— Cómo dijo Zabini, sabía que no debía tocar al prometido de Medusa.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— Porque fui un estúpido.

Harry rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo.

_¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?_

— ¿Y qué te hizo…?

— No me apetece hablar del tema —Le espetó.

Él le soltó el brazo.

— ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Draco? Apuesto a que siempre has sido uno de esos tipos que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Uno de ésos que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Pansy?

Draco apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos le embargaban.

Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de abandono y desamor.

_Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…_

— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve solo.

Harry sufría por él. Pero no podía permitir que se conformara.

De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarle a que luchara por romper la Maldición.

Debía haber algún modo de hacerle luchar.

_Y en ese momento, juró encontrarlo._


	9. Cuidado con la Oscuridad

_Hello! ^^_

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que la Autora se demora su buen tiempo en actualizar :/_

_Anyway, espero que disfruten el capi n.n_

_¡Oh! Y a las personas que les gusta el AlxScorp con tintes de ScorpxJames... Hace días subí un new fic :P Se llama "El Novio de mi Hermano" 8) _

_Cuando puedan, pasen y comenten en sus tiempos libres, yeah ;)_

_Este capi me fascina, es uno de mis favoritos :3_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus Favs, Lecturas y sobretodo, sus Reviews! ^^_

_¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Cuidado con la Oscuridad**

Draco y Harry ayudaron a Ron a buscar un sitio seguro para desaparecerse, antes de regresar a casa sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes por la noche.

— Has estado muy callado —Le dijo Harry mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo. Observó cómo la mirada de Draco seguía el movimiento de los automóviles que pasaban junto a ellos. Parecía perdido, como alguien que se debatiera en el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad.

— No sé qué decir —Respondió tras una breve pausa.

— Dime cómo te sientes.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Harry se rió.

— Definitivamente, eres un típico macho —le dijo—. ¿Sabes? Las veces en que ayudo a mis amigos con sus problemas sexuales en el ministerio, los que se creen muy machos, son los más difíciles. Llegan, se sientan junto a mí para no decir prácticamente nada. Jamás lograré entenderlo.

Draco bajó la vista hasta su regazo, y él observó el modo en que acariciaba distraídamente su anillo con el pulgar.

— Dijiste que eras un Auror y que además eras como un sexologo, ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

El semáforo se puso en verde y se internaron de nuevo en el tráfico.

— Tú y yo estamos en el mismo negocio, más o menos. Ayudo a las personas que tienen problemas con sus parejas. Compañeras de trabajo que tienen miedo de tener relaciones íntimas con los hombres, o mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres un poco más de la cuenta y viceversa.

— ¿Ninfómanas?

Harry asintió.

— He conocido a unos cuántas.

— Apuesto a que sí.

— ¿Y los hombres? —preguntó él.

— No son fáciles de ayudar. Como ya te he dicho, no suelen hablar mucho. Tengo un par de compañeros que sufren de "miedo escénico"…

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Algo que estoy completamente seguro que tú no padecerías jamás —Le contestó, pensando en la continua y arrogante persecución a la que él le sometía. Se aclaró la garganta y se lo explicó—. Son hombres que tienen miedo de que sus compañeras se rían de ellos cuando están en la cama.

— ¡Ahh!

— También tengo un par que abusan verbalmente de sus parejas, y otros dos que quieren cambiarse de sexo…

Tomó una curva y se adentraron en su vecindario.

Draco permaneció callado tanto rato que estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que era la radio cuando, de repente, él preguntó:

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos?

— No lo sé —le respondió con franqueza—. Supongo que se remonta a mi infancia, una época de muchas inseguridades para mí. Sabes que mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas tenia un año y mis tíos no eran exactamente unos padres adoptivos muy cariñosos. Mi tía era una ama de casa…

— ¿Cómo era tu tia?

— Era una mujer que se queda en casa y hacia las cosas típicas de las madres. Sabes, en el fondo, nunca me trataron como a una persona, por eso, cuando estaba cerca de otros niños, no sabía cómo comportarme. Ni qué decir. Me asustaba tanto que me ponía a temblar. Finalmente, entre al colegio y conocía a Ron y a Hermione y, después de un tiempo, mejoré bastante.

— Excepto con los hombres.

— Ésa es una historia totalmente diferente —le dijo, suspirando—. De adolescente era un chico desgarbado, y los chicos del colegio no se acercaban a mí, y si lo hacían era por que era el famoso Harry Potter. La mayoría de las veces se burlaban de mí. Tu más que nadie lo sabes.

— Lo recuerdo, incluso yo. Pero era por que… Por que era una sepiente y tú un León. -Se excusó, desviando la mirada-. ¿Y los demás?

Harry se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Por lo menos, esos viejos recuerdos habían dejado de molestarlo. Finalmente los había superado.

— Porque era escuálido, tenía orejas de soplillo y mi cicatriz.

— ... ¿Que estabas escuálido?

— Si.

Harry hubiese jurado que podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mirada de Draco mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo. Mirándolo de reojo, confirmó sus sospechas. De hecho, lo estaba observando como si se hubiese quitado la camisa y estuviera en mitad de…

— Tu cuerpo es perfecto.

— Gracias —Le respondió con torpeza, aunque curiosamente se sentía halagado por un cumplido tan poco convencional—. ¿Y tú?

— Yo no soy escuálido -Lo dijo con un tono tan inexpresivo y serio que Harry no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— No era eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?

— Ya te lo he dicho.

El le miró furioso.

— En serio.

— En serio. Luchaba, comía, bebía, estudiaba; me acostaba con mujeres o con hombres y me bañaba. Normalmente, en ese orden.

— Todavía tenemos problemas con esto de la falta de confianza, ¿No? —preguntó Harry de forma retórica.  
Asumiendo un papel de psicólogo, cambió a un tema que a él le resultara más fácil.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sentiste cuando participaste en la batalla con Voltdemod?

— No sentí nada.

— ¿No estabas asustado?

— ¿De qué?

— De morir, o de que te hirieran.

— No. -La sinceridad de su sencilla respuesta consiguió desconcertarle.

— ¿Y cómo es que no tenías miedo?

— No tienes miedo a morir cuando no tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo.

Impresionado por sus palabras, Harry tomó el camino de entrada a su casa.

* * *

Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar un tema tan serio por el momento, bajó del coche y abrió el maletero.

Draco cogió las bolsas y lo siguió hasta la casa.

Se dirigieron a la planta alta. Harry sacó sus cómodos vaqueros del vestidor e hizo sitio en los cajones para poder guardar la ropa nueva de Draco.

— Veamos —dijo, arrugando las bolsas vacías para arrojarlas a la papelera de mimbre, colocada junto al armario—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te apetece una noche tranquila o prefieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Su hambrienta mirada lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que ardiera al instante.

— Ya conoces mi respuesta.

— Vale. Un voto a favor de arrojarse al cuello del Auror, y otro en contra. ¿Alguna otra alternativa?

— ¿Qué tal una noche tranquila en casa, entonces? -Propuso un tanto fastidiado.

— De acuerdo —respondió Harry distraído, mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono—. Déjame que compruebe los mensajes y después prepararemos la cena.

Draco siguió colocando su ropa, mientras él llamaba al servicio de contestador y hablaba con ellos.  
Acababa de doblar la última prenda cuando percibió una nota de alarma en la voz de Harry.

— ¿Dijo qué quería?

Draco se giró para poder observarlo. Tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, y sujetaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le dio mi número de teléfono? —Preguntó enfadado—. Ellos jamás deben saber mi número. ¿Puedo hablar con su Superior?

Draco se acercó a el.

— ¿Algo va mal?

Harry alzó la mano, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio para poder escuchar lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo.

— Muy bien —dijo tras una larga espera—. Tendré que cambiar el número de nuevo. Gracias —colgó el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó él.

Harry resopló irritado mientras se frotaba el cuello.

— La Compañía acaba de contratar a esta chica y, como es nueva, le dio mi número privado a un tipo que acaba de salir de Azkaban. Ella no sabe nada del mundo mágico.

Hablaba tan rápido que a Draco le costaba trabajo seguirlo.

— Bueno, se supone que lo estaba ayudando con sus problemas de autocontrol —prosiguió sin detenerse—. Jamás habría aceptado a un hombre así, pero Luanne, la Auror a cargo de Jenkins, no es tan selectiva. La semana pasada tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad a toda prisa, por una emergencia familiar. Así es que Ron y yo tuvimos que repartirnos sus presos para custodiarlos mientras ella está fuera. Aún así, no quise quedarme con este hombre tan horripilante, pero Ron no pasa consulta los viernes, y él tiene que acudir los miércoles y los viernes debido al régimen de libertad condicional.

Harry lo miró con el pánico reflejado en sus pálidos ojos verdes mientras continuaba:

— Pero yo no quise atenderlo, y el supervisor de su caso me juró que no habría ningún problema. Dijo que el tipo no representaba una amenaza. Para nadie.

Draco sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza por la cantidad de información que Harry estaba soltando, y que él era incapaz de comprender en su mayor parte.

— ¿Eso es un problema?

— Es un poquito espeluznante —dijo con las manos temblorosas—. Es un acosador. Acaban de darle de alta del departamento de psiquiatría de San Mungo; al parecer se mueve muy bien en el mundo Muggle.

— ¿Un acosador? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? No creo que te corresponda eso. ¿Por qué no lo detienen las autoridades del mundo muggle?

— A pesar de ser un tipo nefasto, la comunidad muggle lo acogió bien, por eso tiene libertad condicional.

Draco estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ése en el que los hombres se negaban a proteger a sus mujeres y niños de la depravación?

— En mi mundo, no permitíamos que personas así se acercaran a nuestras familias. Nos asegurábamos de que no andarán sueltos por nuestras calles.

— ¡Bienvenido al Mundo Muglee! —Exclamó Harry con amargura—. Aquí hacemos las cosas de un modo… Distinto.

Draco movió la cabeza, ensimismado, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas de este mundo que le resultaban extrañas. No podía entender a esta gente, ni su modo de vida.

— No encajo en este mundo —Masculló.

— Draco…

Se alejó cuando vio que Harry se acercaba a él.

— Harry, sabes que es así. Supongamos que rompemos la Maldición; ¿De qué me va a servir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? Ya no tengo mi varita, posiblemente cuando los otros Aurores se enteren de mí, querrán apresarme o que se yo. Además, no puedo entender tu mundo, no sé conducir y no tengo posibilidades de trabajar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. Me siento perdido…

Harry se estremeció ante la evidente angustia que Draco intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo estás un poco agobiado. Pero lo haremos pasito a pasito. Te enseñaré a conducir y a comprender. Y con respecto al trabajo… Sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo sé. Además de ser un Mago, ¿A qué otra cosa te dedicabas con tu familia?

— Era sólo un Mago, Harry. Lo único que sé hacer es blandir una varita y hacer Pociones. Nada más.

Harry tomó su cara entre las manos y lo miró con dureza.

— No te atrevas a abandonar ahora. Me has dicho que no tenías miedo a luchar, ¿Cómo puedes asustarte por esto?

— No lo sé; pero me asusta.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces; Harry percibió que Draco le había permitido acercarse. No de forma muy íntima, pero por la expresión de su rostro se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo su vulnerabilidad ante el. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que admite fácilmente ese hecho.

— Yo te ayudaré.

La duda que reflejaban los ojos grises hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos amigos —le respondió con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Zabini?

— Ya viste su reacción. No tengo amigos.

— Ahora sí.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó en la frente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. El cálido aroma del sándalo lo inundó mientras escuchaba cómo el corazón de Draco latía frenéticamente bajo su mejilla rodeada por sus bíceps blancos como la leche. Fue un gesto tan tierno que a Harry le llegó al alma.

— De acuerdo, Harry —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo intentaremos. Pero prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño.

Harry lo miró ceñudo, intentando comprender.

— Estoy hablando en serio. Una vez que me pongas los grilletes, no me sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Júralo.

— Pero…

— ¡Júralo! —insistió él con brusquedad.

— Muy bien. Si no puedes controlarte, no te liberaré. Pero yo también quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Él se apartó un poco y lo miró con escepticismo. No obstante, siguió abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué?

Harry apoyó las manos sobre sus fuertes bíceps y sintió cómo la piel de Draco se erizaba bajo su contacto. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con una de las expresiones más tiernas que el había visto nunca.

— Prométeme que no vas a desistir —le dijo—, que vas a intentar acabar con la Maldición.

Lo miró con una sonrisa extraña.

— Está bien. Lo intentaré.

— Y lo lograrás.

Draco sonrió al escuchar su comentario.

— Tienes el optimismo de un niño.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Cómo Peter Pan.

— ¿Peter_ qué_? -El se alejó de sus brazos de mala gana. Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

— Acompáñame, esclavo mío, y te contaré quiénes son Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿Ése chico nunca se hizo mayor? —Preguntó Draco mientras preparaban la cena.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, ya que él no se había quejado cuando le pidió que se encargara de la ensalada. Parecía bastante acostumbrado a usar cuchillos para cortar comida. Sin muchas ganas de investigar aquella pequeña peculiaridad, se concentró en la salsa para los tallarines.

— No. Regresó a la Isla con Campanita.

— Interesante.

Harry metió una cuchara en la salsa y, poniendo una mano debajo para que no goteara, se la acercó a Draco para que la probase, después de haberla enfriado.

— Dime qué te parece.

Él se inclinó, abrió la boca y dejó que Harry le diera a probar la salsa. Observó cómo la saboreaba.

— Está deliciosa.

— ¿Demasiada sal, quizás?

— No, está perfecta.

Harry sonrió alegremente.

— Ten —le dijo Draco, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso. Harry abrió la boca, pero él no se lo dio; aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarlo a conciencia.

¡_Cielo santo_!

Una lengua con tal capacidad de movimiento debería ser inmortalizada con un monumento, o encontrar el modo de conservarla para la posteridad. Semejante tesoro no podía desaparecer. Y esos _labios_…

Mmm, Harry no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer. Draco lo sujetó por la cintura apretándolo contra sus caderas, justo sobre el lugar donde su miembro se tensaba bajo los vaqueros. ¡_Por amor de Dios_!, este hombre estaba maravillosamente dotado y Harry comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que desplegara todos sus encantos sexuales para él.

¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo así?

Sentía cómo Draco se tensaba, y cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Estaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión, y Harry empezaba a temer que, si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguno de los dos iba a ser capaz de parar después.

Aunque no le apetecía nada separarse de él, dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el tórrido abrazo.

— Draco, compórtate. -Jadeando, observó la lucha que sostenía consigo mismo mientras lo devoraba con los ojos.

— Sería mucho más sencillo comportarse si no fueses tan jodidamente deseable.

El comentario fue tan inesperado que el se rió con ganas.

— Lo siento —Le dijo, captando el gesto irritado de Draco—. Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a tí, yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas como ésa. La última vez que alguien me dijo un cumplido, fue el de un chico llamado Rick Glysdale. Vino a recogerme a casa, íbamos a tener una cita, me miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

_« ¡Joder!, te has arreglado más de lo que esperaba»._

Draco resopló.

— Me preocupan los hombres de tu Mundo Muggle, Harry. Todos parecen ser unos completos imbéciles.

Riéndose de nuevo, Harry le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la olla para sacar la pasta del agua antes de que se pasara. Mientras echaba los tallarines en el escurridor, se acordó del pan.

— ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las_ baguettes_? -Draco se acercó al horno y se inclinó, ofreciéndole a Harry una suculenta visión de su parte trasera. El se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se esforzaba por no acercarse y pasar la mano por ese firme y hermoso trasero.

— Están a punto de quemarse.

— ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Puedes sacarlas? —le preguntó, intentando no derramar el agua que estaba hirviendo.

— Claro —Draco cogió el trapo de la encimera, y comenzó a sacar el pan. De repente, soltó un juramento que llamó la atención de Harry. El se giró y vio que el trapo estaba ardiendo.

— ¡Allí! —exclamó, quitándose de en medio—. Échalo al fregadero. -Él lo hizo, pero al pasar por su lado, le rozó la mano con el trapo y Harry siseó de dolor.

— ¿Te he quemado? —le preguntó.

— Un poco.

Draco hizo una mueca al cogerle la mano para examinarle la quemadura.

— Lo siento —Le dijo, un momento antes de llevarse el dedo de Harry a la boca.

Atónito, no fue capaz de moverse mientras Draco pasaba la lengua por la sensibilizada piel de su dedo. A pesar de la quemazón de la herida, la sensación era muy agradable. Muy, _muy_ agradable.

— Eso no le viene bien a la quemadura —Susurró.

Con el dedo aún en la boca, Draco le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y alargó el brazo para abrir el grifo, que estaba a su espalda. Hizo un círculo completo con la lengua alrededor del dedo una vez más antes de abrir la boca y colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Sosteniéndole el brazo para que el agua aliviara el escozor de la quemadura, se acercó a la planta de Aloe, que estaba en alféizar de la ventana, y cortó un trozo.

— ¿Conoces las propiedades del Aloe? —le preguntó confundido.

— Sus propiedades curativas se conocían mucho antes de que yo naciera. Además, no te olvides que era muy bueno en Pociones. —respondió él. Cuando frotó el dedo con la viscosa savia de la planta, Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

El asintió con la cabeza. Con la ternura y el deseo reflejados en los ojos, Draco contempló sus labios como si aún pudiese percibir su sabor.

— Creo que, a partir de ahora, dejaré que seas tú el que se encargue del horno —le dijo.

— Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Hary se apartó de él y sacó las baguettes, que aún eran comestibles.

Sirvió los platos y precedió a Draco hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentaron a comer en el suelo, delante del sofá, mientras veían _Matrix_.

— Me encanta esta película —dijo él cuando empezaba la película. Draco colocó el plato sobre la mesita de café y se acercó a Harry.

— ¿Siempre comes en el suelo? —le preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Fascinado por la armonía de sus movimientos, Harry observó atentamente cómo la mandíbula de Draco se tensaba al masticar.

¿No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo por la que no se le hiciese la boca agua? Comenzaba a entender por qué el resto de sus invocadores lo habían utilizado.

La idea de mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación durante un mes estaba empezando a resultarle muy tentadora.

_Y además tenían aquellos grilletes…_

— Bueno —dijo alejando su mente de aquella maravillosa y pulcra piel, y de lo bien que se vería si Draco estuviese totalmente desnudo y desparramado sobre su colchón—, está la mesa del comedor, pero puesto que la mayoría de las noches estoy solo, prefiero tomarme un tazón de sopa en el sofá.

Draco giró de forma magistral el tenedor sobre la cuchara, hasta que los tallarines estuvieron perfectamente enrollados.

— Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Yo me cuido solo.

— No es lo mismo.

Harry lo miró ceñudo. Había algo en su voz que le indicaba que no lo decía desde el punto de vista machista. Draco hablaba desde el corazón y basándose en su propia experiencia.

— Supongo que todos necesitamos alguien que nos cuide, ¿verdad? —susurró Harry. Él giró la cabeza para ver la televisión, pero no antes de que Harry captara el destello del deseo en sus ojos. Observó mientras permanecía unos minutos atento a la película. Aun distraído, comía de forma impecable.

Harry estaba todo cubierto de manchas de salsa, y él ni siquiera había dejado caer una sola gota.

— Enséñame cómo haces eso —le dijo. Draco lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?

— Lo que haces con la cuchara. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. No consigo que mis tallarines acaben enrollados en el tenedor; se quedan todos sueltos y a veces es todo un lío.

— Claro, y no queremos que nos rodeen un montón de tallarines gigantes que lo dejen todo hecho un asco, ¿verdad?

_Harry se rió porque sabía que no hablaba precisamente de los tallarines..._

— A ver, ¿cómo lo haces?

Draco tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa a un lado.

— Veamos, así me resultará más fácil enseñártelo. -Y se deslizó entre el sofá y Harry.

— Draco… —le advirtió el.

— Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que quieres.

— Hum… —exclamó dubitativo. De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir su proximidad le calara hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. La calidez del pecho de Draco se extendió por su espalda cuando la rodeó con sus maravillosos brazos.

Al sentarse tras él, Harry dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, Harry notó su erección presionándole en la cadera. Esta vez no se sorprendió.

Curiosamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrase.

Sentía el poder y la fuerza de Draco mientras su cuerpo fibroso y esbelto se acomodaba tras él, dejándolo sin aliento y muy inseguro.

Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior, jamás le había ocurrido algo así.

¿Qué tenía Draco que le hacía sentirse tan protegido y feliz?

Si se trataba de la maldición, deberían cambiarle el nombre, porque no había nada malévolo en las sensaciones que lo embargaban.

— Muy bien —le dijo Draco, y su aliento le rozó la oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica lo traspasara. Al instante, le cogió las manos y los dos juntos sostuvieron los cubiertos.

Draco cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a sandalo que desprendía el cabello de Harry. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en la tarea de enseñarle a comer tallarines, y olvidarse de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor.

Harry deslizó provocativamente los dedos entre los suyos, intensificando de ese modo las sensaciones que su piel cálida y suave producían en Draco. Un nuevo tipo de desesperación se adueñó de Draco.

Una que no era capaz de nombrar. Sabía lo que quería de Harry, y no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo.

Pero no se atrevía a pensar en eso.

No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

Harry no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar

Un hecho esencial:_ No se merecía un hombre como Él._

Jamás lo había merecido…

Abrió los ojos y le mostró el modo de usar la cuchara para ayudarse a enrollar los tallarines en el tenedor.

— ¿Ves? —Murmuró, acercándole el tenedor a los labios—. Es sencillo.

Harry abrió la boca y Draco introdujo con cuidado el tenedor. Mientras lo sacaba, deslizándolo entre sus labios, sintió que experimentaba una nueva forma de tortura.

El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, y su sentido común le decía que se alejara de Harry.

Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía. Tanto tiempo sin tener un amigo…

No podía dejarlo ahora. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Así que siguió dándole de comer.

Harry se reclinó entre sus brazos. Apartó las manos de las suyas y dejó que él tomara el control. Mientras masticaba los tallarines, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a Draco. Él le mordisqueó los dedos al ponérselo en la boca.

Harry sonrió y le acarició el mentón mientras masticaba. ¡_Ufff_! La forma en que se tensaba ese músculo bajo su mano… le encantaba cómo se movía su cuerpo, cómo se relajaban y se contraían sus músculos, por muy pequeño que fuese el esfuerzo.

Un hombre como él jamás podría cansarse de mirarlo.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y, mientras tanto, Draco le robó unos cuantos tallarines.

— ¡Oye, tú! —le dijo bromeando—. Eso es mío.

Sus tormentosos ojos grises resplandecieron al sonreír, y le ofreció de nuevo el tenedor para que siguiera comiendo.

Mientras masticaba, Harry le acercó la copa de vino a los labios.

Desafortunadamente, no calculó bien y la alejó demasiado pronto, con lo que el vino se derramó por su barbilla y cayó sobre la camisa.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, limpiándole la barbilla con los dedos. Su incipiente barba le raspaba la piel—. ¡Jesús!

_"¡La que he formado!"_

A él no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y se dedicó a lamer el vino que caía por sus dedos.  
Harry dejó escapar un gemido. Draco le lamía los dedos y los mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad, y Harry se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Uno a uno, los fue limpiando meticulosamente. Y cuando acabó, le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios.

Pero no fue el beso exigente y fiero al que el moreno estaba acostumbrado. El que utilizaba para seducirlo y devorarlo.

Éste fue suave y tranquilo. Tierno. Los labios de Draco eran delicados pero exigentes.

Entonces se alejó.

— ¿Aún tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

— Sí —Balbució Harry, sin referirse a la comida; sino a los apetitos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando junto a él.

Draco le ofreció más tallarines.

Cuando Harry le acercó la copa nuevamente para calmar su sed, Draco le cubrió la mano con la suya mientras lo observaba con ojos risueños.

Así siguieron, dándose de comer y deleitándose en su mutua compañía, hasta el final de la película. Draco pareció muy interesado en las luchas finales.

— Vuestras armas son fascinantes —comentó.

— Supongo que para un Mago deben serlo.

Él la miró de reojo y siguió atento a la película.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Matrix?

— Las alegorías.

Él asintió.

— Tiene influencias de Platón.

— ¿Conoces a Platón? —le preguntó sorprendido.

— Lo estudié cuando era joven.

Una vez acabó la película, lo ayudó a recoger la cocina.

Cuando Harry cargaba el lavavajillas, sonó el teléfono.

— No tardaré nada —le dijo mientras corría hacia la salita para contestar.

— Harry, ¿Eres tú?

Se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Rodnay Carmichael.

— Hola, señor Carmichael —lo saludó fríamente.

En ese momento, habría matado a Luanne por marcharse de la ciudad.

Tan sólo había tenido una sesión con Rodney, el miércoles, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que deseara enviarle una carta con su lechusa para que buscase a Luanne y la trajera de vuelta.

El tipo le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy, Harry? No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad? Podría llevarte…

— ¿No le cambió Lisa su cita?

— Sí, pero estaba pensando que podíam…

— Mire, señor Carmichael, no atiedo en casa. Le veré a la hora de su sesión en el Ministerio. ¿De acuerdo?

La línea se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Harry?

Harry saltó y casi chilló al escuchar la voz de Draco a su espalda.

Draco lo observaba con curiosidad, con una expresión que muy bien podría haber encontrado divertida si no hubiese estado tan aterrorizado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

— Sí, lo siento —dijo, colgando el teléfono—. Era ese mortifago del que te hablé. Rodney Carmichael. Me saca de quicio.

— ¿Qué?

— Que me pone muy nervioso —Por primera vez, agradecía muchísimo la presencia de Draco. De no estar él, se habría ido a casa de Ron y Hermione, en busca de su hospitalidad durante el fin de semana—. Venga —le dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina—. ¿Nos vamos arriba y empiezo a enseñarte a usar la computadora?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— No abandonas, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Muy bien —le respondió, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba—. Acepto que me des clases si te pones el bikini roj…

— No, no y _no_ —dijo Harry, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera y girándose para mirarlo—. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Draco se acercó y acarició la suave mejilla del moreno.

— ¿No sabes que necesito una motivacion me anime a aprender? ¿Y qué mejor motivación que tú vestido con…?

Harry le colocó los dedos sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

— Si me pongo eso, dudo mucho que vayas a aprender algo que no sepas ya.

Draco le mordisqueó los dedos.

— Prometo comportarme bien.

Sabiendo que era una idea pésima, dejó que lo convenciera.

— Será mejor que te comportes —le advirtió, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras acababa de subir los escalones.

Harry entró en el enorme vestidor que su padrino había convertido en biblioteca años atrás, y rebuscó en los estantes hasta encontrar su viejo cuento de Peter Pan.

Draco rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el deplorable atuendo.

Intercambiaron objetos en el centro de la habitación. Harry corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se cambió de ropa pero, tan pronto como se contempló en el espejo, con la diáfana prenda roja, fue incapaz de moverse.

¡_Puajj_!

Si Draco la veía con esas pintas saldría dando alaridos de la habitación.

Incapaz de soportar la humillación de verlo decepcionado por su cuerpo, se quitó el bikini y se puso su sencillo pantalón a cuadros y una plallera. Se envolvió en su grueso albornoz antes de regresar a la habitación.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto eso?

— Mira, no soy idiota. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que hace que los hombres babeen.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?, ¿Que eres un Dementor?

Harry frunció el ceño ante su lógica.

— No.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tu cuerpo no despierta el deseo de un hombre?

— Porque no soy ciego, ¿Vale? Los hombres no babean por mí del mismo modo que lo hacen contigo. ¡Maldita sea!, me considero afortunado cuando se dan cuenta de que estoy aqui.

— Harry —masculló Draco, levantándose. Se puso en pie y se detuvo a los pies de la cama—. Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Harry obedeció. Draco lo colocó exactamente enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero.

— ¿Qué ves? —le preguntó.

— A ti.

Él le sonrió. Inclinándose, apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Qué ves cuando te miras?

— Veo a alguien que necesita subir de seis a nueve kilos y comprarse un cargamento de bronceador para que esa piel no se vea tan paliducha y escuálida.

A Draco no pareció hacerle gracia. Le pasó las manos por la cintura, hasta la parte delantera de su playera.

— Déjame que te diga lo que yo veo —Ronroneó justo sobre su oreja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el vientre bajo de Harry—. Veo un hermoso cabello, oscuro como la noche. Suave y abundante.

Harry empezó a temblar.

— Tienes un rostro con forma de corazón, semejante al de un pequeño diablillo, con labios llenos y sensuales que piden a gritos ser besados. Y con respecto a tu piel, es fascinante. Añaden un toque puro a tu encanto que te hace único e irresistible.

No sonaba tan mal dicho por él.

Le comenzó a subir la palyera poco a poco. Quitandolo del todo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —masculló, devorándolo con los ojos. Antes de poder pensar siquiera en protestar, Draco le quito la palyera y lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus ojos lo contemplaban a través del espejo.

— Draco —dijo Harry, cogiéndole la mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Harry no pudo moverse; ya que la pasión y la ternura que se reflejaban en los ojos de Draco lo sumieron en un estado de trance.

— Quiero _verte_, Harry —le dijo en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no admitiría un no por respuesta.

Antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad, él le quito el pantalon y pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.

— Draco —Balbució Harry con un gemido y el cuerpo abrasado—. Recuerda tu promesa.

— Me estoy comportando bien —respondió él con voz ronca.

Apoyándose sobre sus duros pectorales, Harry observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo Draco le acariciaba las costillas, descendiendo hasta las caderas y una vez allí, metía las manos bajo el elástico de su boxer.

— Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Harry —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el miembro. Por primera vez en toda su vida, lo creyó. Draco le mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su parte mas íntima.

— ¡Draco! —Lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo.

Y, entonces, bajo un poco mas su mano y comenzó a acariciar la endurecida erección de Harry.

Harry gimió, consumido por la pasión. Draco capturó sus labios y lo besó plena y profundamente.

De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearlo mejor.

Lo levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras lo llevaba hasta la cama. De algún modo, Draco se las arregló para acomodarlo sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre él sin dejar de besarlo.

Ciertamente tenía un gran talento.

Y ¡_Ufff_!, Harry se sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a el. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras Draco le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre el.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo duro y viril, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra Harry. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su entrepierna. Como si estuviesen atraídas por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Draco.

— Eso es, Harry —murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra el, de un modo tan magistral que Harry supo que ya habría llegado al clímax si estuviese dentro de el—. Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él.

Harry volvió a gemir cuando Draco abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, hasta llegar a su pecho, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad.

Harry deliraba de placer mientras enterraba las manos en los lisos cabellos platinados.

Draco atormentó implacablemente sus pezones con la lengua.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse vestido. Quería introducirse en Harry con tanta desesperación que su cordura se desvanecía poco a poco.

Con cada envite de sus caderas contra las de Harry, le daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho.

_Era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado._

Y todo empeoró al sentir a Harry deslizar las manos por su espalda, e introducirlas en sus bolsillos traseros para acercarlo aún más, apretándolo con fuerza.

Draco se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¡Sí, oh, sí! —jadeaba Harry cuando él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Draco sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

Tenía que hundirse en Harry.

Y si no podía hacerlo de una manera, por todos los templos de los Dioses que lo haría de otra.

Se apartó de Harry y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba los boxers.

Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que él ostentaba en ese momento.

— Por favor —le suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Colocó las manos bajo Harry y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Draco lo tomó en la boca.

Harry enterró las manos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Draco le prodigaba.

_ Jamás había experimentado algo así. _

Una y otra vez, succionandolo con la boca implacablemente, él lo lamía, lo atormentaba; era como si entrara en su interior y hurgara hasta dejarlo sin aliento, exhausto.

Draco cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Harry resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo Harry reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaban los muslos y las nalgas, como se estremecían contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.

Harry se retorcía de modo muy erótico en respuesta a sus caricias.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Draco quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Harry no volvería a encogerse de temor ante sus caricias.

Harry gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir el pulgar en su entrada, mientras continuaba lamiéndolo.

— ¡Draco! —Jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Draco movió el dedo y la boca por toda su longitud, aún más rápido y más profundo; aumentando la presión sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de la barba de Draco en sus testículos, en su sexo.

Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Draco no se detuvo. Siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo Orgasmo, casi seguido al primero.

La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría.

Débil, y totalmente saciado, sacudía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sobre la almohada, mientras Draco continuaba su implacable asalto.

— Draco, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias—. No_ puedo_ más.

Sólo entonces, él se apartó.

Harry se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso.

Draco trazó una senda de besos desde sus muslos hasta su garganta, y allí se quedó.

— Dime la verdad, Harry —le dijo al oído—. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?

— No —susurró el con honestidad; dudaba que muchos Hombres hubiesen conocido algo semejante a lo que el acababa de experimentar. Quizás no hubiese ninguna—. No tenía ni idea de que pudiese ser así.

Con una mirada hambrienta, Draco lo contempló como si quisiese devorarlo.

Harry sintió la presión de su erección sobre la suya y cayó en la cuenta que él no había llegado al orgasmo.

Había mantenido su promesa.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenético ante el descubrimiento, quiso proporcionarle lo mismo que el acababa de vivir. O al menos, algo que se le aproximara.

Bajando la mano, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Draco le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con mucha ternura.

— Tu intención es buena, pero no te molestes.

— Draco —le dijo en tono de reproche—. Sé que es muy doloroso para ti si no se…

— No puedo —insistió él, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

Harry lo miró ceñudo.

— ¿Que no puedes qué?

— Tener un orgasmo.

Harry abrió la boca, atónito. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? De todos modos, sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria.

— Es parte de la maldición —le explicó él—. Puedo darte placer, pero si me tocas justo ahora, sólo conseguirás hacerme más daño.

Sufriendo por él, le acarició la mejilla.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque quería hacerlo.

No lo creía.

No.

Apartó la mano de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

— Querrás decir porque tenías que hacerlo. Por la Maldición también, ¿no es cierto?

Draco lo cogió por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— No. Estoy luchando contra la maldición. Si no fuese así, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo.

— No lo entiendo.

— Yo tampoco —le confesó mirándolo a los ojos, como si buscase en Harry la respuesta—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurró—. Por favor.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sufrimiento que destilaba aquella sencilla petición. Su pobre Draco.

¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían hacerle _eso_ a alguien como él?

Draco cogió el libro y se lo dio a Harry.

— Léeme.

El abrió el cuento mientras Draco colocaba las almohadas en el cabecero de la cama. Se estiró en el colchón e hizo que Harry se tumbara a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, tiró de la manta y lo rodeó en un tierno gesto con su brazo.

El olor a sándalo asaltó a Harry de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a leerle la historia de Wendy y Peter Pan.

Estuvieron así durante una hora.

— Me encanta tu voz. Tu forma de hablar —le dijo mientras Harry se detenía para pasar una página.

El sonrió.

— Debo decir lo mismo de tí. Tienes la voz más cautivadora que he escuchado jamás.

Draco le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Harry alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. El deseo los hacía más brillantes, y lo contemplaba con un anhelo que lo dejó sin respiración.

Entonces, para su asombro, lo besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

Alargó el brazo, cogió el mando a distancia y bajó las luces hasta dejar la habitación en penumbra. Harry no sabía qué decir mientras él se acurrucaba tras el y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Draco le apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la suya.

— Me encanta tu olor —le susurró Draco, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Gracias —Respondió el en un murmullo.

No estaba seguro, pero le daba la impresión de que Draco sonreía. Se acurrucó aún más, acercándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, pero los vaqueros le rasparon las piernas.

— ¿No estás incómodo vestido? ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?

— No —contestó tranquilamente—. De este modo, sé que mi cucharilla permanecerá alejada de tu…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo con una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero tu amigo es asqueroso...

— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras tanto.

Harry le quitó el mando a distancia de las manos.

— Buenas noches, Draco.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

Harry apagó la luz.

Al instante, notó cómo Draco se tensaba. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado y se apartó de Harry.

— ¿Draco?

Él no contestó.

Preocupado, Harry encendió la luz para poder verle. Se abrazaba con fuerza el torso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una mirada aterrada y salvaje mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

— ¿Draco?

Él observó la habitación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla espantosa. Harry vio cómo alzaba un brazo y colocaba la mano en la pared, para asegurarse que todo era real, no una alucinación.

Se humedeció los labios, se pasó la mano por el pecho y tragó saliva.

Y entonces, Harry lo entendió.

_La Oscuridad. _

Por eso no había apagado las luces, sino que había bajado la intensidad.

— Lo siento Draco, no lo sabía.

Él seguía sin hablar.

Harry lo abrazó, sorprendido de que un hombre tan fuerte buscase consuelo en él cómo si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Draco apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Con los dientes apretados, Harry sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y en ese instante supo que jamás le dejaría regresar a ese pergamino.

_Nunca._

De algún modo, romperían la maldición.

Y, cuando todo hubiese acabado, esperaba que Draco también pudiera vengarse del responsable de su sufrimiento.


	10. Si hay Esperanza

_¡Hello there!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a ustedes por leer, sus Favs, Alertas y por sobretodo, Reviews! :D_

_La Autora nos consiente nuevamente con otro capi n_n _

_Realmente me agrada poder compartir esta historia con ustedes, no me cansaré de agradecerle también a la Autora._

___Sin más nada que decir (Salvo que gracias a Dios por fin empecé la Universidad ^^), nos leeremos próximamente._

___**Respuesta a Review anónimo:**  
_

___****_**Criss: **¡Holaa! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :D Me alegra mucho que te guste, enjoyy!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Si hay Esperanza**

Harry permaneció inmóvil durante horas, escuchando la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Draco, mientras dormía a su lado. Había colocado una pierna entre sus muslos y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.  
La sensación de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo, lo hacía palpitar de deseo.

Y su olor…

Lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era darse la vuelta y enterrar la nariz en el aroma cálido y amaderado de su piel. Nadie la había hecho sentirse así jamás. Tan querido, tan seguro.

_Tan deseable._

Y se preguntaba cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta que en el colegio siempre peleaban. Draco llegaba a una parte de su interior que iba más allá del mero deseo físico.

Era tan fuerte, tan autoritario… Y tan divertido. Lo hacía reír y le encogía el corazón.

Alargó el brazo y pasó los dedos con suavidad por la mano que tenía colocada justo bajo su barbilla. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Largas y ahusadas. Aun relajadas durante el sueño, su fuerza era innegable. Y la magia que obraban en su cuerpo…

Un milagro.

Pasó el pulgar por su anillo Malfoy y comenzó a preguntarse cómo habría sido Draco entonces, cuando aún era un adolescente.

— ¿Nott?

Harry se tensó al escuchar el murmullo. Draco estaba dormido.

Giró sobre el colchón y lo miró.

— ¿Daco?

Él adoptó una postura rígida y comenzó a hablar en una confusa mezcla de inglés y griego.

— ¡No! ¡Okhee! ¡Okhee! ¡No! —y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Harry no podía saber si estaba dormido o despierto.

Le tocó el brazo instintivamente y, lanzando una maldición, él lo agarró con fuerza y tiró de Harry hasta ponerlo sobre sus muslos. Después volvió a arrojarlo a la cama, con una mirada salvaje y los labios fruncidos.

— ¡Maldito seas! —gruñó.

— Draco —jadeó Harry, luchando por liberarse mientras él lo agarraba con más fuerza por el brazo—. ¡Soy yo, Harry!

— ¿Harry? —repitió con el ceño fruncido, intentando enfocar la mirada.

Se apartó de el parpadeando. Alzó las manos y las observó como si fuesen dos apéndices extraños que no hubiese visto jamás. Después clavó los ojos en Harry.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

— No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Él no contestó.

— ¿Draco? —dijo mientras le tocaba.

Se alejó de el como si se apartase de una criatura venenosa.

— Estoy bien. Era un mal sueño.

— ¿Un mal sueño o un mal recuerdo?

— Un mal recuerdo que me persigue en sueños —murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor, y se levantó—. Debería dormir en otro sitio.

Harry lo cogió por el brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse y lo acercó de vuelta a la cama.

— ¿Eso es lo que siempre hiciste en el pasado?

Él asintió.

— ¿Le has contado tus pesadillas a alguien?

Draco lo miró horrorizado. ¿Por quién lo había tomado?

¿Por un niño llorón que necesitaba a su madre?

Siempre había guardado la angustia en su interior. Como le habían enseñado. Sólo durante las horas de sueño los recuerdos podían traspasar las barreras que él mismo había erigido. Sólo cuando dormía era débil.

En el pergamino no había nadie que pudiera resultar herido cuando le asaltaba la pesadilla. Pero una vez liberado de su confinamiento, sabía que no era muy inteligente dormir al lado de alguien que podía acabar inadvertidamente herido mientras estaba atrapado en el sueño.

Podría matarlo de forma accidental.

Y esa idea lo aterrorizaba.

— No —susurró—. No se lo he contado nunca a nadie

— Entonces, cuéntamelo a mí.

— No —respondió con firmeza—. No quiero volver a vivirlo.

— Si lo revives cada vez que sueñas, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Déjame entrar en tus sueños, Draco. Déjame ayudarte.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría tener esperanza?

_Sabes que no._

Pero aún así…

Quería purgar los demonios. Quería dormir una noche completa libre del tormento, con un sueño tranquilo.

— Cuéntamelo —insistió suavemente. Harry percibía su renuencia mientras se unía a el en la cama. Permaneció sentado en el borde, con la cabeza entre las manos.

— Ya me has preguntado qué hice para que me maldijeran. Lo hicieron porque traicioné a un amigo que jamás he conocido, ni siquiera Zabini. La única familia que he tenido relmente en la vida.

La angustia de su voz caló muy hondo en Harry. Deseaba desesperadamente acariciarle la espalda, para reconfortarlo, pero no se atrevió por si él volvía a apartarse de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Draco se mesó el cabello y dejó enterrado el puño en él. Con la mandíbula más rígida que el acero y la mirada fija en la alfombra contestó:

— Permití que la envidia me envenenase.

— ¿Cómo?

Permaneció callado un rato antes de volver a hablar.

— Conocí a Nott poco después de que mi padre me enviase a vivir a los barracones de aprendices de mago. Donde solo los sangre limpia van.

Harry apenas si recordaba una conversación con Ron y Hermione en la que le explicaba que los barracones de magos puros eran los lugares donde se obligaba a vivir a los niños, alejados de sus hogares y de sus familias, para entrenar. Siempre se los había imaginado como una especie de internado.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Siete.

Incapaz de imaginar que lo obligaran a apartarse de sus padres a esa edad, Harry jadeó. Pero tal vez sabia como se sentía dado que el había perdido a sus padres mucho antes.

— No había nada de raro en la decisión —dijo él sin mirarlo—. Y era grande para mi edad. Además, la vida en los barracones era infinitamente mejor que la que llevaba junto a mis padres.

Harry percibía el veneno que destilaba su voz.

— ¿Entonces, Nott vivía contigo en los barracones? –Por alguna razón a Harry se le hizo conocido el nombre.

— Sí —Murmuró él—. Cada barracón estaba dividido en grupos, y cada uno elegía a un líder. Nott era el líder de mi grupo.

— ¿Qué hacían esos grupos?

— Éramos una especie de unidad militar. Estudiábamos, limpiábamos nuestro barracón, pero sobre todo, nos las apañábamos entre todos para poder sobrevivir.

Harry se sobresaltó ante esa palabra tan dura.

— ¿Sobrevivir a qué?

— Al estilo de vida de un mago puro —Contestó Draco con voz áspera—. No sé si conoces algo sobre las costumbres de la gente de mi padre, pero no creas que los que son cómo yo tienen la vida fácil.

» Los magos puros sólo querían una cosa de sus hijos: Que nos convirtiéramos en la fuerza militar más impresionante del mundo mágico. Para prepararnos, nos enseñaban a sobrevivir con las necesidades más básicas. Nos daban una sola túnica que debíamos conservar durante todo un año, y si se estropeaba, la perdíamos, o acababa por quedarnos pequeña, nos quedábamos sin ella. Teníamos que hacernos nuestra propia cama. Y una vez que llegábamos a lo ocho, no se nos permitía llevar ningún tipo de calzado. -Se rió con amargura.

— Aún puedo recordar cómo me dolían los pies durante el invierno. Teníamos prohibido encender fuego, y tampoco podíamos taparnos con una manta, así es que nos envolvíamos los pies con harapos para evitar que se nos congelaran durante la noche.

Harry se encogió de espanto ante el mundo que Draco describía. Intentaba imaginarse cómo debía haber sido vivir así.

— Sólo erais niños.

— Jamás fui un niño —Le contestó con sencillez—. Pero eso no era todo, lo peor era que apenas nos daban de comer. Estábamos obligados a robar o a morir de hambre.

— ¿Y los padres lo permitían?

Él lo miró por encima del hombro; sus ojos tenían una expresión irónica.

— Lo consideraban un deber cívico. Y, puesto que mi padre era el stratgoi de magos, la mayoría de los profesores y de los chicos me despreciaron desde el primer momento. Me daban mucha menos comida que al resto.

— ¿Qué era tu padre? —Le preguntó, no acababa de comprender el término que Draco había empleado.

— Un tipo de general supremo de magos, si lo prefieres —Inspiró profundamente y continuó—. A causa de su posición, y de su reputación de hombre cruel, yo era un paria para mi grupo. Mientras ellos se unían para poder robar comida, a mí me dejaban de lado, y tenía que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir. Un día, pescaron a Nott robando comida. Cuando regresaron a los barracones iban a castigarlo. Así es que di un paso al frente y me eché toda la culpa.

— ¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Estaba tan débil por la paliza anterior que pensé que no viviría si le daban otra.

— ¿Y por qué le habían golpeado antes?

— Era el modo de empezar el día. Tan pronto como nos sacaban a rastras de las camas, nos daban una buena tunda.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste que te pegaran en su lugar, si tú también estabas herido?

— Siendo el hijo de la familia más pura de sangre de magos, aguantaba las palizas más duras. Esto era algo así como un entrenamiento tipo espartano.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras que Ron había dicho esa misma tarde. Esta vez, no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a él. Le puso la mano sobre el bíceps. Draco no se apartó. Al contrario, le cubrió la mano con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Desde ese día en adelante, Nott me consideró su hermano, e hizo que los demás me aceptaran.

Harry sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

El bíceps se contrajo bajo su mano.

— Decidimos aunar fuerzas para conseguir lo que necesitábamos. Él distraía a la gente y yo robaba; así, si nos pillaban, yo me llevaba los golpes.

¿Por qué? Tenía Harry en la punta de la lengua, pero se la mordió. En el fondo, conocía la respuesta: Draco estaba protegiendo a su amigo.

— El tiempo fue pasando —Continuó él—, y noté que su padre salía furtivamente del pueblo para observarlo de lejos. El amor y el orgullo en su rostro eran algo indescriptible. Su madre hacía lo mismo. Se suponía que debíamos apañárnoslas para conseguir comida, pero algunos días, Nott encontraba cosas que sus padres le habían dejado. Pan fresco, langosta asada, una jarra de leche… y a veces, dinero.

— Qué tierno.

— Sí, lo era; pero cada vez que me daba cuenta de lo que hacían por él, la realidad me destrozaba. Quería que mis padres sintieran lo mismo por mí. Habría dado gustoso mi vida porque mi padre me mirara una sola vez sin odio; o porque mi madre se preocupara por mí lo justo para venir a verme.

Harry se sentó tras él, lo abrazó por la cintura y puso la barbilla sobre su hombro.

— ¿Nunca viste a tu madre cuando eras pequeño? -Él le rodeó los brazos con los suyos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla reposar sobre el hombro de Harry. El sonrió ante el gesto. Aunque estuviese tenso y nervioso, le estaba confiando cosas que jamás había compartido con otra persona.

_Y saberlo le proporcionaba una sensación de increíble intimidad._

— No, casi nunca la veía—Confesó en voz baja—. Me enviaba a otros, pero ella casi nunca se presentaba ante mí. Sin importar lo mucho que le implorara, siempre se negaba. Después de un tiempo, dejé de pedírselo.

Harry le plantó un beso tierno en el hombro. ¿Cómo podía su madre haberlo ignorado? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz una madre de no atender el ruego de un hijo?

Pensaba en sus propios padres. En el amor y la ternura que le habían prodigado. Y, por primera vez, después de tantos años, se dijo que sus sentimientos con respecto a su trágica muerte estaban totalmente equivocados.

Siempre había pensado que habría sido mucho mejor no conocer su cariño para no perderlo de modo tan cruel.

Pero no era así. Aunque casi no tenía recuerdos, y lo que conocía de ellos era por terceros, esos recuerdos de sus padres eran agridulces, y lo reconfortaban.

Draco no había conocido nunca la ternura de un abrazo. La seguridad de saber que, hiciese lo que hiciese, sus padres siempre estarían allí.

No podía imaginar cómo habría sido crecer del modo que él lo hizo.

— Pero tenías a Nott —Le susurró, preguntándose si habría sido suficiente para él.

— Sí. Tras los siempre abandonos de mi padre, cuando yo tenía 10 años, Nott fue lo bastante amable como para dejarme ir a su casa cuando nos daban permiso. Fue en una de esas visitas cuando vi por primera vez a Pansy.

Harry sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar el nombre de su esposa y ex-compañera del Colegio.

— Era tan hermosa… —Murmuró él— Y estaba prometida a Nott desde pequeños.

Harry se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras.

¡_Oh_! La cosa no iba bien.

— Peor aún —le dijo acariciándole el brazo con suavidad—, estaba enamorada de él. Cada vez que íbamos de permiso, se arrojaba en brazos de Nott para besarlo. Le decía lo mucho que significaba para ella. Cuando nos marchábamos, le pedía en voz baja que tuviese cuidado, y le dejaba comida para que la encontrase.

Draco se detuvo mientras recordaba la imagen de Nott cuando volvía a los barracones con los regalos de Pansy.

_«Algún día te casarás, Draco»_, decía su amigo mientras hacía gala de los obsequios _«Pero jamás tendrás una esposa cómo la mía para que te haga muy feliz.»_

Draco sabía el por que. Una vez que saliera de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, él tendría que casarse con la mujer que su padre dispusiera, tanto si le gustaba, como si no.

Cada vez que su amigo pronunciaba esas palabras, su alma se hacía pedazos. Había ocasiones en las que sospechaba que Nott echaba sal en sus heridas debido a los celos. Pero cuando por fin entraron a Hogwarts y Draco creció para convertirse en un jovencito muy apuesto, Pansy lo miraba más de la cuenta cuando pensaba que su prometido no lo notaba. Puede que él tuviese su corazón, pero al igual que el resto de las mujeres, ella se lo comía con los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca.

Por ese motivo Nott dejó de invitarlo a su casa. Y que le prohibieran regresar al único hogar que había conocido, acabó por destrozarlo.

— Debería haber dejado que se casaran —Siguió Draco, mientras pasaba el brazo por la cabeza de Harry y enterraba el rostro en su cuello para inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel—. Entonces lo sabía, pero no podía soportarlo. Año tras año, vería cómo ella lo amaba. Vería cómo su familia lo adoraba, mientras yo no tenía un hogar donde acudir.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué paso con tus tíos?, ¿No te habrían dejado quedarte con ellos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Recuerda que estábamos separados; mi familia era de Mortífagos. Tenía unos parientes que posiblemente me habría permitido quedarme con ellos, pero me negaba a pagar el precio que pedían a cambio. No tenía nada en aquellos días, excepto mi dignidad.

— Ahora también la tienes —Murmuró Harry, abrazándolo con más fuerza por la cintura—. He sido testigo de ella.

Soltándolo, dejó pasar sus palabras y tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Nott? —Siguió Harry. Quería que siguiera hablando mientras estuviese de humor—. ¿Murió en combate con Voldemort?

Él soltó una amarga carcajada.

— No. Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores para unirnos al ejército del Lord, lo mantuve a salvo en el campo de batalla. Había prometido a Pansy y a su familia que no permitiría que le ocurriese nada.

Harry sintió el corazón de Draco latiendo con rapidez bajo sus brazos.

— Según pasaban los años, pronunciaban mi nombre con temor y respeto. Mis victorias se convertían en leyenda entre los magos jóvenes, y se contaban una y otra vez. Pero jamás regrese a mi casa con mi padre y madre, ni siquiera en las vacaciones que nos brindaba el colegio. Prefería dormir en la calle antes de seguir soportando los maltratos de mi padre y la indiferencia de mi madre.

A Harry le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas; la voz de Draco estaba cargada de dolor. ¿Cómo podían haberlo tratado así?

— ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaran las cosas? —Le preguntó.

Él suspiró.

— Una noche, mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir, me tropecé con ellos dos en la calle. Estaban abrazándose cómo dos enamorados. Me disculpé rápidamente pero, al alejarme, escuché a Nott hablando con Pansy.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido entre los brazos de Harry y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más rapidez.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Le urgió Harry. Los ojos de Draco adoptaron una mirada sombría.

— Ella le preguntó que por qué nunca me quedaba en casa de mis padres. Nott se rió y le contestó: _«Nadie quiere a Draco. Es el hijo de Los Malfoy, y ni siquiera ellos soportan estar cerca de él. »_

Harry fue incapaz de respirar mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras. Se imaginó cómo debió sentirse Draco al oírlas. Él tomó aire con brusquedad.

— Le había guardado las espaldas más veces de las que podía recordar. Me habían herido en batalla en incontables ocasiones por protegerlo, incluyendo una vez en la que me lanzaron un cruciatus y cayó sobre mí en el costado. Y allí estaba él, burlándose de mí. No pude soportar la injusticia. Había creído que éramos hermanos. Y supongo que, al final, lo fuimos, ya que me trató del mismo modo que el resto de mi familia. Yo siempre había estado solo y siempre me repudiaban. No entendía por qué él tenía tantas personas que lo querían y yo no tenía a nadie.  
» Herido y enfadado por sus palabras, hice lo que jamás debería haber hecho: Me alié con Zabini.

Harry podía imaginarse fácilmente lo que había ocurrido.

— Hicieron que Pansy se enamorara de tí.

Él asintió.

— Le dimos a Nott una poción para que matara su amor por Pansy, y a ella una para que se enamorara de mí. Se suponía que todo debía acabar ahí pero… —Meciéndolo con suavidad entre sus brazos, Harry aguardó a que encontrase las palabras exactas.

— Tardé como medio año en convencer a su padre para que le permitiera casarse conmigo, sin influencias familiares. Para entonces, mi leyenda había aumentado y había sido ascendido, la guerra con Voldemort ya era historia. Finalmente logré acumular riquezas suficientes para hacer que Pansy viviese como una reina. Y, en lo que se refería a ella, no reparé en gastos. Teníamos jardines, sirvientes y todo lo que se le antojaba. Le di libertad e independencia, como jamás tuvo ninguna otra mujer.

— ¿Pero no era suficiente?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Yo necesitaba algo más y sabía que le ocurría algo. Aún antes de que Zabini interviniese, siempre fue excesivamente vehemente. Dependía de Nott de un modo prohibido para las magas puras y, en una ocasión en que fue herido, se afeitó totalmente la cabeza cómo muestra de su dolor.

» Más tarde, una vez que Zabini y yo le dimos la pócima, Pansy pasaba por largos periodos de depresión, o de furia. Yo hacía todo lo que podía por ella, e intentaba que fuese feliz.

Harry le acarició el pelo mientras lo escuchaba.

— Decía que me quería, pero yo percibía que no se interesaba por mí del mismo modo que lo había hecho por Nott. Me entregaba su cuerpo de forma generosa, pero no había verdadera pasión en sus caricias. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la besé.

» Intenté engañarme a mí mismo, diciéndome que no importaba. Muy pocos hombres, que viven dentro de las familias de sangre pura, hallaban el amor en el matrimonio. Además, me ausentaba durante meses. Pero al final, supongo que me parezco demasiado a mi madre, porque siempre anhelé más.

Harry sufría enormemente por él.

— Y entonces llegó el día en que Zabini también me traicionó.

— ¿Te traicionó?, ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Harry, ansioso, sabiendo que ése podría ser el origen de la maldición.

— Él y Medusa estuvieron bebiendo la noche posterior a que yo regresara de un largo viaje. Zabini, borracho, le contó lo que había hecho por mí. Tan pronto como Medusa escuchó la historia, supo cómo vengarse.

» Hizo la cura de la poción y la llevó a casa de Nott. Y en cuanto tocó sus labios, recordó su amor por Pansy. Medusa le contó lo que yo había hecho y le entregó más poción para que se la diera a beber a ella.

Draco sentía cómo sus labios articulaban las palabras, pero perdió el control de la narración. En lugar de intentar pensar en lo que iba a contar, cerró los ojos y revivió aquél aciago día.

Acababa de entrar en la casa procedente de los establos, cuando vio a Pansy y a Nott en el atrio.

_Besándose._

Atónito, se detuvo a mitad de camino, mientras una oleada de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él al comprobar la pasión de aquel abrazo.

Hasta que Nott alzó la mirada y lo vio en la puerta.

En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, Nott curvó los labios.

— ¡Ladrón despreciable! Medusa me contó tu traición. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Con el rostro desfigurado por el odio, Pansy se abalanzó sobre Draco y lo abofeteó.

— Asqueroso bastardo, ¡Te mataría por lo que has hecho!

— Yo lo mataré —Gritó Nott mientras sacaba su varita.

Draco intentó apartar a Pansy, pero ella se negó.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡He dado a luz a tus hijos! —Dijo mientras intentaba arañarle la cara.

Draco la sostuvo por las muñecas.

— Pansy, yo…

— ¡No me toques! —Le gritó zafándose de sus manos—. Me das asco. ¿Crees que una mujer cómo yo iba a quererte a la luz del día? Eres despreciable. Repulsivo.

Se apartó de él y se acercó a Nott.

— Córtale la cabeza. Quiero bañarme en su sangre hasta borrar el rastro de su olor en mi piel.

Nott blandió su varita. Draco dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose fuera del alcance del arma.  
De forma instintiva, buscó su propia varita, pero se detuvo. Lo último que deseaba era derramar la sangre de Nott.

— No quiero luchar contigo.

— ¿Que no? ¡Violaste a mi mujer y le hiciste llevar tu simiente, cuando deberían haber sido mis hijos a los que diese a luz! Te recibí en mi hogar con los brazos abiertos. Te di una cama cuando nadie te quería cerca, ¿Y así me pagas?

Draco lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Te pago? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de las ocasiones en las que te he salvado la vida durante las batallas? ¿De cuantas palizas me han dado en tu lugar? ¿Puedes siquiera contarlas? Y te atreviste a burlarte de mí.

Nott se rió cruelmente.

—Todos, excepto Zabini, se burlaban de ti, idiota. De hecho, era el único que te defendía, con tanto empeño que a veces me hacía plantearme qué haríais juntos cuando estabais a solas.

Suprimiendo la ira que le habría dejado totalmente expuesto y vulnerable al ataque de Nott, se agachó para esquivar el siguiente maleficio.

— Déjalo, Nott. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepentiríamos más tarde.

— De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dado cabida a un ladrón en mi casa —Bramó Nott con ira, alzando la varita de nuevo.

Draco intentó agacharse, pero Pansy se acercó hasta él por detrás y le propinó un empujón.

El hechizo de Nott le dio en las costillas. Siseando de dolor, Draco sacó su propia varita y la blandió de tal modo que cuando lanzó el hechizo habría dejado a su amigo sin cabeza si le hubiese alcanzado.

Nott intentó alcanzarlo, pero Draco se limitó a defenderse mientras intentaba alejar a Pansy del alcance de los hechizos.

— No lo hagas, Nott. Sabes que tu habilidad con la varita es inferior a la mía.

Su amigo intensificó el ataque.

— No voy a dejar que sigas con ella, de ningún modo.

Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron con inusual rapidez, pero aún así, Draco veía pasar la imagen por su cabeza con diáfana nitidez.

Pansy lo agarró del brazo libre al mismo tiempo que Nott atacaba. Su hechizo no hirió a Draco de milagro tras el empujón que le dio su esposa. Totalmente desequilibrado, intentó liberarse de Pansy, pero con ella en medio, lo que consiguió fue tropezarse hacia delante, a la vez que Nott avanzaba hacia ellos.

En el instante en que chocaron, sintió cómo involuntariamente un hechizo salía de su varita e impactaba en el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡No! —Gritó Draco. Lentamente, Nott cayó al suelo.

Arrodillándose, Draco arrojó su varita a un lado y cogió a su amigo.

— ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Escupiendo sangre y tosiendo, Nott le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

— Yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú el que me traicionó. Éramos hermanos y me robaste el corazón.

Nott tragó dolorosamente mientras sus pálidos ojos atravesaban a Draco.

— Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes.

Draco comenzó a temblar, consumido por la culpa y la agonía. Jamás había tenido intención de que sucediera algo así. Nunca había querido que alguien saliese herido, y menos aún Nott.

Lo único que deseaba era alguien que le amara. Sólo quería un hogar donde fuese bienvenido.

Pero Nott tenía razón. Él era el único culpable.

De _todo_.

Los chillidos de Pansy resonaban en sus oídos. Lo agarró del pelo y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. Con una mirada salvaje, sacó la daga que Draco llevaba en el cinturón.

— ¡Te quiero muerto! ¡Muerto!

Le hundió la daga en el brazo, y volvió a sacarla para atacar de nuevo. Él la agarró a tiempo.

Con un fuerte tirón, se deshizo de él y se apartó.

— No —Le dijo con una mirada desencajada—. Quiero que sufras. Me quitaste lo que más quería. Ahora yo haré lo mismo contigo —Y salió corriendo. Abrumado por el dolor y la furia, Draco no pudo moverse mientras veía cómo la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Entonces, las palabras de su esposa se filtraron entre la neblina que confundía su mente.

— ¡No! —Rugió mientras se ponía en pie—. ¡No lo hagas!

Llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Pansy a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de los niños. Con el corazón en un puño, intentó abrirla pero ella la había atrancado desde dentro.

Cuando logró abrirla, era demasiado tarde.

_Demasiado tarde…_

* * *

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara, presionándose con fuerza los ojos, mientras el horror de lo sucedido aquel día lo inundaba de nuevo; pero ahora sentía las caricias de Harry en la espalda, y se sentía reconfortado.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar la imagen de sus hijos, el miedo en el corazón. La agonía más absoluta.

Lo único que había amado en el mundo eran sus hijos.

Y sólo ellos lo habían amado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que sufrir a causa de sus errores? ¿Por qué tuvo Medusa que torturarlo haciendo que ellos sufrieran?

¿Y cómo pudo permitir su madre que todo aquello sucediese? Ella siempre habia sabido de las malas intensiones de su prima. Una cosa era que no le hiciese caso a él, pero dejar que sus hijos murieran…

Por eso fue aquel día a su casa. Había planeado matar a Medusa. Arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y clavarla en una lanza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Le preguntó Harry, devolviéndolo al presente.

— Cuando entré en la habitación era demasiado tarde —Dijo con la garganta casi cerrada por el dolor—. Nuestros hijos estaban muertos; su propia madre los había asesinado. Pansy se había abierto las muñecas y yacía junto a ellos. Llamé a un Medi Mago para que intentara detener la hemorragia —Entonces hizo una pausa—. Mientras exhalaba su último aliento, me escupió a la cara.

Harry cerró los ojos, consumido por el dolor de Draco. Era peor de lo que había imaginado.

¡_Santo Dios_! ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

Había escuchado numerosos relatos de tragedias a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno podía compararse con lo que Draco había sufrido. Y lo pasó él solo, sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Sin _nadie_ que lo amara.

— Lo siento tanto —Susurró Harry acariciándole el pecho para consolarlo.

— Aún no puedo creer que estén muertos —Murmuró él con la voz rota de dolor—. Me preguntaste qué hacía mientras estaba en el pergamino. Recordar las caras de mis hijos; de mi hijo y de mi hija. Recordar sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Recordar cómo salían corriendo a mi encuentro cada vez que regresaba a casa, después de una batalla para erradicar de raíz a los mortífagos sobrevivientes. Y revivir cada uno de los momentos de ese día, deseando haber hecho algo para salvarlos.

Harry parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. No era de extrañar que jamás hubiese hablado a nadie de _eso._

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

— Los Dioses ni siquiera me conceden caer en la locura para poder escapar a mis recuerdos. No se me permite semejante alivio. –Continuo Draco.

Después de esas palabras, no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a quedarse inmóvil entre los brazos de Harry. Sorprendido por su fortaleza, Harry estuvo sentado tras él durante horas, abrazándolo.

No sabía qué más podía hacer.

Por primera vez en años, sus habilidades de consejero le fallaron por completo.

Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Se sentó en la cama e intentó tocar a Draco, pero estaba solo.

— ¿Draco? —lo llamó. Nadie contestó. Echando a un lado el edredón, se levantó y se vistió deprisa.

— ¿Draco? —Volvió a llamarlo, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Nada. Ni un sonido, aparte de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

El pánico comenzó a abrirse paso en su cabeza. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Entró corriendo en la sala de estar; el pergamino estaba sobre la mesita de café. Pasando los plieges con rapidez, vio que la hoja donde había estado el dibujo de Draco seguía en blanco. Aliviado por el hecho de que no hubiese regresado al pergamino, continuó registrando la casa.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Fue a la cocina y notó que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y la abrió del todo para salir al porche.

Echó una ojeada al patio hasta que vio a los niños de los vecinos sentados en el césped, justo al lado de los setos que separaban ambas casas. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue observar a Draco sentado con ellos, enseñándoles un juego con piedras y palitos.

Los dos niños y una de las niñas estaban sentados a su lado, escuchando atentamente, mientras su hermana pequeña —de tan sólo dos años— gateaba entre ellos.

Harry sonrió ante la apacible estampa. La calidez lo invadió de repente, y se preguntó si Draco se habría visto así con sus propios hijos.

Abandonó el porche y caminó hacia ellos. Bobby era el mayor de los niños, con nueve años; después venía Tommy, con ocho y Kattie que acababa de cumplir seis. Sus padres se habían mudado al vecindario hacía ya diez años, recién casados y, aunque tenían una buena relación y también eran magos, jamás habían pasado de ser más que amigables vecinos.

— Entonces, ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bobby, cuando llegó el turno de Draco.

— Bueno, el ejército estaba atrapado —Continuó Draco, moviendo una de las piedras con un palo—, traicionado por uno de los suyos, que había vendido a sus compañeros porque quería convertirse en un soldado de la orden de Morgana.

— Son los mejores —Le interrumpió Bobby. Draco hizo una mueca burlona.

— No eran nada comparados con los Magos de la Orden de Merlín.

— ¡Arriba Merlín! —Gritó Tommy—. Así anima nuestra mascota del colegio. Bobby le dio un empujón a su hermano, y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Estás interrumpiendo la historia.

— No debes golpear a tu hermano jamás —Le dio Draco con brusquedad pero, aún así, con cierta ternura—. Se supone que la familia debe protegerse, no hacerse daño.

La ironía de sus palabras le encogió el corazón. Era una pena que nadie hubiese enseñado a su familia esa lección.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó Bobby—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Antes de que Draco pudiese contestarle, el bebé se cayó y desparramó los palitos y las piedras. Los chicos comenzaron a gritarle, pero Draco los tranquilizó mientras levantaba a Allison y la ponía de nuevo en pie.

Acarició levemente la nariz de la pequeña y la hizo reír. Después regresó al juego. Mientras le llegaba el turno a Bobby para mover la piedra, Draco retomó la historia donde la había dejado.

— El General de la Orden de Merlín miró las colinas que lo rodeaban; estaban encerrados. Los Mortífagos los habían acorralado. No había modo de flanquearlos, ni de retroceder.

— ¿Se rindieron? —Preguntó Bobby.

— Nunca —Contestó Draco con convicción—. La muerte antes que el deshonor.

Los chicos se acercaron un poco más.

— ¿Murieron? —preguntó Katie.

— Algunos sí —Respondió Draco, intentando alejar los recuerdos que afluían a su mente. Recuerdos de un hombre que, una vez, fue el dueño de su propio destino—. Pero no antes de hacer huir a los Mortífagos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron los niños, ansiosos.

Esta vez, Draco cogió al bebé antes de que volviese a interrumpirlos.

— A ver —Comenzó Draco mientras le daba a Allison su pelota roja. La niña se sentó sobre la rodilla que tenía doblada, y él la sujetó pasándole una mano por la cintura—. Mientras corrían hacia ellos, el General de la orden de Merlín sorprendió a los Mortífagos, que esperaban que él reuniese a sus hombres en posición de falange, lo cual les hubiese convertido en una presa fácil para los hechiceros de las colinas y toda su caballería. En lugar de hacer lo previsible, el general ordenó a sus hombres que se dispersaran y apuntaran con sus varitas a los más jóvenes y así romper las líneas.

— ¿Y funcionó? —Preguntó Tommy.

Incluso Harry estaba interesado en la historia. Draco asintió.

— Los Mortífagos no se esperaban ese movimiento táctico en un ejército entrenado. Completamente desprevenidas, las tropas Mortífagas se dispersaron.

— ¿Y el general de la orden de Merlín?

— Soltó un poderoso grito de guerra mientras volaba en su poderosa escoba, atravesando el campo hasta llegar a la colina donde los Mortífagos se estaban replegando. Ellos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero no fue muy inteligente por su parte. Con la furia que sentía en el corazón, debida a la traición que había sufrido, cargó sobre ellos y sólo dejó a un superviviente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bobby.

— Quería que entregase un mensaje.

— ¿Cuál? —inquirió Tommy.

Draco sonrió ante las ávidas preguntas.

—Con una sonrisa letal el hechicero miró fijamente al hombre y le dijo: _«El Lord ha caído»_, los Mortífagos están destruidos. Y, entonces, envió al hombre de vuelta a su casa, encadenado, para que entregara el mensaje a los hechiceros oscuros.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó Bobby, impresionado—. Ojalá fueses mi profesor de historia en el colegio. Así aprobaría la asignatura seguro.

Draco alborotó el cabello negro del niño.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí no me interesaba nada el tema a tu edad. Lo único que quería era hacer travesuras.

— ¡Hola, señor Harry! —lo saludó Tommy cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Ha escuchado la historia del señor Draco? Dice que los Mortífagos eran tipos malos.

Draco miró a Harry, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, y el le sonrió.

— Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.

— ¿Puede arreglar mi muñeca? —le pidió Kattie, ofreciéndosela. Draco soltó a Allison y cogió la muñeca. Le puso el brazo en su sitio y se la devolvió.

— Gracias —le dijo Kattie mientras se arrojaba a su cuello y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

El anhelo que reflejó el rostro de Draco hizo que a Harry le diera un pinchazo el corazón. Sabía que en ese momento, él estaba viendo la cara de su propia hija al mirar a Kattie.

— De nada, pequeña —le contestó con voz ronca, alejándose de ella.

— ¿Katie, Tommy, Bobby? ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?

Harry alzó la mirada mientras Emily rodeaba la casa.

— No estaréis molestando al Señor Potter, ¿Verdad?

— No, para nada —le respondió Harry. Emily no pareció escucharlo porque siguió regañando a los niños.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo Allison aquí? Se suponía que debía estar en el patio trasero.

— ¡Oye mamá! —gritó Bobby acercándose a ella a la carrera—. ¿Sabes jugar a Parcelon? El señor Draco nos ha enseñado.

Harry se rió a carcajadas mientras los cinco regresaban al jardín delantero, con Bobby hablando sin parar. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar saboreando el sonido de las voces infantiles.

— Eres todo un cuenta cuentos —le dijo Harry cuando se le acercó.

— No creas.

— En serio —le contestó el con énfasis—. ¿Sabes? Me has hecho pensar. Bobby tiene razón, serías un maestro estupendo.

Draco le sonrió satisfecho.

— De mago a maestro. ¿Por qué no cambiarme el nombre al de Catón el Viejo e insultarme mientras estás en clase?

Harry se rió.

— No estás tan ofendido como quieres hacerme creer.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Por la expresión de tu rostro, y por la luz que hay en tus ojos —le cogió el brazo y lo llevó de vuelta al porche—. Deberías pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad. Hermione consiguió su licenciatura en Estudios Superiores de Magia y conoce a mucha gente allí. ¿Quién mejor para enseñar Historia Mágica que alguien que la conoce de primera mano?

No le contestó. En lugar de eso, Harry notó cómo movía los pies, descalzos, sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

— Disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba —respondió él con un susurro—. Las hojas me hacen cosquillas en los dedos.

Harry sonrió ante lo infantil de su actitud.

— ¿Para eso saliste?

Él asintió.

— Me encanta sentir el sol en la cara.

Harry sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que había podido disfrutarlo en contadas ocasiones.

— Vamos, prepararemos unos cuencos de cereales y comeremos en el porche.

El moreno subió en primer lugar los cinco escalones que llevaban hasta el porche, y le dejó sentado en su mecedora de mimbre para encargarse del desayuno.

Cuando regresó, Draco tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados; su expresión era serena.

Cómo no quería molestarlo, retrocedió.

— ¿Sabes que todo mi cuerpo percibe tu presencia? Todos mis sentidos son conscientes de tu proximidad —Le confesó mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Harry con un deseo abrasador.

— No lo sabía —dijo él nervioso, ofreciéndole el cuenco. Él lo cogió, pero no volvió a hablar del tema. Comenzó a comer en silencio.

Absorbiendo el calor del sol, Draco escuchaba la suave brisa y se recreaba con la presencia cercana y relajante de Harry.

Se había despertado al amanecer para contemplar, a través de las ventanas, la salida del sol. Y había pasado una hora disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo de Harry.

El lo tentaba de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Por un solo minuto se permitió barajar la posibilidad de permanecer en su mundo.

_¿Y después qué?_

Sólo tenía una _«Habilidad»_ que podía serle útil en este mundo, y no era el tipo de hombre que pudiese vivir alegremente de la caridad de nadie.

No después de…

Apretó los dientes mientras los recuerdos lo abrasaban.

A los catorce años, su padre lo había llevado con el Lord oscuro y habían cambiado su virginidad por una posición dentro del círculo más cercano de ese hombre. Incluso ahora, con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, podía sentir las manos de aquel monstruo tocándole el cuerpo, quitándole la ropa, agarrándose febrilmente a él mientras le enseñaba cómo darle placer.

Se sintió tan sucio después… Tan usado.

Durante los años siguientes, durmió en más ocasiones entre las sombras de los portales que en una cama acogedora, porque no le apetecía volver a pagar ese precio por la aceptación de una familia que lo odiaba. Y si fuese de nuevo libre, no querría…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se veía en este mundo. Era demasiado diferente.

Demasiado extraño.

— ¿Ya has acabado?

Alzó los ojos y vio a Harry de pie junto a él, con la mano extendida esperando el cuenco.

— Sí, gracias —le contestó mientras se lo daba.

— Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Volveré en unos minutos.  
Draco lo contempló mientras se marchaba; sus ojos se demoraron en las piernas desnudas. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de su piel en los labios. Y el dulce aroma de su cuerpo.

_Harry lo obsesionaba. _

No se trataba de los efectos de la maldición. Había algo más. Algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Por primera vez, después años, volvía a sentirse como un hombre; y ese sentimiento venía acompañado de un anhelo tan profundo que le partía en dos el corazón.

Lo deseaba. En cuerpo y alma.

_Y quería su amor._

La idea lo asustó.

Pero era cierto. No había vuelto a experimentar ese profundo y doloroso deseo de sentir un tierno abrazo desde que era pequeño. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo amaba, y que lo hiciese de corazón, no por el efecto de un hechizo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una maldición. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

La verdad hizo que se encogiera de dolor. Harry jamás lo amaría. Nadie lo haría. Su destino no era que lo liberaran de su sufrimiento. Peor aún, su destino tenía una trágica tendencia a derramar la sangre de todos los que se acercaban a él.

El dolor le desgarraba el pecho mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que algo le sucediese a Harry. No podría permitirlo. Tenía que protegerlo a toda costa. Aunque eso significara perder su libertad.

Con esa idea en mente, fue en su busca.

Harry se estaba quitando el jabón de los ojos. Al abrirlos, se sobresaltó cuando vio que Draco lo observaba a través de la abertura de las cortinas de la ducha.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —Exclamó.

— Lo siento.

Draco permaneció al lado de la bañera de patas, tamaño extra grande, vestido sólo con los bóxers y apoyado sobre la pared, con la misma pose que tenía en el pergamino: Los anchos hombros echados hacia atrás y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Harry se humedeció los labios al contemplar los esculturales músculos de su pecho y de su torso.

Espontáneamente, su mirada descendió hasta los bóxers rojos y amarillos.

Bueno, decir que ningún hombre estaría bien con ellos había sido un error. Porque Draco estaba _fenomenal_.

En realidad, no había palabras que describiesen con exactitud lo _buenísimo_ que estaba con ellos.

Y aquella sonrisa traviesa, medio burlona, que esgrimía en esos momentos, derretiría el corazón de, el más frígido de los hombres. Ese hombre lo ponía muy, _muy_ caliente.

Nervioso, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo delante de él.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Le preguntó mientras se cubría con la manopla.

Para su consternación, él se quitó los bóxers y se metió en la bañera con Harry.

El cerebro del moreno se convirtió en papilla, abrumado por la poderosa y masculina presencia de Draco. Esa increíble sonrisa llena de hoyuelos curvaba sus labios, y hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y que comenzara a temblar.

— Sólo quería verte —Dijo en voz baja y tierna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando te pasas las manos por el pecho desnudo?

Apreciando el tamaño de su erección, Harry tenía una idea bastante aproximada.

— Draco…

— ¿Mmm?

Olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando él acercó la cabeza hasta su cuello. Se estremeció por completo al sentir que su lengua le abrasaba la piel. Gimió por la sobrecarga sensorial que suponían las caricias de las manos de Draco, unidas a la sensación del agua caliente de la ducha. Apenas si fue consciente de que él le quitaba la manopla que aún cubría su pecho, y se acercaba para llevaba uno de sus pezones a la boca. Siseó de placer al sentir la lengua de Draco girar alrededor del endurecido pezón, rozándolo levemente y haciéndolo arder.

Draco ayudó a Harry a sentarse en la bañera y lo echó hacia atrás, apoyándolo en el respaldo. El contraste de la fría porcelana en la espalda y del cálido cuerpo de Draco por delante, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, lo excitó de un modo que jamás hubiese creído posible.

Nunca antes había apreciado el enorme tamaño de la antigua bañera pero, en ese momento, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— _Tócame_, Harry —Le dijo con voz ronca, cogiéndole la mano y acercándosela hasta su hinchado miembro—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

Draco se estremeció cuando él acarició la dureza aterciopelada de su pene.

Cerró los ojos mientras las sensaciones lo abrumaban. Las caricias de Harry no se limitaban al plano físico, las percibía también a un nivel indefinible. _Increíble_.

Quería más de el.

Lo quería _todo_ de Harry.

— Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi piel —Balbució mientras Harry lo tomaba entre sus manos. ¡Por los dioses!

Lo deseaba tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cómo deseaba que, tan sólo una vez, Harry le hiciese el amor a él.

_Que le hiciese el amor con el corazón._

El dolor volvió a desgarrarlo. No importaba cuántas veces tuviera relaciones sexuales, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Siempre acababa herido. Si no se trataba de su cuerpo, era en lo profundo de su alma.

Harry percibió su tensión.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó mientras alejaba la mano.

Él negó con la cabeza y le colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuello para besarlo profundamente. Súbitamente el beso cambió, intensificándose, como si estuviese intentado probar algo ante los dos.

Deslizó la mano por el brazo de Harry, hasta capturar la suya y enlazar los dedos. Después, movió las manos unidas y lo acarició entre las piernas. Harry gimió mientras él lo tocaba con las manos entrelazadas. Era lo más erótico que había experimentado jamás.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras Draco aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias. Cuando introdujo los dedos de ambos en su interior, Harry gritó de placer.

— Eso es —Le murmuró al oído—. Sienténos a los dos unidos.

Sin aliento, Harry se agarró al hombro de Draco con la mano libre y el cuerpo en llamas.

¡Dios, era un amante _increíble_!

De pronto, él retiró las manos y le alzó una de las piernas para pasárselo por la cintura.

Harry le dejó hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

Estaba preparándose para penetrarlo.

— ¡No! —Jadeó mientras lo empujaba—. Draco, no puedes.

Sus ojos llameaban de necesidad y deseo.

— Sólo quiero esto de ti, Harry. Déjame poseerte.

El moreno estuvo a punto de ceder.

Pero entonces, algo extraño le sucedió a sus ojos. Un velo oscuro cayó sobre ellos, y las pupilas se le dilataron por completo. Se quedó inmóvil. Respiraba entre jadeos y cerró los ojos como si estuviese luchando con un enemigo invisible.

Lanzando una maldición, se alejó de Harry.

— ¡Corre! —gritó.

Harry no lo dudó.

Salió como pudo de debajo de él, agarró la toalla y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo abandonarlo.

Se detuvo en la entrada y miró hacia atrás. Vio cómo Draco se agachaba hasta quedar apoyado en las manos y las rodillas, y se agitaba como si lo estuviesen torturando.

Lo escuchó golpear la bañera con el puño cerrado mientras gruñía de dolor. El corazón de Harry martilleaba frenético al verlo luchar. Si supiese qué podía hacer…

Finalmente, cayó exhausto a la bañera.

Aterrorizado, y sin poder dejar de temblar, Harry entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo y dio tres cautelosos pasos hacia la bañera, preparado para salir corriendo si él intentaba agarrarlo.

Estaba tendido de costado, con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía débil y agotado mientras el agua caía sobre él, aplastando los mechones dorados sobre su rostro.

Cerró el grifo.

Draco no se movió.

— ¿Draco?

Draco abrió los ojos.

— ¿Te he asustado?

— Un poco —Le contestó con franqueza.

Draco respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, y se sentó despacio. No lo miró. Tenía los ojos clavados en algo que estaba a su espalda, por encima de su hombro.

— No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra eso —Dijo, tras una larga pausa. Entonces lo miró—. Nos estamos engañando, Harry. Déjame poseerte mientras estoy calmado.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad?

Draco apretó los dientes al escuchar su pregunta. No, no era lo que quería. Pero lo que deseaba estaba más allá de su alcance.

Quería cosas que Dios no había dispuesto para él. Cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar, porque el simple hecho de pronunciarlas hacía su ausencia aún más insoportable.

— Me gustaría poder morirme.

Harry retrocedió ante la sincera respuesta. Cómo deseaba poder consolarlo. Alejar su sufrimiento.

— Lo sé —Le dijo, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Le pasó los brazos alrededor de los fuertes y esbeltos hombros, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, Draco apoyó la mejilla sobre la suya. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra mientras se abrazaban. Finalmente, él se apartó.

— Es mejor que nos detengamos antes de que… —No acabó la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciese. Harry ya había sido testigo de las consecuencias, y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

Lo dejó en el cuarto de baño y fue a vestirse. Draco salió lentamente de la bañera y se secó con una toalla.

Escuchaba a Harry en su habitación; estaba abriendo la puerta del armario. En su mente, se lo imaginó desnudo y la visión lo enardeció.

Una demoledora oleada de deseo lo asaltó, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Se agarró al lavabo mientras luchaba consigo mismo.

— No puedo seguir viviendo así —Balbució—. No soy un animal.

Alzó los ojos y se contempló en el espejo. _Era la viva imagen de su padre._

Miró su rostro con odio.

Podía sentir los latigazos en la espalda, mientras su padre lo golpeaba hasta que casi no podía tenerse en pie.

_«No te atrevas a llorar, niño bonito. Ni un solo sollozo. Puede que seas un sangre limpia como yo, pero éste es el mundo en el que vives, y aquí no mimamos a los niños bonitos como tú.»_

En el fondo de su mente, veía la mirada de desprecio de su padre mientras lo golpeaba con el puño hasta arrojarlo al suelo, y después lo levantaba por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarlo. Él pateaba e intentaba defenderse con los puños, pero a los catorce años era demasiado joven e inexperto como para eludir los golpes de aquel mago experimentado.

Con el rostro desfigurado por una mueca de desprecio, su padre le había cortado en la mejilla con una daga, hundiéndola hasta el hueso. Y todo porque había pescado a su amante mirándolo mientras comían.

_«Veamos si ahora te desea.»_

El lacerante dolor del corte fue insoportable, y la hemorragia no se detuvo en todo el día. A la mañana siguiente, la herida había desaparecido sin dejar huella gracias a las infusiones y cremas que Dobby le había aplicado.

La ira de su progenitor había sido inconmensurable.

— ¿Draco?

Sobresaltado, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz olvidada desde hacía años.

Echó un vistazo a la estancia, pero no vio nada. Sin estar muy seguro de haber escuchado la voz, habló en voz baja.

— ¿Tia Andrómeda?

La mujer se materializó delante de él, justo en el hueco de la puerta. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al sonreír.

— Vengo en representación de tu madre.

— ¿Qué, acaso por fin se acordó de que tenia un hijo?

Andrómeda apartó la mirada.

Draco sintió el repentino impulso de reírse a carcajadas. ¿Por qué se molestaba en esperar que su madre quisiera verlo?

_Debería estar acostumbrado._

Andrómeda jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos, envolviéndoselo en el dedo, mientras lo observaba con una extraña expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

— Que conste que te habría ayudado de haber sabido esto. Eres mi sobrino favorito. Tu madre y yo hemos hablado con Estenea para que te ayude.

Draco se paralizó al escucharla. Estenea era la hermana mayor de Medusa. Si alguien podía contener la histeria de Medusa esa era ella.

— ¿Y?

— Si consigues romper la maldición, podremos devolverte al Mundo Mágico; regresarás al mismo día en que fuiste maldecido a permanecer en el pergamino.

— ¿Puedo regresar? —repitió, anonadado por la incredulidad.

— Pero no se te permitirá volver a luchar contra los Mortífagos. Si lo haces, podrías cambiar el curso de la historia. Si te enviamos de vuelta, deberás jurar que vivirás retirado en tu villa.

Siempre había una trampa. Debería haberlo recordado antes de pensar que podían ayudarlo.

— ¿Con qué propósito, entonces?

— Vivirás con los magos. En el mundo que conoces —diciendo esto, echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño—. O puedes permanecer aquí, si lo prefieres. La elección es tuya.

Draco resopló.

— Menuda elección.

— Es mejor que no tener ninguna.

¿Sería cierto? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

— ¿Y mis hijos? —preguntó. Quería, no, deseaba volver a ver a su familia, a las dos únicas personas que habían significado algo para él.

— Sabes que no podemos cambiar eso.

Draco maldijo a Andromeda. Su familia siempre conseguía atormentarlo quitándole todo lo que le importaba. Jamás le habían concedido nada.

Andromeda alargó el brazo y lo acarició ligeramente en la mejilla.

— Elige con cuidado —susurró, y se desvaneció.

— ¿Draco?, ¿Con quién hablas?

Parpadeó al escuchar a Harry en el pasillo.

— Con nadie —contestó—. Hablo solo.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó el, aceptando la mentira sin problemas—. Estaba pensando en llevarte a Londrés esta tarde. Podemos ir a ver una película al cine. ¿Qué te parece?

— Claro —respondió él, saliendo del baño.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Draco fue a cambiarse a la habitación. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, se fijó en las fotografías que Harry tenía en el vestidor. Parecía un niño tan feliz… Tan libre. Le gustaba especialmente una en la que sus amigos le pasaban los brazos alrededor del cuello y todos se reían a carcajadas.

En ese momento, supo lo que debía hacer. No importaba lo mucho que deseara otras cosas, jamás podría quedarse con Harry. Se lo había dicho el mismo la noche que lo invocaron.

Tenía su propia vida. Una en la que él no estaba incluido.

No, Harry no necesitaba a alguien cómo él. A alguien que sólo atraería la indeseada atención de su familia sobre su cabeza.

Rompería la maldición y aceptaría la oferta de Andromeda.

_No pertenecía a este mundo._


	11. Heridas al aire

_Yeahh! Ayer empecé mis vacaciones, y aproveché el tiempo para traerles la actualización ^^ Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, la verdad! De seguro que este capi les gustará, aunque les dará cosita :) La historia se pondrá aún más interesante!_

_Espero nuevamente actualizar antes del supuesto "Fin del mundo" -Entiéndase a más tardar, el día 20 de este mes._

_Sin más nada nuevo que comentar, me despido._

* * *

**Respuesta a RR anónimos:  
**

Aeren76: ¡Muchísimas gracias por animarte a leer! ^^ Me fascinan tus Drarrys y espero que éste también te guste :)

Viki: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! :D Si la sigues también en "Lágrimas...", me gustaría recordarte que la historia lamentablemente, no es mía y que kaname, la autora original, me dio su permiso para publicarla en esta zona :) Un hermoso y sexoso Drarry cómo éste no podía desperdiciarse... Jajajaj xD! Cuidate mucho, nos seguiremos leyendo! ;)

Guest: Holaa! Jajaja y yo que pensé que la sinopsis se veía decentemente bien para comenzar a leer, al menos por curiosidad xDD Aunque no hayas dejado tu nombre, te agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad para leer y sobretodo, comentar ;) Me alegro mucho que ahora te guste la historia y aquí tienes este cap para tu deleite :B Greets!

Sroy: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! =) Sii, desde luego que cada vez se pone mejor! Nos leeremos próximamente.

asdfgg: Jajaja a mí también me da la sensación de que estos caps son realmente cortos (?) Jeje gracias a tí por leer y comentar n_n Acá tienes el new capi, enjoyy!

* * *

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L) _Yo por ahora me estoy limitando a corregir pequeños errores ortográficos y nombrar los caps para que el fic sea aún más interesante (?)_  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Lo normal en los Drarrys, expresiones físicas/verbales homosexuales. Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Heridas al aire**

Algo iba mal. Harry lo notaba en el ambiente mientras conducía hacia el cine. Draco iba sentado junto a el, mirando por la ventana.

Había intentado varias veces hacerlo hablar, pero no había modo de que despegara los labios. Todo lo que se le ocurría era que estaba deprimido por lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño. Debía ser duro para un hombre habituado a mantener un férreo control de sí mismo perderlo de aquel modo.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento público.

— ¡Vaya, qué calor hace! —exclamó al salir y sentirse inmediatamente asaltado por el aire cargado y denso.

Echó un vistazo a Draco, que estaba realmente deslumbrante con las gafas de sol oscuras que le había comprado.

Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel.

— ¿Hace demasiado calor para ti? —le preguntó, pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando con los vaqueros y el polo de punto.

— No voy a morirme, si te refieres a eso —le contestó mordazmente.

— Estamos un poco irritados, ¿no?

— Lo siento —se disculpó al llegar a su lado—. Estoy pagando mi mal humor contigo, cuando no tienes la culpa de nada.

— No importa. Estoy acostumbrado a ser el chivo expiatorio. De hecho, lo he convertido en mi profesión.

Puesto que no podía verle los ojos, Harry no sabía si sus palabras le habían hecho gracia o no.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacen los del ministerio cuando les das consejos sobre sexo?

El asintió.

— Hay días que son espeluznantes. Pero prefiero que me grite una mujer a que lo haga un hombre.

— ¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez? —El afán de protección de la voz de Draco lo dejó perplejo. Y encantado. Había echado mucho de menos tener a alguien que lo cuidase.

— No —contestó, intentando disipar la evidente tensión de su cuerpo. Esperaba que nunca le hiciesen daño, pero después de la llamada de Rodney, no estaba muy seguro, y era bastante posible que ese tipo acabase con su buena suerte.

_"Estás siendo ridículo. Sólo porque el hombre te ponga los pelos de punta no significa que sea peligroso. Además se supone que ere un Auror, Harry; tú derrotaste a Lord Voldemort."_

La expresión del rostro de Draco era dura y muy seria.

— Creo que deberías dejar que ellos se ocupen de arreglar sus asuntos.

— Tal vez —le dijo evasivamente. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar a sus compañeros en desgracia—. A ver, ¿Dónde vamos primero?

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Me da exactamente igual.

— Entonces, vamos al cine. Por lo menos hay aire acondicionado —Y cogiéndolo del brazo, cruzó el estacionamiento y se encaminó hacia el lugar.

Draco permaneció en silencio mientras Harry compraba las entradas y lo guiaba hacia el interior. No dijo nada hasta que la película comenzó, todo para Draco era impresionante. Cada cosa nueva muggle que veía lo dejaba intrigado y curioso a la vez.

Súbitamente, sonó el celular de Harry. Soltó una maldición y miró el número. ¿Una llamada desde el ministerio un _sábado_? ¿Por qué le habría enseñado a su compañera auror a utilizar los aparatos muggles?

Sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —le dijo Beth, tan pronto como descolgó—. Escucha, estoy en mi oficina. Anoche entró alguien a la tuya.

El color desapareció de la cara del moreno, por un momento se quedó mudo de la impresión.

— ¡No!, ¿Quién haría algo así?!

Harry captó la mirada curiosa en los ojos de Draco. Le ofreció una sonrisa insegura, y siguió escuchando a Beth Livingston, la aurora que le ayudaba con Luanne.

— Ni idea. Otros aurores y yo estamos buscando huellas y todo está acordonado. Por lo que he visto, no se han llevado nada importante. ¿Tenías algo de valor en tu oficina?

— Sólo algunos informes encantados que estaban sobre mi escritorio.

— Están todavía allí. ¿Algo más? ¿Dinero, cualquier otra cosa?

— No, nunca dejo objetos de valor ahí.

— Espera, quieren hablar contigo.

Harry esperó hasta escuchar una voz masculina.

— ¿Señor Potter?

— Sí, soy yo.

— Soy el auror Allred. Parece que se llevaron su organizador encantado y unos cuantos archivadores. ¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera estar interesado en ellos?

— Pues no. ¿Necesita que vaya para allá?

— No, no. Estamos buscando huellas, pero si se le ocurre algo, por favor, llámenos —y le pasó el teléfono a Beth.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? —le preguntó.

— No. No hay nada que puedas hacer. En realidad, es bastante aburrido.

— Vale, avísame al busca si necesitas algo.

— Lo haré.

Harry colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolso.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Draco.

— Alguien entró anoche en mi oficina.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué?

— Ni idea —la pausa de Harry hizo que el ceño de Draco se intensificara, mientras el pensaba en los posibles motivos—. No puedo imaginarme para qué iba a querer alguien mi organizador encantado. Desde que me compré una Palm Pilot, ni siquiera lo he usado. Es muy extraño.

— ¿Tenemos que irnos?

Harry agitó la cabeza.

— No hace falta.

Draco dejó que Harry le explicara la temática de la película mientras veía como su boca se movía al pronunciar las palabras. ¡Por los dioses!, cómo le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz. Había algo muy relajante en la voz de Harry. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras miraban la pantalla.

El gesto consiguió debilitar a Draco. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba las horas deseando sentir el roce del cuerpo de Harry. Y la sensación sería mucho más placentera si ambos estuviesen desnudos en ese mismo momento.

Cuando Harry le sonrió, el corazón se le aceleró descontroladamente. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que despertaba algo en él que jamás había sentido?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía. Era el primero que lo veía. No a su apariencia física, ni a sus proezas de mago. El veía su _alma._

Jamás había pensado que podía existir una persona así.

Harry lo trataba como a un amigo. Y su interés en ayudarlo era genuino. O al menos, eso parecía.

Es parte de su trabajo.

¿O era de verdad?

¿Podía un hombre tan maravilloso y compasivo cómo Harry preocuparse realmente por un tipo como él?

Cuando terminó la película y salieron a los recibidores, Harry se detuvo a mirar los póster de las nuevas películas. Draco se quedó tras el y le pasó ambos brazos por los hombros. Harry le acarició distraídamente los antebrazos mientras leía las síntesis.

Con el cuerpo en llamas por el deseo que despertaba en él, Draco inclinó la barbilla hasta apoyarla sobre su cabeza y escuchar de ese modo la explicación. El olor de la piel de Harry invadió sus sentidos y anheló volver a su casa, donde podría quitarle la ropa.

No era capaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que deseó tanto a un hombre como le ocurría con Harry.

De hecho, no creía posible que algo así le hubiese ocurrido antes. Deseaba perderse en su interior. Sentir sus uñas arañándole la espalda mientras gritaba al llegar al clímax.

Que el destino se apiadasen de él._ Harry se le había metido bajo la piel._

Y estaba aterrado.

Potter ocupaba un lugar en su corazón que acabaría destrozándolo si le faltaba.

Sólo Harry podía acabar realmente con él. Hacerlo _pedazos._

* * *

Era casi la una del mediodía cuando salieron del cine.

Harry se encogió tan pronto como volvieron a la calle, asaltado por la oleada de calor. En días como éste, se preguntaba cómo podría la gente sobrevivir antes de que se inventara el aire acondicionado.

El moreno echó un vistazo a la plaza, atestada de gente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Ron y demos una vuelta por la plaza? Debe estar con George ayudándolo a cazar chicos por las calles. El sábado suele ser uno de sus mejores días.

— Vamos.

Agarrados de la mano, bajaron la calle hasta llegar a la plaza. Como era de esperar, Ron estaba con su hermano hablando con un par de muchachos. Harry comenzó a alejarse para no interrumpir, pero Ron lo vio y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

— Oye, Harry, ¿Te acuerdas de Ben? Bueno, mejor del doctor Lewis, de la escuela de Aurores.

Harry dudó en acercarse al reconocer al tipo corpulento, entrado ya en los cuarenta. ¿Que si lo recordaba? Le había puesto una nota bajísima en su asignatura, con lo cual, le bajó la media de todo el curso. Sin mencionar que el hombre tenía un ego tan grande como el territorio de Alaska, y le encantaba hacer pasar un mal rato a sus alumnos. De hecho, aún recordaba a una pobre chica que se echó a llorar cuando él dio el sádico examen final que había preparado. El tío se rió, literalmente a carcajadas, cuando vio la reacción de la chica.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó Harry intentando no demostrar su antipatía. Suponía que el hombre no podía evitar ser detestable. Como buen Auror de la escuela superior de magia y hechicería, debía pensar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

— Joven Potter —lo saludó con el mismo tono despectivo tan insoportable que el recordaba a la perfección.

— Ben y yo estábamos charlando sobre los hechizos de magia negra mas peligrosos de todos los tiempos —Explicó Ron, dedicándole una diabólica sonrisa a Draco—. Soy de la opinión de que los Horrocruxes son de la magia más malévola de todas.

Ben puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me cansaré de decirte que, según la opinión más extendida, el _Avada Kedavra_ es la peor de todas. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo y a unirte a nosotros?

Ron lo ignoró.

— Dime, Dragón, ¿Quién tiene razón?

Ben recorrió a Draco de arriba abajo con una arrogante mirada. Harry sabía que lo único que veía en él era a un hombre excepcionalmente apuesto, que parecía sacado de un anuncio de automóviles.

— Joven, ¿Ha leído usted alguna vez a encantamientos y hechizos mágicos avanzados?, ¿Sabe que es? ¿Sabe siquiera interpretar _Runas Antiguas_?

Harry suprimió una carcajada ante la pregunta. Estaba deseando escuchar la respuesta de Draco. Dado que su querido rubio había "chapoteado" con las artes oscuras durante mucho tiempo no dudaba que fuera un diccionario andante del tema.

Draco se rió con ganas.

— He leído encantamientos y hechizos mágicos en que las Runas Antiguas son mucho más que mitos, creo que no profundiza demasiado sobre las artes mas perversas de nuestra era.

El doctor Lewis dijo algo en un lenguaje que Harry no entendió.

— Es más que una simple opinión, doctor —Le contestó Draco en castellano—. Es un hecho probado. Es un libro prácticamente obsoleto.

Ben volvió a mirarlo con atención, pero Harry sabía que aún no estaba muy dispuesto a creer que alguien con el aspecto de Draco pudiese darle una lección en su propio campo.

— ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

Draco le respondió en griego. El lenguaje exacto de las runas del libro.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a aquel hombre, hacía ya más de una década, Harry le vio totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡Dios mío! —Jadeó—. Habla griego como si fuese su lengua materna.

Draco miró a Harry con una sonrisa sincera; se estaba divirtiendo.

— Ya te lo dije —le dijo Ron—. Conoce más sobre las Artes Oscuras que cualquiera que conozca actualmente.

El doctor Lewis vio entonces el anillo de Draco.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —Inquirió—. ¿Es un anillo que utilizaban los antiguos jefes de familia de Sangre Pura?

Draco asintió.

— Sí.

— ¿Le importa si le echo un vistazo?

Draco se lo quitó y se lo ofreció. El doctor Lewis contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Es de la familia Malfoy? Creo que del siglo quince.

— Exacto.

— Es una reproducción increíble —Comentó Ben, mientras se lo devolvía.

Draco se lo puso de nuevo.

— No es una reproducción.

— ¡No puede ser! —Jadeó Ben, incrédulo—. No puede ser original, es excesivamente antiguo y sólo la cabeza de la familia de sangre pura mágica puede adquirirlo. ¿Cómo lo consiguió? —Le preguntó.

Draco tardó en contestar mientras recordaba el día en que se lo dieron. Zabini y él habían sido ascendidos a la vez, después de salvar, prácticamente los dos solos, el escondite de Mortífagos mas asediada de Aurores.

Había sido una batalla larga, sangrienta y brutal. Su ejército se había desperdigado, dejándolos solos a Zabini y a él para defender el área. Draco había esperado que Zabini lo abandonara también, pero el idiota le había sonreído, sosteniendo su varita en mano, y le había dicho: _«Es un hermoso día para morir. ¿Qué te parece si matamos unos cuantos bastardos antes de que nos den el beso del dementor?»_

Zabini, un lunático total y absoluto, siempre había tenido más agallas que cerebro.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, bebieron hasta acabar debajo de las mesas. Y a la mañana siguiente, los despertaron con la noticia del ascenso.

— Fue un regalo —contestó Draco a Ben.

Él echó un vistazo a la mano de Draco, con los ojos cargados de codicia.

— ¿Consideraría usted la posibilidad de venderlo? Yo estaría a dispuesto a pagar lo que pidiese.

— _Nunca_ —Enfatizó Draco; recordando las heridas que había recibido durante todas las pruebas que le había impuesto los Malfoy—. No sabe por lo que pasé para conseguirlo.

Ben meneó la cabeza.

— Ojalá alguien me hiciese alguna vez un regalo como ése. ¿Tiene la más ligera idea de lo que le darían por él?

— La última vez que lo comprobé, me ofrecieron mi peso en galeones de oro.

Los ojos de Ben mostraron un nuevo respeto al observar a Draco.

— ¿Sabe a quién perteneció?

Ron contestó.

— A Draco Malfoy. ¿Has oído hablar de él en alguna ocasión, Ben?

Él se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

— Por supuesto, él es el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Se dice que si no hubiese sido espía de la Orden del Fénix en estos momentos sería el nuevo Lord Oscuro. Su magia era soberbia, incluso me atrevería a decir que superaba con creces a su tía Bellatrix Lestrange. Ese muchacho haría parecer Gellert Grindelwald en su juventud a un viejo chiflado.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

— A nadie le interesa quién pudo ser el tal Draco. Ese tipo murió hace años.

Ben lo ignoró y siguió alardeando de sus conocimientos.

— Los Mortífagos lo conocían como el_ Regis_ Malfoy.… —Miró a Harry y añadió para que el lo entendiera: — Draco, el Ejecutor. Él y Blaise Zabini se convirtieron en los magos más poderosos de su familia.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Draco? —Preguntó Harry, intrigado por lo que los historiadores magos sabían de él.

Draco lo miró furioso.

— Nadie lo sabe —Le respondió Ben entre apenado y enojado—. Es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo magico. Aquí tenemos a un mago al que nadie puede derrotar en el campo de batalla y, de repente ¡_Pufff_! Desaparece sin dejar rastro —Tamborileó con un dedo sobre la nada

— ¿Y a quién le importa? —Se quejó Draco.

Ben ignoró la interrupción.

— Los escritos mágicos que han llegado hasta nuestros momentos, afirman que Draco fue herido en batalla, y que en mitad de un increíble dolor, regresó a casa para asesinar a su familia y evitar, de este modo, que los Mortífagos los tomaran como rehenes. Ya que se había descubierto que el trabajaba incognitamente con la Orden del Fénix.

Draco resopló ante la idea.

— Sin Voldemort, los Mortífagos eran unos cobardes. Jamás se hubiesen atrevido a _atacarm_…

— ¡Bueno! —Exclamó Harry, interrumpiendo a Draco antes de que se delatase—. Hace un tiempo espléndido, ¿Verdad?

Pero Ben no pareció notarlo.

— Joven, el valor de ese anillo que lleva es incalculable. Me encantaría saber cómo puede conseguirse algo así. Y a ese respecto, mataría por saber qué le ocurrió a su dueño original.

Harry miró incómodo a Ron.

Draco hizo una mueca sarcástica a Ben.

— Draco Malfoy desató la ira de la familia más antigua de los Malfoy y fue castigado por su arrogancia.

— Supongo que esa podría ser otra explicación —en ese momento, sonó la alarma de su reloj—. ¡Joder! Tengo que recoger a mi esposa.

Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Draco.

— No nos han presentado adecuadamente. Soy Ben Lewis.

— Draco —le contestó, aceptando el saludo.

El doctor Lewis se rió. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Draco no bromeaba.

— ¿En serio?

— Me pusieron el nombre de un antiguo mago de las familias de pura sangre, se podría decir.

— ¿Por qué no lo traes a la próxima reunión de en la academia de magia avanzada? -Le inquirió a Harry-. Me encantaría que los chicos lo conocieran. No es muy frecuente encontrar a alguien que conoce la historia de los magos tenebrosos tan profundamente como yo.

Dicho esto, volvió a dirigirse a Draco.

— Ha sido un placer. ¡Nos vemos! —le dijo a Ron.

— Bueno —comenzó a decir Ron una vez que Ben hubo desaparecido entre el gentío—, amigo mío, has logrado lo imposible. Acabas de dejar impresionado a uno de los investigadores de las artes oscuras más importantes de este país.

Draco no pareció impresionarse demasiado, pero Harry sí lo hizo.

— Ron, ¿Crees que es posible que Draco pueda trabajar como profesor en la academia una vez acabemos con la maldición? Estaba pensando que podríam…

— No, Harry —lo interrumpió él.

— ¿Que no qué? Vas a necesitar…

— No voy a quedarme aquí. -La mirada fría y vacía que tenía en aquel momento era la misma con la que lo había mirado la noche en que lo convocaron. Y a Harry lo partió en dos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirió el.

El desvió la mirada.

— Mi tía Andrómeda me ha hecho una oferta para devolverme a casa. Una vez rompamos la maldición, me enviará de nuevo a mi villa.

Harry se esforzó por seguir respirando.

— Entiendo —dijo, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro—. Usarás mi cuerpo y después te irás. —Y siguió con un nudo en la garganta: — Al menos no tendré que pedir a Ron que me lleve a casa después.

Draco retrocedió como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry? ¿Por qué ibas a querer que me quedara aquí?

El moreno no conocía la respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que se marchara.

_Quería que se quedara._

Pero no en contra de su voluntad.

— Te voy a decir algo —le dijo. Comenzaba a enfadarse ante la idea de que él desapareciera—; no quiero que te quedes. De hecho, se me está ocurriendo una cosa, ¿Qué tal si te vas a casa de Ron por unos días? —y entonces miró a su amigo—, ¿te importaría?

Ron abría y cerraba la boca como un pez luchando por respirar. Draco alargó un brazo hacia Harry.

— Harry…

— No me toques —le advirtió cabreado apartando su propio brazo—. Me das _asco._

— ¡Harry! —Exclamó Ron—. No puedo creer que tú…

— No importa —dijo Draco con voz fría y carente de emoción—. Al menos no me ha escupido a la cara con su último aliento. Todavía.

_Lo había herido_. Harry podía verlo en sus ojos; pero él también se sentía muy herido. Terriblemente herido.

— Hasta luego —le dijo a Ron y se marchó, dejando allí a su "Esclavo".

Ron dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras observaba a Draco, que contemplaba cómo Harry se alejaba de ellos.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido y tenía un tic en la mandíbula.

— Donde pone el ojo, pone la bala. Un golpe directo al corazón. Una herida en carne viva.

Draco lo dejó clavado con una mirada francamente hostil.

— Dime, Oráculo. ¿Cuáles deberían haber sido mis palabras?

Ron se quedo pensando.

— No lo sé —le contestó melancólicamente—. Imagino que no te habría ido tan mal si hubieses sido honesto.

Draco se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la acera, a un lado de Ron. No había tenido intención de herir a Harry.

Y jamás podría olvidar esa mirada, mientras le escupía las horribles palabras: _«No me toques. Me das asco.»_

Se esforzó por seguir respirando, aguantando la agonía. El destino seguía burlándose de él.

* * *

Harry se limpió las lágrimas de la cara mientras entraba en el camino de acceso al jardín.

Apretó los dientes al bajarse del coche, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Al infierno con Draco. Podía quedarse atrapado en el pergamino para toda la eternidad. El no era un trozo de carne a su entera disposición.

_¿Cómo pod…?_

Buscó en el bolsillo las llaves de la entrada.

— ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? —murmuró. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta.

La ira lo consumía. Estaba siendo irrazonable, y lo sabía. Draco no tenía la culpa de que Justin hubiese sido un cerdo egoísta. Como tampoco era culpable de que el temiese ser utilizado.

Estaba culpando a Draco por algo en lo que no había participado, pero aún así…

Sólo quería a alguien que lo amara. Que alguien quisiera quedarse a su lado.

_Y había esperado que al ayudar a Draco se quedara cerca y…_

Cerró la puerta y meneó la cabeza. Por mucho que deseara que las cosas fuesen distintas, nada iba a cambiar, puesto que no estaba escrito que fuesen de otro modo.

Había escuchado lo que Ben contó acerca de la vida de Draco. La historia que el mismo Draco contó a los niños sobre la batalla.

Recordaba el modo en que había cruzado la calle como una exhalación para salvar al niño.

Él había nacido para ser un increíble mago. No pertenecía al mundo muggle donde el se sentía cómodo. Ya que aquí el era solo Harry y no El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Era muy egoísta por su parte intentar mantenerlo a su lado; como si fuese una mascota que acabase de rescatar.

Subió las escaleras penosamente, con el corazón destrozado.

Tendría que alejarse de él.

Era todo lo que podía hacer. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que cuanto más supiese acerca de Draco, más cariño le tendría. Y si él no tenía intención de quedarse, acabaría muy herido.

Había subido la mitad de la escalera, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal. Por un instante, se le levantó el ánimo al pensar que podía ser Draco; hasta que llegó a la puerta y vio la silueta de un hombre bajito esperando en el porche.

Entreabrió la puerta y emitió un jadeo.

Era _Rodney Carmichael_.

Llevaba un traje marrón oscuro, con una camisa amarilla y corbata roja. Se había peinado hacia atrás el pelo corto y negro, y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Harry!

— Señor Carmichael —lo saludó glacialmente, aunque el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Había algo definitivamente espeluznante en este tipejo delgado—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— Pasaba por aquí y me detuve para saludar. Se me ocurrió que pod…

— Tiene que marcharse.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

— Porque no atiendo a los ex combictos en casa.

— Vale, pero yo no soy…

— Señor Carmichael —le dijo con brusquedad—. Tiene que marcharse. Si no lo hace, yo mismo lo llevare al ministerio.

Sin hacer mucho caso a la ira de Harry, asintió con la cabeza, demostrando tener la paciencia de un santo.

— ¡Vaya! Entonces debes estar ocupado. Puedo pasar por aquí más tarde. Yo también tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Vengo luego entonces? Podemos cenar juntos.

Totalmente mudo de asombro, Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— No.

Él sonrió ante la negativa.

— Vamos, Harry. No seas así. Sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si me dejas…

— ¡Márchese!

— Muy bien; pero volveré. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —Se dio la vuelta y bajó la escaleras del porche.  
Con el corazón martilleando en el pecho, el cerró la puerta y echó el seguro.

— Voy a matarte, Luanne —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Al pasar por la salita de estar, una sombra en la ventana llamó su atención.

_Era Rodney._

Aterrado, cogió su varita y se acercó al teléfono y llamó a la policía muggle. Un buen escarmiento no le caería mal.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Rodney permaneció en el jardín todo el tiempo, de ventana en ventana, observándolo a través de las rendijas de las persianas. Hasta que no vio que el coche de policía subía por el camino de entrada, no desapareció por el patio trasero.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios y abrió la puerta para que pasaran los agentes.

Se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para informarle de que no podían hacer nada para mantener a Rodney alejado de el. Lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguir una orden de alejamiento.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó el policía en la puerta, mientras los acompañaba—, pero no ha incumplido ninguna ley que nos permita ayudarle a librarse de él. Podría solicitar una orden de detención por allanamiento, pero a menos que tenga antecedentes no servirá de nada.

El agente, un hombre joven, lo miró compasivo.

— Sé que no le va a servir de mucho consuelo, pero podemos intentar patrullar la zona con más frecuencia. Aunque el verano es una época especialmente ajetreada para nosotros. A modo personal, le aconsejo que se marche a casa de un amigo durante un tiempo.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias —Tan pronto como se marcharon, corrió por toda la casa, asegurando puertas y ventanas con los cerrojos y pestillos. Al igual que echó un hechizo protector sobre la casa.

Intranquilo, lanzaba miradas en torno a su propio hogar, esperando ver a Rodney entrar a través de un agujero en la pared, como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

Si tan sólo supiera realmente si el tipo era o no peligroso… Su informe del hospital San Mungo mencionaba un comportamiento desviado y persecutorio hacia los hombres, a los que acosaba pero jamás hería físicamente.

Se limitaba a aterrorizar a sus víctimas imponiéndoles su presencia continuamente, por lo cual tras salir de Azkaban había sido enviado al hospital para comenzar a tratarlo.

No, no podía quedarse allí esperando que el tipo regresara y lo encontrara solo. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras para hacer el equipaje.

_Primero muerto que bañado en sangre._


	12. Acoso y suicidio

_Happy New Year!~_

_Un poco tarde, pero les dejo el siguiente cap (: Ando re-happy porque por fin tengo el libro "Un Amante de Ensueño" en físico, mi primer libro adquirido de Sherrilyn Kenyon (L) _

_Kaname os manda muchos saludos y buenos deseos en este 2013 ^^_

_Sin más preámbulos, prosigamos con la lectura._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, favs, alertas y sobretodo, sus hermosos reviews._

_Greets from Venezuela~_

* * *

**Respuesta a RR anónimo:  
**

**Arual: **¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! (: Espero que el capi te guste ^^ Besos!

**UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO**

**_Summary_: **Harry tuvo una espantosa primera vez, por lo cual no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo... Hasta que Ron le lleva un pergamino, donde dice que se encuentra encerrado Draco Malfoy, su propio Esclavo Sexual. -Por _290589-kaname**-**_

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del "primer" Libro de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. La Autora original es _290589-kaname, quién fue muy amable en autorizarme para subir este fic a la pag y compartirlo con ustedes (L) _Yo por ahora me estoy limitando a corregir pequeños errores ortográficos y nombrar los caps para que el fic sea aún más interesante (?)_  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Lo normal en los Drarrys: Expresiones físicas/verbales homosexuales. Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Acoso y suicidio**

Llegaron a casa al mismo tiempo que los Aurores.

El joven y musculoso Auror en turno miró con suspicacia a Draco.

— ¿Quién es?

— Un amigo —le contestó Harry. El Auror alargó la mano hacia el moreno.

— De acuerdo, déme las llaves y déjenos echar un vistazo. El Auror Reynolds se quedará con ustedes aquí fuera hasta que lo revisemos todo.

Harry le entregó obedientemente el juego de llaves.

Comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas mientras observaba cómo su compañero de trabajo entraba a su hogar. El entraría en su casa, listo para enfrentar a ese tipo pero había pasado tanto desde que se había enfrentado a duelo con alguien que incluso a veces pensaba que ya no tenía necesidad de usar magia.

_"Por favor, que Rodney Carmichael esté dentro todavía."_

Pero no estaba. El Auror salió poco después meneando la cabeza.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Harry en voz baja. El auror Reynolds lo acompañó hasta la casa y Draco los siguió un poco rezagado.

— Necesitamos que entre y eche un vistazo para ver si falta algo.

— ¿Ha hecho algún estropicio? —preguntó Harry.

— Sólo en los dormitorios.

Con el corazón en un puño, Harry entró en su casa y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Draco lo siguió y observó cómo se mantenía rígido y distante. Podría matar al tipo que le había hecho esto. Ninguna persona debería pasar tanto miedo, especialmente en su propio hogar.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Draco vio que la puerta de la habitación del final del pasillo estaba entreabierta.

Harry corrió hacia allí.

— ¡No! —jadeó. Se apresuró a seguirlo.

Draco comenzó a verlo todo rojo al contemplar el sufrimiento que reflejaba el rostro de Harry. Podía sentir su dolor en el corazón como si fuese el suyo propio.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba el desorden. El colchón estaba tirado en el suelo, las sábanas desgarradas, los cajones abiertos y su contenido esparcido, como si Céfiro hubiera pasado por allí en mitad de un arranque de mal humor.

Draco le colocó las manos sobre los hombros para reconfortarlo.

Harry saco su varita e intentó con un _Reparo_, pero nada regresó a su sitio y nada volvió a repararse. Aquel hombre había lanzado un hechizo poderoso para que todo quedara destruido he inservible.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto a su habitación? —preguntó Harry.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —Preguntó el auror Reynolds—. Creía que vivía solo.

— Y lo hago. Ésta era la habitación de mi padrino. Murieron hace tiempo —miró a uno y otro lado, incrédulo. Una cosa era que fuese tras el, pero ¿por qué había hecho esto?

Contempló la ropa esparcida por el suelo; ropa que le traía a la memoria tantos recuerdos maravillosos… Las camisas que su padrino llevaba; el jersey favorito de Remus y que habes Harry le pedía prestado; los pendientes que su padre había regalado a su madre en su último aniversario de boda. Todo estaba desparramado por la habitación, como si no tuviese valor alguno.

Pero para Harry eran objetos muy valiosos. Era lo único que le quedaba de ellos. El dolor le desgarraba el corazón.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? —preguntó, mientras la rabia se abría paso en su interior.

Draco lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

— No pasa nada, Harry —murmuró sobre su pelo.

Pero sí que pasaba. Harry dudaba poder superar aquello alguna vez. No podía dejar de pensar en las manos de ese animal tocando la ropa de su padrino o desgarrando las sábanas. ¡Cómo se había atrevido!

Draco miró al auror.

— No se preocupe —dijo el hombre—, encontraremos al tipo.

— ¿Y después qué? —preguntó Draco.

— Eso tendrá que decidirlo el ministerio.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó un gruñido, asqueado. Tribunales. No entendía cómo un tribunal podía permitir que un animal así estuviese suelto.

— Sé que todo esto es duro —comentó el auror—. Pero necesitamos que compruebe si se ha llevado algo Harry.

El asintió.

A Draco le sorprendió el coraje que demostró al desprenderse de su abrazo y limpiarse las lágrimas. Comenzó a inspeccionar todo aquel desastre. Él se arrodilló a su lado; quería estar cerca por si lo necesitaba de nuevo.

Después de comprobarlo todo concienzudamente, Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una rápida mirada al auror.

— No falta nada —le dijo, y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya.

Entró en ella con mucha aprensión. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que su dormitorio había sufrido los mismos daños que el de sus padres. Había registrado meticulosamente tanto la ropa de Draco como la suya. Toda la ropa interior estaba tirada por el suelo, había desgarrado las sábanas y el colchón estaba ladeado.

Ojalá Rodney hubiese encontrado la varita de Draco bajo la cama y hubiese cometido el error de tocarla. Eso sí que habría sido una justa recompensa.

Pero no la había visto. De hecho, el escudo aún seguía apoyado sobre la pared, junto a la cama, donde él lo dejó.  
Harry se sentía casi violado al contemplar toda su ropa esparcida por la habitación; como si las manos de Rodney hubiesen tocado su cuerpo.

En ese momento, vio la puerta del vestidor ligeramente abierta. Estaba muerto de miedo mientras se acercaba para abrirla y mirar en el interior. Entonces se sintió como si el tipo le hubiese arrancado el corazón y lo hubiese aplastado.

— Mis libros —murmuró.

Draco cruzó la habitación para ver lo que Harry estaba mirando. Se quedó sin respiración al llegar junto a el.

Todos los libros habían sido destrozados.

— Mis libros no —balbució, cayendo de rodillas.

Le temblaba la mano al pasarla sobre las hojas de los libros que Dumbledore había escrito. Eran irremplazables.

Jamás podría abrirlos de nuevo y escuchar su voz hablándole desde el pasado. No podría abrir Belleza Negra y oír a su padrino mientras se lo leía.

Todo había desaparecido.

Rodney Carmichael acababa de matar de nuevo a su familia.

Harry se fijó entonces en lo que quedaba de su ejemplar de La Ilíada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la expresión de Draco mientras pasaba sus páginas. Las horas que habían pasado juntos mientras el lo leía. Habían sido unos momentos muy especiales, mágicos; los dos tumbados frente al sofá, perdidos en la historia, como si hubiesen estado en un reino privado, sólo de ellos dos. Su propio paraíso.

— Los ha destrozado todos —murmuró—. ¡Dios! Ha debido pasar horas aquí.

— Harry, sólo son…

Draco agarró al auror Reynolds por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación.

— Para el son mucho más que simples libros —le dijo entre dientes—. No se atreva a burlarse de su dolor.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó el hombre avergonzado—. Lo siento.

Draco volvió junto a Harry.

Sollozaba incontrolablemente mientras pasaba las manos sobre las hojas sueltas.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Draco lo levantó, lo sacó del vestidor y lo acostó en la cama. Harry no lo soltó. Se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que a Draco le costaba trabajo respirar, y lloraba como si el corazón estuviese rompiéndosele a pedazos.

En ese momento, Draco quiso matar al hombre que le había hecho esto.

Sonó el teléfono.

Harry casi gritó y forcejeó para incorporarse.

— Shh —le dijo Draco, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y lo sostenía, impidiendo que se moviera—. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Reynolds le pasó el teléfono.

— Conteste, por si es él.

Draco miró con furia al hombre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que hablara con ese perro rabioso?

— Hola, Ron —saludó Harry, y volvió a estallar en lágrimas mientras le contaba a su amigo lo que había sucedido.

La mente de Draco bullía al pensar en el hombre que había invadido la casa de Harry y lo había herido tan profundamente. Lo que más le preocupaba era que el tipo sabía dónde golpear. Conocía a Harry. Sabía lo que era importante para el.

Y eso le hacía mucho más peligroso de lo que los aurores sospechaban.

Harry colgó el teléfono.

— Siento mucho haber perdido el control —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

— Sí, Harry, lo entendemos.

Draco observó cómo se recomponía; Harry tenía una fuerza de voluntad que muy pocos hombres poseían.

Acompañó al auror por el resto de la casa.

— No debe haber visto estos pergaminos —dijo el auror con el pergamino de Draco en la mano, ofreciéndoselo a Harry.

Draco lo cogió de las manos del moreno. Al contrario que el auror, él no estaba tan seguro. Si el bastardo había intentado romperlo, se habría llevado una desagradable sorpresa.  
No podía ser destruido. Él mismo había intentado hacerlo en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de los años. Pero ni siquiera el fuego hacía mella en él. El pergamino le hizo recordar las palabras de Harry.

Él se iría en unos cuantos días y Harry se quedaría solo, sin nadie que lo protegiera. Y esa idea lo enfermaba.

Los aurores se marcharon en el mismo instante que Ron llegaba en su coche. Salió del Jeep acompañado de una mujer menuda y castaña que llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo. Ron prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Harry mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— Sí —le contestó el. Miró sobre su hombro y entonces saludó a la mujer—. Hola Hermione.

— Hola Harry. Hemos venido a echarte una mano. –entonses su amiga se abento a sus brazos para tratar de reconfortarlo. Al separarse, saludo a Draco con una afectusa sonrisa.

Después los cuatro entraron a la casa.

Draco detuvo a Ron tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, y lo llevó aparte.

— ¿Puedes mantenerlo un rato aquí abajo?

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Ron frunció el ceño.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Esperó hasta que Ron y Hermione sentaron a Harry en el sofá. Entonces, fue a la cocina, cogió un par de bolsas de basura y se encaminó al vestidor.

Tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a ordenar todo aquel desastre para que Harry no tuviera que verlo de nuevo. Pero con cada trozo de papel que tocaba, su ira crecía.

Una y otra vez acudía a su mente la tierna expresión de Harry mientras buscaba un libro entre toda su colección.

En ese momento, quiso la sangre de este tipo.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Hermione desde la puerta—. ¿Esto lo ha hecho él?

— Sí.

— Tío, menudo psicópata.

Draco no dijo nada y continuó arrojando los papeles a la bolsa. Su alma gritaba, clamando venganza. Lo que sentía hacia Medusa era una leve sombra de lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente.

Una cosa era hacerle daño a él. Pero herir a _Harry_…, ya podían tener las Parcas compasión de ese tipo, porque él no pensaba tener ninguna.

— ¿Llevas mucho saliendo con Harry?

— No.

— Eso me parecía. Ron no te ha mencionado, pero pensándolo bien, tampoco se ha mostrado tan preocupada porque Harry se quedara solo desde su cumpleaños. Supongo que se encontraron desde entonces.

— Sí.

— Sí, no, sí. No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Vale, entiendo. Hasta luego.

Draco se detuvo cuando encontró la cubierta de Peter Pan. La cogió y apretó los dientes. El dolor lo asaltó de nuevo. Ese libro era el preferido de Harry.

Lo apretó con fuerza un instante y después lo arrojó a la bolsa con el resto.

Harry no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó sentado en el sofá, sin moverse. Sólo sabía que se encontraba muy mal. El golpe de Rodney había sido muy fuerte.

Ron le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente.

El moreno intentó beber, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo miedo de derramarlo y lo dejó a un lado.

— Supongo que necesito limpiarlo todo.

— Ya lo está haciendo Draco —le dijo Hemione, que estaba sentada en el sillón haciendo zapping.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuando?

— Hace poco estaba arriba, recogiéndolo todo en el vestidor.

Boquiabierto por la sorpresa, Harry subió en su búsqueda.

Draco estaba en la habitación de su padrino. Desde la puerta, observó cómo acaba de poner orden y se enderezaba. Dobló los pantalones de Sirius de un modo que haría que Martha Stewart hiciese una mueca de dolor, los colocó en el cajón y lo cerró.

La ternura lo invadió ante la imagen del que fuera un legendario mortifago ordenando su casa para evitar que el sufriera. Su delicadeza le llegó al corazón.

Draco alzó los ojos y descubrió a Harry. La honda preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos grises lo reconfortó.

— Gracias —dijo el moreno.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No tenía otra cosa que hacer. —Aunque lo dijo con un tono despreocupado, algo en su actitud traicionaba su pretendida indiferencia.

— Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho —le dijo Harry mientras entraba y miraba todo el trabajo que había hecho. Con el corazón en la garganta, colocó las manos sobre la cama de caoba.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Draco contempló la mano de Harry.

— Es duro, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— Dejar que los seres amados se vayan.

Harry sabía que Draco hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. El corazón de un padre que añoraba a sus hijos.  
Aunque la pesadilla ya no le persiguiese por las noches, Harry le oía susurrar sus nombres, y se preguntaba si era consciente de la frecuencia con la que soñaba con ellos. Se preguntaba cuántas veces al día pensaba en ellos y sufría por su muerte.

— Sí —le contestó en voz baja—, pero tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Draco no contestó.

Harry dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación.

— Supongo que ya va siendo hora de seguir adelante, pero te juro que aún puedo escucharlos, sentirlos.

— Es su amor lo que percibes. Aún está dentro de ti.

— ¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Ron desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos—. Hermione está encargando una pizza, ¿os apetece comer algo?

— Sí —contestó Harry.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó Ron a Draco.

Draco sonrió a Harry.

— Me encantaría comer pizza.

Harry soltó una carcajada al recordar cómo Draco le había pedido pizza la noche que lo invocaron.

— Vale —dijo Ron—, pizza para todos.

Draco le dio a Harry los anillos de Sirius.

— Los encontré en el suelo.

Se acercó a la cómoda para guardarlos, pero se detuvo. En lugar de eso, se los colocó en la mano derecha y, por primera vez después de unos cuantos años, se sintió reconfortado al verlos.

Al salir de la habitación, Draco cerró la puerta.

— No —le dijo Harry—, déjala abierta.

— ¿Estás seguro?

El asintió.

Cuando entraron en su dormitorio, vio que Draco también lo había ordenado. Pero al contemplar las estanterías que habían guardado sus libros, ahora vacías, se le rompió de nuevo el corazón. En esta ocasión no protestó cuando Draco cerró la puerta.

* * *

Horas más tarde y después de haber comido, Harry pudo convencer a Ron y a Hermione de que se fueran.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —les aseguró por enésima vez en la puerta. Agradecido por la presencia de Draco, colocó la mano sobre su brazo—. Además, tengo a Draco.

Ron lo miró con severidad.

— Si necesitas algo, me llamas.

— Lo haré.

Sin sentirse seguro del todo, Harry cerró la puerta principal y subió a la habitación. Draco lo siguió.

Se tumbaron en la cama, uno junto al otro.

— Me siento tan vulnerable… —susurró.

Él le acarició el pelo.

— Lo sé. Cierra los ojos y duerme tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y Harry suspiró, reconfortado. Nadie lo había consolado nunca como él lo hacía.  
Tardó horas en dormirse. Cuando lo hizo, estaba rendido.

Se despertó con un silencioso grito.

— Estoy aquí, Harry.

Escuchó la voz de Draco a su lado y se calmó al instante.

— Gracias a Dios que eres tú —murmuró—. Tenía una pesadilla.

Draco depositó un ligero beso en su hombro.

— Lo sé.

Harry le dio un apretón en la mano antes de salir de la cama y prepararse para ir al trabajo. Cuando intentó vestirse, le temblaban tanto las manos que no fue capaz de abotonarse la camisa.

— Déjame a mí —se ofreció Draco, apartándole las manos para poder hacerlo él—. No tienes por qué estar asustado, Harry. No dejaré que ese tipo te haga nada.

— Lo sé. Sé que lo atraparemos y, entonces, todo habrá acabado.

Él no contestó, y siguió ayudándolo a colocarse la ropa.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron preparados, Harry condujo hasta el ministerio, situada en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía un nudo tan grande en el estómago que le costaba respirar. Pero no podía encerrarse. No iba a dejar que Rodney controlara su vida. El era el que llevaba las riendas y nadie iba a cambiar eso. No sin luchar.

No obstante, estaba muy agradecido por la presencia de Draco. Lo reconfortaba de tal modo que no quería pensar demasiado a fondo en el porqué.

Harry y Draco entraron a elevador mágico y, de inmediato, percibió la incomodidad de Draco al quedarse encerrados.

Draco se puso aún más nervioso cuando comenzaron a ascender.

El moreno alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad al rubio, que se estaba en ningún momento quieto.

— No me puedo creer que el hombre que se enfrentaba sin miedo a los ejércitos de mortifagos esté ahora asustado de un simple ascensor.

Draco le dedicó una mirada irritada.

Harry le rodeó el brazo con el suyo.

Draco dejó vagar su mirada alrededor del reducido espacio y, por la luz que había en sus ojos Harry supo las malvadas ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal si detenemos el ascensor?

Harry se rió a carcajadas.

— Eso seria interesante pero no quiero que me pillen en flagrante delicto en el trabajo.

Él inclinó la cabeza y depositó un leve beso en su mejilla.

— Pero ser pillado en flagrante delicto en el trabajo puede ser muy divertido.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué había en él que le hacía sentirse feliz? Sin importar lo que ocurriera, Draco siempre conseguía que las cosas fueran mucho más divertidas. Más brillantes.

— Eres malo —le dijo, y se apartó de él de mala gana.

— Cierto, pero te encanta.

Harry volvió a reírse.

— Tienes toda la razón. Me encanta que seas malo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Harry se encaminó hacia su oficina, situada muy cerca del ascensor. Draco lo siguió.  
Lisa los miró cuando entraron y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa al contemplar a Draco.

— Harry —dijo, jugueteando con un mechón rubio de sus cabellos—, su novio es una bomba.

Meneando la cabeza, Harry los presentó y, después, le enseño a Draco su ofisina. Él se quedó de pie, observando a través de los ventanales mientras Harry, con su varita, comensaba a ordenar los papeles y los pendientes del dia anterior.

El se detuvo al percibir que Draco lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿De verdad vas a pasarte todo el día aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— Te vas a aburrir.

— Te aseguro que estoy más que acostumbrado al aburrimiento.

Lo malo era que Harry lo sabía. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla al imaginárselo dentro del pergamino, solo, encerrado en la más completa oscuridad.  
Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con ternura.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy. No creo que hubiera podido estar aquí de no ser por ti.

Él mordisqueó sus labios.

— Es un placer.

Lisa lo llamó por el intercomunicador magico.

— Harry, su cita de las ocho está aquí.

— Esperaré fuera —le dijo Draco.

Harry le dio un apretón en la mano antes de dejar que se marchara.

Durante la siguiente hora, no fue capaz de concentrarse en nada. Sus pensamientos volaban al hombre que lo aguardaba fuera, y no paraban de dar vueltas a lo mucho que significaba para el.

Y a lo aborrecible que encontraba el hecho de que se marchara.

Tan pronto como acabó de dictarle unos informes a un compañero auror, lo acompañó a la puerta. Lisa estaba enseñando a Draco a hacer solitarios con unas cartas.

— Harry —le dijo—, ¿sabe que Draco no había jugado antes al solitario?

Harry intercambió una sonrisa chispeante con Draco.

— ¿En serio?

Lisa se apartó de Draco para echar un vistazo a la agenda.

— Por cierto, su junta de las tres ha sido cancelada. Y la de las nueve han llamado para decir que llegarán unos minutos tarde.

— De acuerdo. —Harry señaló a la puerta con el pulgar—. Mientras jugáis, voy un momento al coche. Olvidé mi Palm Pilot.

Draco alzó la mirada.

— Yo iré.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Yo puedo hacerlo.

Sin contestarle, él rodeó el escritorio de Lisa y extendió la mano para que Harry le diera las llaves.

— Yo iré —dijo con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Como no tenía ganas de discutir, le dio las llaves.

— Está bajo mi asiento.

— Vale, no tardaré nada.

Harry le hizo un saludo militar.

Con gesto de pocos amigos, salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, al final del pasillo.

Iba a apretar el botón cuando se detuvo. ¡Por los dioses!, cómo odiaba esa cosa estrecha y cuadrada.

Y la idea de estar allí dentro, solo…

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio las escaleras. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, se dirigió hacia ellas.  
Harry estaba intentando encontrar el informe de Rachel en su maletín, pero cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado un par de archivadores en el asiento trasero del coche.

— ¿Dónde tengo hoy la cabeza? —se reprendió. Pero no hizo falta que pensara mucho la respuesta. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos entre dos hombres que habían alterado su vida por completo.

Enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de concentrarse, cogió el maletín y salió de la oficina, detrás de Draco.

— ¿Dónde va, Harry? —le preguntó Lisa.

— Me he dejado unos cuantos informes en el coche. No tardo.

Lisa asintió.

Harry se acercó al ascensor. Aún estaba rebuscando en el maletín en busca de los archivos cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Sin prestar mucha atención, entró en al ascensor y, de forma automática, apretó el botón de la planta baja.  
Justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, se percató de que no estaba solo.  
Rodney Carmichael estaba justo enfrente, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Me vas a decir quién es él?

Harry se quedó helado mientras lo invadían el terror y la furia. ¡Sentía deseos de despedazarlo! Pero aunque su altura fuese escasa para ser un hombre, aún le sacaba una cabeza.

Y era muy inestable.

Ocultando el pánico, el le habló con calma

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Él hizo un mohín.

— No me has contestado. Quiero saber de quién era la ropa que había en tu casa.

— Eso no es de su incumbencia.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —chilló.

Se balanceaba al borde de la locura y lo último que Harry necesitaba era que él se hundiera en el abismo mientras estuvieran encerrados en el ascensor.

— Todo lo que te rodea es asunto mío.

Harry intentó hacerse con el control de la situación.

— Escúcheme, señor Carmichael. No le conozco de nada, y usted no me conoce a mí. No entiendo por qué se ha obsesionado conmigo, pero quiero que esta situación llegue a su fin.

Él apretó el botón que detenía el ascensor.

— Ahora, me vas a escuchar, Harry. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo sabes igual que yo.

— Muy bien —le contestó Harry, intentando apaciguarlo—. Vamos a discutir esto en mi oficina. —Y apretó el botón para que el ascensor comenzara a moverse de nuevo.

Él volvió a detenerlo.

— Hablaremos aquí.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire; las manos empezaban a temblarle. Tenía que salir de allí sin enfadarlo aún más. Para el colmo, no traía su varita en sima.

— Estaríamos mucho más cómodos en mi oficina.

En esta ocasión, cuando Harry fue a apretar el botón él le cogió la mano.

— ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? —le preguntó él.

— Estamos hablando —contestó Harry mientras se aproximaba lentamente al intercomunicador.

— Apuesto a que hablas con él, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que pasas horas riendo y haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas con él. Dime quién es.

— Señor Carmichael…

— ¡Rodney! —gritó—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me llamo Rodney!

— Vale, Rodney. Vamos a…

— Apuesto a que te ha puesto sus sucias manos encima, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras lo aprisionaba en el rincón, de espaldas al teléfono—. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con él desde que me conociste, eh?  
Harry se estremeció ante la salvaje mirada de aquellos ojos, pequeños y brillantes. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente.

Harry intentó agarrar el auricular pero, antes de poder acercárselo a la oreja, él lo agarró.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

— Necesitas ayuda.

Rodney estrelló el auricular contra el panel de botones.

— No necesito ninguna ayuda. Sólo necesito que hables conmigo. ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Sólo necesito que hables conmigo! —gritó, mientras estrellaba el teléfono contra el panel, enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe.  
Aterrorizado, Harry contempló cómo el auricular se hacía pedazos. Rodney comenzó a tirarse del pelo.

— Te ha besado, lo sé. —Repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, mientras se arrancaba el pelo a tirones.

¡Santo Dios! Estaba atrapado con un loco.

Y no había salida.

Draco regresó a la consulta de Harry con el Palm Pilot.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —le preguntó a Lisa al no encontrarlo en su escritorio.

— ¿No se ha encontrado con el? Salió unos minutos después que usted. Iba a su coche.

Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Está segura?

— Claro. Dijo que se había dejado unos informes o algo.

Antes de poder preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, una atractiva mujer afroamericana vestida con un conservador traje negro y con un maletín en la mano, entró a la oficina.  
Se detuvo en la puerta y se quitó un zapato con un puntapié, para frotarse el talón.

— Definitivamente, hoy es lunes —le dijo a Lisa—. Sólo me faltaba tener que subir ocho pisos por la escalera porque el ascensor se ha quedado atascado. Y ahora, ¿qué maravillosas noticias tienes para mí?

— Hola, Beth —la saludó Lisa alegremente, mientras pasaba la mano sobre el libro de citas—. Su reunion de las nueve es Rodney Carmichael.

Draco se quedó paralizado.

— Oh, no. Espere —dijo Lisa—. Esa cita es de Harry. La suya…

— ¿Ha dicho Rodney Carmichael? —le preguntó a la secretaria.

— Sí. Llamó para cambiar la cita.

Draco no esperó a que Lisa terminara de hablar. Arrojó el Palm Pilot sobre el escritorio y salió corriendo de la oficina hacia el ascensor. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta Harry lo más rápido posible.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el ruido que había estado escuchando era una alarma.  
Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda al comprender lo que había sucedido. Rodney había detenido el ascensor con Harry dentro. Estaba seguro.

De repente, se escuchó un grito sofocado tras las puertas cerradas del ascensor.  
Con la visión nublada por la furia y el miedo, tiró de las puertas hasta abrirlas.

Y se quedó helado.

No se veía el ascensor. Sólo un abismo negro, muy parecido al pergamino. Peor aún, bajar por allí sería como descender hacia su infierno. Un infierno oscuro, asfixiante y estrecho.

Luchó para poder respirar y superar el miedo.  
En su corazón, sabía que Harry estaba allí abajo. Solo con un loco y sin nadie que lo ayudara.  
Apretando los dientes, dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó impulsó para alcanzar de un salto la corriente mágica que dirigía el elevador.

Harry apartó a Rodney con un violento empujón.

— ¡No voy a compartirte con nadie! —Gruñó él, agarrándolo de nuevo por el brazo—. Eres mío.

— No pertenezco a nadie —le contestó el, propinándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Desesperado, Harry intentó subir por las barras laterales para poder alcanzar la trampilla del techo. Si pudiese llegar hasta allí…

Rodney lo agarró por la cintura y lo estrelló de espaldas contra el rincón.

Con el rostro contraído por la furia, colocó los brazos a ambos lados de Harry.

— ¡Dime cómo se llama el hombre que ha estado dentro de ti, Harry! Dímelo para que sepa a quién tengo que matar.

Con una escalofriante mirada en sus ojos vacíos, comenzó a arañarse el rostro y el cuello hasta hacerse sangrar.

— ¿No sabes que eres mi hombre? Vamos a estar juntos. Sé cómo cuidar de ti. Sé lo que necesitas. ¡Soy mucho mejor que él!

Harry se agachó, para alejarse un poco de él.

— ¡Quiero saber con quién has estado! —chilló él.

En el mismo instante en que Rodney daba un paso hacia atrás, la trampilla se abrió. Harry miró hacia arriba.  
Draco se tiró desde el hueco y cayó agachado como un sigiloso depredador. Lo rodeaba un aura de peligrosa tranquilidad, pero la expresión de sus ojos era aún más terrorífica. Iluminados por la ira del infierno, estaban clavados en Rodney con mortal determinación, y lanzaban fuego.

Se puso en pie lentamente, hasta enderezarse del todo.

Rodney se quedó paralizado al ser consciente de la altura de Draco.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú?

— El hombre con el que Harry ha estado.

Rodney abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Draco miró escuetamente a Harry para asegurarse de que se encontraba sano y salvo, y volvió su atención de nuevo a Rodney, lanzando un rugido.

Aplastó al tipo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Harry pensó que habían dejado una señal en los paneles de madera.

Draco lo agarró por la camisa y volvió a golpearlo contra la pared.

Cuando habló, la frialdad de su voz hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

— Es una pena que no seas lo suficientemente grande para poder matarte, porque quiero verte muerto —le dijo apretando los puños—. Pero pequeño o no, si vuelvo a encontrarte cerca de Harry otra vez o haces que derrame una sola lágrima más, no habrá fuerza en este mundo ni en el más allá que me impida hacerte trizas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Rodney luchó inútilmente para zafarse de los puños de Draco.

— ¡Es mío! Te mataré antes de que te interpongas entre nosotros.

Draco ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Estás loco?

Rodney lanzó una patada al vientre de Draco.

Él le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con los ojos ensombrecidos. Rodney cayó desmadejado al suelo.

Mientras Draco se agachaba junto al tipo, Harry suspiró aliviado. Todo había acabado.

— Es mejor que te mantengas inconsciente —lo amenazó Draco.

Se enderezó y abrazó a Harry hasta casi aplastarlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry?

El no podía respirar pero, en ese momento, no le importaba.

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Mejor, ahora que sé que estás bien.

Unos minutos después, los aurores y personal de ministerio consiguió abrir las puertas del ascensor y Harry vio que habían quedado atrapados entre dos pisos.

Draco lo alzó por la cintura y el agarró la mano que le tendía un auror para ayudarlo a llegar hasta el suelo.

Una vez estuvo fuera del ascensor, frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los tres agentes que estaban ayudando a

Draco a sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Rodney.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos ahí?

El agente de más edad retrocedió un paso y dejó que los otros dos hombres alzaran a Rodney para sacarlo.

— La operadora del servicio mágico de emergencias nos llamó. Dijo que parecía haber una guerra en el ascensor.

— Y lo fue —le contestó el, nervioso.

— ¿A quién esposamos?

— Al que está inconsciente.

Mientras Harry esperaba que Draco llegara a su lado, observó la oscuridad que reinaba en el hueco del ascensor, por donde él había bajado para llegar hasta el. Era un espacio muy reducido.  
Recordó la mirada en el rostro de Draco, la noche que apagó la luz. Y la expresión alterada que tenía poco antes, cuando subieron a su oficina.

Aún así, había venido a rescatarlo.

Abrumado, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Ha sido capaz de pasar por eso para protegerme.

Tan pronto como salió del ascensor, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.

Draco temblaba a causa de la fuerza de las emociones que sentía. Estaba tan aliviado al verlo sano y salvo… Lo cogió por la cintura y lo besó.

— ¡No!

Draco lo soltó en el mismo instante que Rodney se zafaba de una patada del auror. Las esposas le colgaban de una de las muñecas mientras se hacía con la varita del auror y apuntaba.

Acostumbrado a reaccionar en mitad de una batalla, Draco agarró a Harry y lo empujó hacia la izquierda en el instante en que Rodney lanzaba el hechizo asesino.

El hechizo pasó rozándolos, y fue seguido por otros dos más. Otro de los agentes, el de más edad, había hechizado a Rodney aventando lo en el departamento de misterios donde de repente un dementor lo atacó y comenzó a acercar su cara para darle el beso de la muerte.

Harry intentó acercarse, pero Draco se lo impidió.

Lo mantuvo pegado a él, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, mientras observaba cómo Rodney moría.

— No mires, Harry —susurró—. Hay ciertos recuerdos que no necesitas conservar.


End file.
